The Legend of Spyro: The Time of Amity
by MysticOTDH
Summary: A few moments after Defeating the evil Dark Master Malefor, Spyro and Cynder awake to a world of peace and prosperity where they can finally stretch their wings. They feel nothing but love for each other during this period and are finally happy. Little do they know that a new evil is growing from the ashes of Malefor. They must fight once again and be the heroes they once were...
1. Chapter 1: The Light of a Legend

**Introduction:**

 **Hey Everyone! This is my first ever FanFiction so I hope I've made good first impressions with my first chapter. (There was a lot of firsts in that sentence). Sorry it's so short by the way, I wanted to get the scene from the game it's own chapter as it has such a special place in my heart. To get all of the Formalities out of the way real quick, I do not own any of the Characters out of the Legend of Spyro series. No copyright infringement is intended in any of my stories. Now that that's out of the way, I just want to tell you guys what I hope to achieve with this book and also how regularly I hope to upload new chapters. First impressions are always important and I wish to show you guys what I can do with my selection of language techniques and uses of vocabulary which hopefully some of you readers haven't heard before. I aspire to become a writer and write my own book with my own characters and I can't think of a better way to start my journey than this. Most of the information on this is on my profile. Now onto the schedule: I hope to upload a chapter every weekend as I have school and my final exams for my GCSEs are approaching fast so I need to start putting the work in. As soon as my exams are over, I will begin to upload chapters more frequently. That's it! Sorry if I waffled on for a bit there but anyway I hope you enjoy my first chapter!**

 **Let the story begin!**

 **Update: Hey guys, I realised I made some punctuation errors while writing it so I've fixed them. Also, I was gonna put the chronicler scene in the next chapter but it wouldn't have fitted so I put it in this one. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Light of a Legend**

Only a few minutes after defeating Malefor, Spyro and Cynder were now in the centre of the Earth, with the entire world breaking apart around them. Spyro was set on the task he knew he had to carry out and leapt gracefully into the air. He felt a searing pain on his chest, blood flooding from his nose and his entire body felt as if it was on fire from the battle that the two dragons had a few moments earlier against Malefor. Spyro knew he had to keep going. If he was going to stop the world from breaking apart, he had to ignore the pain and push through, but there was one thing that helped more than anything. One other being in this entire world that made him feel complete, and to keep fighting; even when hope seemed lost.

Cynder.

Cynder was only metres away from Spyro, staring at the Purple Dragon in utter awe. His scales radiated with a brilliant purple light, reflecting in Cynder's emerald eyes which was what he loved most about her. His horns were gleaming with a golden ray of psychedelic colour that shone as bright as the Sun. Cynder was completely mesmerised by him. How heroic he was, how brave he was but also… how handsome he looked. Cynder quickly threw her thoughts aside and returned to the moment at paw. Spyro kept his eyes firmly shut and felt the power surge through him, building and building. Finally, with a blaze of blinding, purple light, the Dragon of Legend, with the power of the ancestors surging through him, pulled his wings ajar and blew a shockwave of power, vibrant and beautiful. Cynder, looking at her light and love, felt a few of her heart strings start to play and couldn't stop herself from saying three words which the dragoness should've said, a long time ago…

"I love you…"

Spyro blacked out with Cynder's words echoing in his head. Smiling as he imprinted an image of Cynder, smiling and laughing and Spyro being with her always. Seeing the sunrise and set, flying high in the sky and enjoying each other's company in the warm, sweet fields of Avalar. The two dragons took the idea of death willingly, knowing that they would be together forever, and no-one could tear them apart.

But the journey of these two Legendary Dragons was not meant to be decided on this dark day. For they still had much to live for…

* * *

 **In the Chronicler's Temple:**

Many leagues away from Mount Malefor, The Chronicler, sitting on his haunches, peered into one of the many golden books he had littered on the shelves around him. A blue light, from the time glass in the middle of the room, rushed over his pearlescent scales and cloak, which glimmered like diamonds. His wings were outstretched, making him look strong and patriotic as he continued his work; scouring through one of the thousands of books. A number great enough to have served an army.

Trying to find any trace of the Purple Dragon and his Dragoness, he continued on. Turning each page and looking at it in detail, trying to find any sign of the two of them. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and a slow but graceful smile drew across his maw. His face still glowing from the light of the book.

"Be welcomed friend..." He said in a gentle, but magnificent voice. "I have long been expecting you."

Looking in the corner of his eyes, which glimmered at every sudden movement and still with a kind, warm smile on his maw. He continued on from his previous statement.

"A new age is beginning..." he continued, still watching his guest behind him from the corner of his eye. "With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the triumphs and failures of that age... This has been my duty, for many millennia."

The Chronicler stood up, the light from the temple still shining brightly on his scales; bathing the floor in his reflection. He turned to face his guest with a blissful grace to his movements. Before the Chronicler stood a magnificent fire dragon, with orange scales and strong wings, which would scare any enemy. His eyes burned with the power of a thousand flames but also had great kindness and compassion imprinted in them. He stood proud, his muscles relaxed, with a calm expression which would have tamed any harsh ocean.

"And now... **Ignitus** , I pass this honour to you."

Ignitus stood beside him and nodded to him gently with his tail swishing back and forth in slow deliberate movements. He still couldn't get the image of Spyro out of his head. He needed to know if the worst had happened; Spyro was like a son to him.

"And, what of Spyro?" He said with a deep and weary voice. "Is he...?"

Ignitus couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, the thought of that being the case was too unbearable to think about. He felt a tear blossom in his eye and quickly tried to cover it up with his claw, by wiping it swiftly. The Chronicler stared back at the book he was reading prior to Ignitus' arrival and answered his question with a silky, warm tone.

"Hmm, that is the question isn't it?" He said with a chuckle. Gracefully, The Chronicler made a soft movement with his paw which brought another gold-plated book from one of the towering shelves above the two dragons. Ignitus watched in awe and took in every detail, knowing that this would be his duty in a few very short moments.

"You see, each time a dragon dies," He said opening the book which creaked as the binding wedged open, "A new page is written in this book."

Both dragons glared at it with utter interest and determination. Finding any glimmer of Spyro or Cynder would mean the worst. Ignitus knew this and tried to hide his worried expression with a reassuring smile.

"I've done my best," The Chronicler stated with weary eyes. "But I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro..."

Suddenly, The Chronicler felt a strong feeling in his mind and stretched his wings outwards - similar to what Spyro had done only minutes after defeating Malefor. The pearlescent dragon let loose a surge of light which mirrored off of the stone walls and smothering every inch of the temple in a radiated concentration of beams which gleamed like sapphire. The Chronicler disappeared. Leaving Ignitus alone, only with the company of books and his deep thoughts. He closed his eyes and, in mere seconds, Ignitus felt his entire body flow with power and wisdom as The Chronicler transferred all of his powers and knowledge to him as he passed on. The once great fire dragon, stood proud and strong as his scales gleamed a great white and gold plates ran over his arms, binding to him. Ignitus sighed with content and walked over to the book of spirits which still hovered proudly next to him.

"Well young dragon," He said with a clear and powerful voice. "Where might you be?"

Ignitus turned his gaze to one of the pages which glowed a radiant purple and stared at it with hopeful eyes. With a shimmering sensation, pictures began to emerge from the page and he saw two dragons, sleeping soundly, next to each other. One purple and the other, black and magenta. Surrounded by luscious grass and trees which watched them patiently, they slept with grace and exhaustion from the recent events that had occurred.

"Well..." Ignitus said with a satisfied grin. "It seems there is more to your tale young dragons."

"May the Ancestors look after you, May they look after us all..."

Ignitus closed the book and walked slowly over to the vision pool to begin his Chronicle story.

* * *

 **There we have it guys, my first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this and hopefully you guys had fun reading it! The next chapter will probably be a lot longer than this as it is now my own story and I can do whatever I want with it so I am really excited. Who else screamed when they saw Ignitus as the Chronicler cause I certainly did! The next chapter will be out either tomorrow or next weekend, it depends how busy I am but anyway I hope you guys have an amazing morning, afternoon or evening!**

 **And for the first time! (So excited to say this)  
This is Mystic signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unison of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter in our story. I never realised that I would get the response from my first chapter that I recieved. The reviews you guys have posted made me jump for joy so I can't thank you enough. I must be doing something right then haha! I would love it if you guys suggested any tips or tricks for me to try. Even an idea for a storyline which would be amazing so keep those reviews coming and I'll reply to them as quick as I can. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can but it's not going to be easy as, like I said in the previous chapter, I have school so it's gonna be quite hard. All that aside, I hope you guys enjoy reading my new chapter!**

 **Let the story continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Unison of Hearts**

"Spyro! Spyro! Come on, please wake up!"

Spyro's eyes shot open like a bullet from a gun. Everything was blurry for a few seconds, but his eyesight gradually grew into focus until he could see what was in front of him. Luscious green fields with flowers blooming in every direction. A small stream gently rolled down the landscape with a satisfying noise of rushing water, and small frogs bounding over Lilly pads with glee and freedom. A warm sun beamed over the hills and fields, making the water shimmer as bright as stars and flowers radiate their colours with beauty and a feeling of relaxation. A large forest was set out to Spyro's right and seemed to go on for eternity as it brought itself over the mountains ahead of him. Spyro groaned a little as he pushed his head upwards from the ground, but it was worth it. Standing over him was the most beautiful creature that Spyro knew in his life…

Cynder.

Cynder was looking over him with her emerald eyes which Spyro loved the most about her. Her black scales were shining in the sunlight, making her look even more beautiful than Spyro knew she already was. Her wings and underbelly were a blood red crimson and she had several horns spread around her face. Cynder was the most precious thing Spyro had in life.

"Cynder?" Spyro groaned as he tried to push himself up from the ground.

"We did it Spyro! We really did it!" Cynder leapt for joy before hurling herself at Spyro and landing on top of him. Pulling him in a tight embrace with her crimson wings, not realising Spyro was about to scream as he heard a few bones crunch.

"OW! Cynder, watch where your putting your wings." Growled Spyro, trying to keep tears of pain from flying down his face.

"Oh s-sorry…" Cynder immediately retracted herself from Spyro and blushed a little, making her cheeks go a scarlet red.

"It's okay, don't worry about it…" Spyro chuckled before wincing from his injuries.

Cynder's face suddenly struck one of horror when she saw the state that Spyro was in. He had major holes in his wings, a cut across his chest and several bruises which spread across his body like a disease. Not to mention his bleeding nose.

"Ancestors, Spyro… Y-You're hurt…" Cynder wanted to slap herself from how obvious that statement sounded.

"You think?" Teased Spyro still wincing from the cut across his chest which burned like fire as the wind blew across it.

"Spyro, stop joking for a minute and actually look at yourself!" Spyro was taken aback a little. He'd never seen Cynder this defensive before. Spyro looked into her emerald eyes which shone like fireflies as the sun reflected in them. He saw the look of worry and pity which made him shiver a little, but his love for Cynder grew even more in those few short moments as he could see how much she cared for him.

" _I can't stop looking at her eyes, Ancestors she is beautiful. Think Spyro, think."_

Spyro reluctantly looked down and saw the damage that he had sustained during the battle with Malefor, but immediately turned his attention back to Cynder.

"Has anybody ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?" Spyro said softly while gazing into them, completely mesmerised by the Dragonesses' beauty.

"Because… T-That's what I love most about you," Spyro said with a warm smile, his voice weary but full of feeling.

Cynder blushed fanatically at Spyro's words and a small tear of joy formed in her eye as she stared at the Purple Dragon.

"S-Spyro, I…"

Spyro placed a paw on her muzzle to stop her from speaking and Cynder gazed into his amethyst eyes which sparkled in the sunlight.

The two looked at each other with nothing but complete love and joy, until Cynder pushed herself forward until her maw met with Spyro's. Sending them both into a sensation of a powerful and loving kiss which seemed to last a lifetime for them; neither wanted it to end. They felt the world around them disappear and their hearts beat in unison as their passion grew. Spyro felt something awake in him but thought nothing of it, until he felt Cynder release herself from his embrace as she felt Spyro's body vibrate with power. Spyro glanced down at himself, shocked to see his scales beaming with a beautiful purple light. He closed his eyes and pushed himself into the air feeling his wounds and pain completely dissipate from his body and opened his wings to send out another wave of purple light soaring across the sky and glittering around him. Cynder watched, gobsmacked and utterly mesmerised by what she saw. The purple light reflecting in her eyes and on her scales, making her shine like a lantern. Spyro opened his eyes, which were a brilliant amethyst purple and gleamed with the power of the ancestors, as the purple ring around him disappeared back inside of him. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, completely healed and rebooted with enough power to take on anything. Spyro glanced at Cynder who's maw was still hanging open from the recent event. For once, she was speechless. Spyro checked himself over and found no trace of his injuries on his body, not even a scratch. Cynder's love for Spyro, and his love in return, had cured him of his pain. It showed the love between them was as powerful as any elemental power and it would be everlasting.

Cynder marvelled at the dragon who stood before her. Scales shining and no longer charred and broken. His horns reflecting a great golden light which came together with his underbelly, wings and tail blade to make him glow entirely. Cynder couldn't take her eyes off him. She was completely in love.

"Wow," Spyro said, "You really are an amazing kisser,"

"uh…well…um," stammered Cynder.

" _Seriously? That's the best you can do? Come on Black Dragoness, speak actual English!"_

"Y-You're not too bad yourself…" chuckled Cynder nervously.

" _Ancestors I'm bad at this, I should have probably just let Malefor kill me if I knew how embarrassing this would be. Oh, now I'm just standing here! Come on Cynder, actually do somethi- "_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Spyro's paw on the side of her still blushing face, gentle and warm. Spyro brought her in again for another heart felt embrace, she was finally happy and had someone who trusted her. Cynder never felt safer as she was now in her safe place, resting on Spyro's chest with his soft heartbeat, bouncing against her ear. She didn't want this moment to end, she had finally found salvation from the darkness and Spyro was her light. Tears of joy streamed down her face and she sighed contently as Spyro's body heat pushed into her face. Spyro's tail entwined with hers and she tightened her embrace on Spyro, not wanting to let him go.

"If my kisses could do that, then I must be," She said playfully.

Spyro gazed at her with his eyes shining with tears and brought himself to say something which he longed to say, even before the battle with Malefor.

"I love you," Spyro said with his heart beating rapidly and felt of a few of it's strings twitch and play as he said those three words.

"I love you too, you big purple idiot." Joked Cynder, chuckling slightly as she kissed Spyro tenderly on the forehead.

Spyro and Cynder laid together on the grass for hours, breathing steadily and enjoying each other's company with their tails entwined together and eyes shut. A cool breeze whipped its way across the fields and completed the blissful utopia that the dragons found themselves in. A rumbling sound occurred from the Purple Dragon's stomach which made him blush and eyes dart towards Cynder. She was snickering and hiding her smile with her paw finding this event mildly amusing.

" _Way to go stomach, you had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you? How very manly that seemed!"_

"Looks like someone is hungry…" Cynder giggled as she patted Spyro's stomach and turned towards the forest. "You stay here and build up a fire, I'll go get us something to eat."

The sky was burnt with orange as the sun was setting over the fields, bathing it in it's light for the last few moments of the day. Spyro was about to take off before he heard Cynder's voice one more time.

"Oi purple boy!" Yelled Cynder trying to get Spyro's attention.

"Yes m'lady?" Said Spyro in a posh-like accent.

"I will always love you, you know that right?" Spoke Cynder softly as she brought Spyro closer to her.

"Of course, I will always be with you. No matter the distance, we can never be apart. Even with that temper of yours." Chuckled Spyro as he nuzzled Cynder's cheek.

The two dragons, bathed in the sunset's light, shared one more kiss with each other before tending with their duties for the night. Spyro flew into the air and roared with glee and celebrated in the sky, rolling and twirling with relief and complete happiness. He too was finally happy. Creating rings with his fire breath, Spyro flew through them and screamed with delight every time he rocketed through them. Cynder watched him from the forest below and found his celebration technique amusing, stopping to laugh every now and then.

" _Wow look at those flips. Ancestors I love him."_

Cynder giggled at her thoughts and moved on through the forest, sighing as she went.

When Cynder returned from the forest with two deer's, with one over her back and one in her maw, Spyro had already lit the fire and was beaming at her with a warm and gentle smile. Cynder returned this smile and the two dragons began to eat. After they had finished, Cynder curled up and snuggled herself next to Spyro. He draped a wing over her scales and brushed it up and down her back to make her feel his presence. Cynder sighed as she had never felt more comfortable lying next to Spyro. Spyro then put his paws around her chest and thighs, and the pair of them feel asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and the soft swaying of the leaves on the trees.

They had both found their light.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hopefully you guys had fun reading it as well! Spyro and Cynder are just the cutest couple out there and if Activision ever release another Legend of Spyro game (Pray to god they do) then I'm sure people are going to grow to love them even more. I wanted to promote the love between these two because it's so perfect and I think it need to be recognised by more people that this is actually canon and, I don't know about you guys but, I really want Activision to progress their relationship and eventually lead to them having their own little dragons which I would scream at. Anyway, if there was a way that I would portray their love for each other, It would be like this. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this incredibly cute chapter and I will get back to you with another one soon! Happy Reading** **!**

 **For now,  
This is Mystic, signing off ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: The Vision of Amity

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to upload this chapter immediately after chapter 2 as I had exams so I was busy preparing for them. Before the chapter begins, I just want to say a huge thank you to two people who have welcomed me into this community with open arms and given me some ideas for where I want to take this book:**

 **\- IllusionMaster  
\- DJester**

 **You Guys are awesome!**

 **Now without further ado, let's begin our new chapter. This is where things are going to get a little bit more serious for the purple dragon and there is a little reunion in there too.**

 **Let the story continue...**

 **Update: Hey Guys, I realised I made some really bad errors when writing this and, while proof reading, missed them completely. Don't worry though, they've been fixed and the chapter should flow a lot more now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Vision of Amity**

 **In the Chronicler's Temple...**

Ignitus, the newly founded Chronicler, sat on his haunches staring into the vision pool with the water glimmering from the moonlight. His eyes were fixed on one event which was falling into place and he soon began to make out figures and shapes which swirled and shimmered in the moonlight. Ignitus could see a purple dragon, almost identical to Spyro, laying battered, bruised and barely clinging onto life with a black dragoness, shining with the light of a crimson sun, cradling him in her arms and crying uncontrollably. As the vision faded, a pair of vindictive and burnt orange eyes burst from a shadow in the vision pool and charged towards the Chronicler, forcing him backwards, and making his heart beat a thousand times per minute. Ignitus tore himself away from the vision pool and shut his eyes in denial as he couldn't bear to see anymore of this terrifying vision. He couldn't bring himself to believe that these events would come to pass.

" _W-Was that Malefor?!"_ He screamed in his thoughts, _"It can't be, h-he's dead. And the purple dragon… W-Was that Spyro? Oh Ancestors, please say this will not come to pass!"_

Ignitus felt a tear blossom and slowly trickle down his cheek as he processed and pieced together what he had just seen. His emotion shuddered with dread and fear but he replaced them with determination and heart felt resilience.

"I cannot let this happen," Ignitus promised at the old, cracked stone walls which stood before him. "Not on my watch."

Ignitus' head snapped back to the vision pool as he saw a shining purple light, emitting itself from the centre of the water, out of the corner of his eye. He reluctantly edged towards it and with the light of the moon reflecting on his scales, dancing and sparkling in its evening blaze, climbed the marble steps in front of him and gazed into the pool. Ignitus concentrated hard, disconnecting himself from his surroundings and glared at the light which formed into images of pure colour and visionary beauty.

"C-Could it be?" He said in a raised voice. "But… I thought it was only a myth…"

Ignitus' eyes widened, and a large smile drew across his face like a pencil on paper. He felt hope and genuine pride as he watched the vision unfold.

"Well, well, well…You never cease to amaze me, Young Dragon."

Ignitus stepped back from the pool, his thoughts racing as the images of visions he had seen flashed through his mind. Maybe there was a way to avoid this terrible event, and this could be the solution.

" _A new element. Ha! Spyro clearly lives up to his reputation. Even exceeds it! I must reach him before the night is up. To warn him of the dangers, which will be the hard bit, but also give him the good news. You know, you should probably stop thinking and get going already, you ancient fart!"_

The Chronicler, with a swift flurry of his wings, vanished from the temple as a sudden pulse of light and sound, which echoed off the temple walls, glittering from where he was standing and slowly receded until there was silence…

* * *

 **Somewhere in the fields of Avalar...**

"Spyro… Spyro…"

"Huh? Who's there?"

Spyro looked at the fields around him, trying to find the culprit who woke him from a peaceful slumber. He edged himself out from Cynder's embrace while she slept soundly, trying not to wake her, and began to search around for any clues.

After a few minutes of nothing but fields, Spyro soon lost interest and stared at the starry sky shining brightly above him.

" _I must be going mad, that battle must've kicked the normality out of my head,"_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

Spyro was about to turn back and return to Cynder, when a flash of pearlescent white appeared before the Purple Dragon, bathing the landscape in a brilliant shade of psychedelic colour. As quick as the light appeared, The Chronicler stood in front of him, with a look of pride. Spyro noticed there was something different about him, but he couldn't quite put his paw on it. That was, until he spoke in a voice which Spyro knew all too well.

"Hello, young dragon. You've had quite the adventure it would seem, I am beyond words to say how proud I am of you." Ignitus spoke in a warm and loving tone and he saw Spyro's face light up with relief and jubilation.

" _Yeah, I think he knows it's me,"_ Ignitus chuckled in his thoughts as he saw the Purple Dragon's breathing increase.

"Ignitus!" Spyro cried and hurled himself upon the Chronicler, pulling him into a tight embrace. Spyro never wanted to let go, Ignitus was alive and he wanted to savour this moment forever. A small tear formed in both of their magnificent eyes, full of joy and happiness.

"I never thought I'd see you again, never thought I'd see anything again if I'm being honest!" Spyro chuckled as he held onto Ignitus, gradually getting tighter.

"It seems the ancestors have plans for the both of us," Ignitus chuckled, pulling Spyro away from him and resting a paw on his shoulder.

"But… I didn't come here for a reunion Spyro, as much as I would've loved to."

Spyro felt Ignitus' face turn from a look of happiness, to one of worry and sadness. He tilted his head in intrigue and was suddenly bewildered as to what could've changed the expression on the dragon's face so quickly.

"Being the Chronicler does have its perks, but… I have had a vision Spyro."

"This can't be good then if you look worried, usually when people have visions it's always something bad" joked Spyro, soon realising that this wasn't the time to be making them.

Ignitus cleared his throat and breathed slowly, calming himself down.

"What did you see, Ignitus?"

The Chronicler sat on his haunches and began telling Spyro all that he saw. Spyro lying in Cynder's arms, the dragon's eyes, evil enough to pierce through any soul and go out the other side. Spyro took in every detail and listened with eyes widening.

"But… it's only a vision, right?" He inquired, his voice a little higher than usual.

"I am not sure Spyro, the future is a very uncertain thing. Nothing is set in stone, you of all dragons should know that by now."

Spyro looked at his paws and the grass below him, which swayed gently in the wind. Yes, he did deny the prophecy set out for him, but this was different. This was fate. Spyro felt a cold feeling of dread and uncertainty. Ignitus felt this inside of Spyro and placed a paw on his chin raising his head up to look into his amethyst eyes.

"Do not fret, Young Dragon." Ignitus said calmly, "That wasn't the only thing I saw." Ignitus continued, moving his gaze towards Cynder who continued to sleep soundly.

"What do you mean Ignitus?" Asked Spyro, following his gaze.

"Do you remember what happened when you and Cynder… Kissed for the first time?"

Spyro blushed, he felt as if his cheeks were on fire.

" _Great! Now he has the power to spy on me. He could see everything that me and Cynder- Actually let's not think about that."_ He swallowed hard, _"too late."_

"Yeah… S-Sort of." Spyro stammered, still blushing from Ignitus' previous statement. "I felt immensely happy and then… a buzz in my stomach. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and all of my wounds had magically been healed."

Ignitus beamed at the Purple Dragon, maintaining a look of pride.

"Well Spyro, I can't seem to find a boundary to how utterly remarkable you are."

Spyro looked at him, completely at a loss as to what he meant.

"Ignitus, as always, you are not making any sense."

Ignitus chuckled a little at Spyro's reaction and continued his explanation.

"There is an ancient element Spyro, more powerful than any main element know to dragon kind, and you, Young Dragon, seemed to have stumbled across it. With a sense of style, I might add."

Spyro felt his entire body buzz with excitement.

" _A new element? Ancestors! Maybe fighting Malefor wasn't so bad after all."_

"What is this new element and what does it do? How often can I use it? Come on Ignitus, tell me!" Demanded Spyro, his eyes widening like a child opening a present at Christmas. He was so excited, he felt he was going to burst.

"Calm yourself, Young Dragon. It is what we Guardians like to call, love Spyro." Ignitus said, chuckling slightly as the poor dragon in front of him blushed yet again.

"W-What?"

"But in elemental terms, it goes by another name." Ignitus said with his eyes gleaming as the light of the moon reflected in them. "It is called, Amity."

"Cool name." Spyro said, not realising the seriousness of the moment.

"It is indeed. Let me explain how it works, it might not be very… accurate as we dragons have very limited knowledge of it, but I will do my best."

Spyro nodded and relaxed to let Ignitus speak. The Chronicler took a deep breath and began to explain the lore of the new element.

"You see Spyro, when a bond between two dragons is so strong and passionate, just like the bond that you and Cynder share, that very bond becomes a strong power which puts a strong aura around both dragons and their souls become entwined. Nothing can tear them apart, not even death. Your love for Cynder, and her love in return, stirred the ancient power inside of the both of you. It remained dormant until your true feelings for each other were released in an act of complete passion and love."

"The kiss!" Spyro said with haste.

"Exactly Spyro, the bond between you and Cynder is very strong indeed. The strongest I have ever seen between dragons. You must use this to your advantage but be careful Spyro, although Amity holds great power. It is very draining and must only be used in situations of extreme circumstances. Do you understand Spyro?"

Ignitus' tone suddenly turned to a firm and serious one and Spyro swiftly nodded as he realised this.

"Good. You must love Cynder, very much."

"With all my heart, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Spyro replied, his words filled with heart and truth.

"I can see that," Ignitus replied, "Soon that love will grow, and maybe there might be some little dragons running around."

Spyro felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

" _Hatchlings? Ancestors, I do love Cynder but… HATCHLINGS? Even the thought of that is making me queasy! Come on Ignitus, not cool."_

"Um… D-Don't you think it's a little too soon for that, Ignitus?" Stuttered Spyro, still blushing furiously.

"Of course, Spyro, I'm sorry. My, my. How much you've grown, seems only yesterday that I was teaching a little dragon how to control his fire breath. Now I'm telling him that he has found a new element, and talking to him about hatchlings," said Ignitus, still beaming at Spyro and blushing a little himself.

"Well… I am a fast learner, probably faster than Cynder." Spyro said, chuckling to himself.

"I seriously doubt that," a voice said calmly. Spyro felt his heart jolt as soon as he heard the voice.

"Oh! H-Hey Cynder, how long have you been s-standing there?" said Spyro, blushing harshly.

" _Nobody seems to give me a break from surprises, do they? Ancestors! You think she heard about the hatchling bit? Oh, no."_

"Long enough to hear what was being said," Cynder replied before turning to Ignitus, "Hello Ignitus, I'm glad to see that you're alive."

"Evening Cynder, a pleasure to see you again…"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and Spyro still couldn't wipe the blushes from his cheeks, which glowed a bright red.

" _Ok face, can you stop blushing now? I think I get the point…"_

Cynder glared at him with her emerald eyes and tried not to laugh at how silly he looked. She broke the tension by cracking a wicked smile on her face and put herself next to Spyro.

"There's no need to explain everything to me Ignitus by the way, I think I got everything." Cynder replied with a playful look on her face.

"Everything?" Asked Ignitus, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything." Retorted Cynder before turning her gaze to Spyro, "Don't worry, I heard the hatchling bit too." Cynder whispered to him, playfully.

Spyro felt himself almost die of embarrassment. His eyes darted to those of Ignitus as if to say, "help me!"

" _Great, now she thinks I'm desperate. Way to go purple boy! Ancestors, this is embarrassing."_

"Well… almost everything." Cynder continued. "The bit at the beginning when Ignitus was talking about some evil dragon?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Said Spyro, his voice too high pitched for Cynder's liking.

"Come on tell me," said Cynder playfully, "Can't always keep me in the dark just because I'm a dragoness."

" _I can't tell her,"_ thought Spyro, _"She'll worry, and I can't do that to Cynder. I love her too much to put that on her conscience. Think you purple buffoon. Think!"_

"It was just a revisit of the battle we had with Malefor, poor Ignitus nearly collapsed while seeing it by the sound of it." Lied Spyro while Ignitus quickly shot him a disapproving look.

"Well it was hard, I'll give you that," chuckled Cynder while nudging Spyro's shoulder. "At least we're still in one piece, eh Spyro?"

" _Nailed it!"_

"Yes, that's the most important thing. Don't know what I'd do without you." Spyro replied, giving Cynder a tender kiss on the cheek before she pulled him back for a longer, more passionate kiss on the lips making them both sigh with content.

"Well… I'm so glad that you two are happy, and alive ha! Now, I must return to Warfang and inform the Guardians of your wellbeing. They've all but lost hope trying to find you." Said Ignitus with a smile, looking up at the night sky which mirrored in his eyes and making them glow.

"The Guardians are a-alive?" Said Spyro, his voice, with every word, resting its elbows on shock.

"And Warfang still stands?" Asked Cynder. In the few seconds of silence, her heartbeat could be heard, pounding against her chest with relief and jubilation.

Ignitus glanced down at the two of them, his scales radiating in the moonlight and shining like the brightest star.

"Of course! They will be overjoyed to hear of your safety, poor Sparx has been worried sick. Don't think he has slept in days."

"S-Sparx? Wow! Cynder we must go back. We have to see the Guardians and Sparx!" Spyro could've jumped for joy at how excited he was. His only home was still there and so was his family.

"Easy Spyro, your powers have not yet returned to their full capacity after your first encounter with Amity. You must rest for the night and rebuild your strength. In the morning, you may return to Warfang." Said Ignitus, trying to stop Spyro from bursting with happiness.

"I understand Ignitus, thank you."

"No, thank you Young Dragon. You too Cynder. Your combined bravery and spirit saved countless lives and for that, I am eternally grateful. I will meet you at the gates of Warfang, sleep well Spyro and Cynder, you've earned your rest."

Ignitus shot one last loving smile towards Spyro and Cynder, before turning back towards the forest and, with one flash of pearlescent white, disappeared from their view.

"Well one thing hasn't changed," said Spyro, still looking at the spot where Ignitus vanished, completely mesmerised.

"And what would that be?" replied Cynder, playfully.

"How much of an entrance and exit he likes to make," chuckled Spyro before turning back to Cynder, "we should get some sleep, got a long journey tomorrow."

Spyro laid himself down and indicated for Cynder to come and join him. Cynder accepted and walked over and laid herself down in front of Spyro. She sighed contently as she felt Spyro's wings drape over her and pull her into a loving embrace, then entwining her tail with his, completing the connection.

"Spyro?"

"Mmm?" Said Spyro, his eyes already closed and nearly drifting off to a peaceful slumber which he longed for.

"H-Have you really thought about… having a family?" Asked Cynder, letting her thoughts get the better of her.

Spyro eyes suddenly shot open on hearing this sentence, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Spyro felt as if he'd been punched in the gut with Cynder's words, he didn't know what to think.

"I heard you and Ignitus talking and I just want to know, were you really… thinking about it?"

Spyro laid there with his thoughts rushing through his head like a river.

" _What should I say? I don't want to sound desperate, but I don't want to hurt her. Oh, ancestors. What should I say?!"_

There were a few moments of silence, before Spyro finally found an answer.

"Well… I… um… Y-Yes?"

Cynder felt Spyro's heart beat faster than ever as he spoke. She couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. She turned herself around in Spyro's embrace and brought Spyro close to her, and she placed a paw and his chest and one on the back of his neck, pulling him closer into a blissful kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Cynder pulled away and nuzzled his cheek tenderly.

"I love you…" Whispered Cynder, her eyes shining with tears of joy.

"I love you too, always have and always will. Someday, we will have our own miracle." Said Spyro while tenderly stroking Cynder's cheek with his paw.

"We'll get to Warfang first… Then we can think about it." Whispered Cynder, turning herself back round to get more comfortable.

"Agreed. Goodnight, Cyn." Said Spyro in a weary but content tone.

"Sleep tight Spyro… Wait a minute, Cyn? Where did that come from…? Spyro?"

Cynder looked back to see the Purple Dragon already fast asleep.

"Nicknames huh?" She said quietly, "Two can play at that game…" She chuckled quietly to herself and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes.

Within a matter of moments, both dragons were completely locked in a peaceful slumber beneath the starry sky with a cool summer breeze rolling across the fields. They felt more connected than ever before, not just because of the embrace they were currently in, but the power they had inside of them. They finally knew what each other wanted and maybe, just maybe, they might create something worth more than the power of Amity and all the elements combined.

A child of their own.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter, not only for the reunion, but because of the fact that Spyro and Cynder are considering hatchlings. This is another thing that I want Activision to do if they ever release another game. Present Spyro and Cynder already with a child, or present them about to have a child. Both of them are equally as good as each other and I just want to say that you guys won't be disappointed with where I'm going with this. I think I finally have a figurative road set out in front of me with all the chapters on so this is going to be so much fun to write.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter. This one was much longer than the other two as it's where things start to come together and a new plot is set. If you have any ideas, opinions or improvements on any of my chapters, then feel free to review or PM me when you get the time.**

 **Hope you guys have an amazing morning, afternoon or evening, wherever you are, and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
** **This is Mystic, Signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bond of Starlight

**Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry that this chapter is coming out this late but no matter what I did with it, I just couldn't get it right. I think I must've rewritten it about six times in the end. Anyway, I finally managed to finish it and we finally get introduced to some of our favourite characters from the games as well as some more interaction between Spyro and Cynder, still as always the cutest couple out there. Hope you guys enjoy my new chapter!**

 **Let the story continue...**

 **Update: I am so sorry for my awful errors that I again failed to spot, they have all been fixed and hopefully the chapter should look a lot better!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Bond of Starlight**

" _Spyro? Spyro?"_

" _Cynder?" Spyro cried into the darkness which engulfed him._

" _Spyro! I need you! Where are you?" Cried Cynder, her voice filled with distress._

" _I'm coming Cynder!" Shouted Spyro, trying to reassure her._

" _Spyro please! No, NO!" Screamed Cynder, her voice echoing through Spyro's head like a rattle._

" _CYNDER!"_

 _Spyro stopped in his tracks as a scene began to form in front of him. To his horror, Cynder was lying on the ground motionless and covered in blood with hideous flesh wounds and scratches all over her body. He walked over to her and nudged her slightly with his maw, holding back floods of tears._

" _C-Cynder? Cynder, please…"_

 _Spyro sat there surrounded by darkness and stared at Cynder's body. Tears began to flood from his eyes, he felt all his strength begin to drain with sorrow._

" _S-Spyro… You could've saved me. I t-thought you loved me," croaked Cynder, her voice low and weary from her wounds._

 _Suddenly, A dragon made entirely of shadow, with piercing orange eyes, glared at Spyro and began to rush towards him and Cynder. Spyro stood his ground in front of the black dragoness and tensed his muscles for an attack._

" _NOBODY TOUCHES HER!" Yelled Spyro at the shadow who was rapidly closing in on him._

 _To his surprise, the dragon went directly through Spyro and ignored him entirely. Spyro watched in horror as the dragon raised its tailblade above its head, ready to strike down on the black dragoness. He moved his tailblade downwards to finish Cynder off, Spyro made a blood curdling yell which echoed throughout his entire body._

" _NOO!"_

* * *

 **Back in reality…**

Spyro woke up screaming from his heinous dream, breathing shallowly and soaked in a cold sweat. He looked around to confirm where he was and, to his relief, was back in the fields of Avalar.

"Spyro?"

Spyro had never been more relieved to hear a certain voice in all his life. Cynder was sitting by the fire and was already cooking breakfast before she heard Spyro's cry and swiftly rushed over to him.

"C-Cynder…" Spyro said wearily, his eyes half open.

"Ancestors Spyro, you're burning up!" Cynder said in a concerned tone, placing a paw on Spyro's forehead tenderly and then removing it with haste.

"I-I'm fine…" Spyro replied, his voice still weary and low.

"You're a terrible liar," chuckled Cynder, "here, this should help."

Cynder picked up a large piece of wood and dunked it in the river, filling it with water. She placed it over Spyro's head before letting the water trickle down onto it, making him groan a little. Cynder, her eyes shining as bright as the rising sun in the distance, placed a tender paw on Spyro's forehead and began to stroke and massage it lovingly. Spyro sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes, surrendering to Cynder's warm and loving touch.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Said Cynder, her voice sweet like honey, almost like a **mother's** voice.

"Think that part is pretty obvious," replied Spyro, his voice quiet and relaxed as Cynder repeatedly stroked the water across his forehead, cooling him down.

"I mean… do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" Continued Cynder, her voice a little bit sterner now.

"It was just a dream, no big deal," said Spyro, moving his body slightly to synchronise with Cynder's movements of her paw.

"I want to know Spyro."

Spyro sighed and finally gave in, "Fine, you can be really stubborn sometimes you know that?"

"It's what's kept us alive most of the time, and why you love me. Now, tell me about the dream."

Spyro told Cynder all that his dream contained. Cynder saying that Spyro could've saved her, her hideous wounds and the dragon which was poised to kill her. Cynder listened to every word, her expression changing to one of sympathy and eyes widening in some places.

"…and that's when I woke up," said Spyro still laying on the grass with Cynder still massaging his burning head.

"And I thought I had bad dreams," joked Cynder as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I-I can't lose you Cynder, I can't imagine a world without you in it. Y-Your death, it would ruin me." Spyro's voice was breaking as he spoke, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing Cynder.

"Now you listen to me," replied Cynder as she placed a paw on Spyro's chin and moved his head upwards until they were looking into each other's eyes, "I am not going anywhere. Like you said, it was just a dream. I'll always be here for you and we'll always have each other," she said, while nuzzling Spyro's cheek.

"I love you Cyn…" Spyro said with his voice quivering and his eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too… hon," Cynder replied giving a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Hon?" Spyro said in an alarmed voice.

"Yeah, thought we were making up cute nicknames for each other. You started it with Cyn last night remember?"

"Oh, do you want me to stop calling you that or-?"

"No, I like it. Like I said before, it's cute," chuckled Cynder and she pulled Spyro in for a heartfelt long, passionate kiss.

Spyro couldn't have felt safer and was relieved that Cynder was with him during this time. That dream had terrified him beyond belief, the thought of losing Cynder was too much for him to bear and he swiftly wanted it out of his mind. He pulled away from Cynder and then heaved himself up onto his aching limbs, which felt like they were going to give way beneath him. He glanced over at Cynder who was starting at him, with a concerned and worried look in her eyes. Spyro soon turned his attention to her scales which glimmered like a set of diamonds as the sunlight blazed through the valley and her wings which radiated with a crimson red, making them shine like rubies. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

" _Woah…"_ Spyro thought to himself, _"She should stand in the sun more often, look at those hi- Ok, this is getting weird now."_

Spyro, hiding his blushes, quickly sat himself down in front of the fire as he felt his stomach rumble. He was very hungry, that dream last night would have made anyone crave food. A few moments later, after an eternity of Spyro's stomach rumbling, Spyro looked back over to the fire to see Cynder taking bits off the meat and putting it into portions.

"Breakfasts ready!" Cynder chirped, peaking her head over the fire like a meercat.

"Thank the ancestors, I'm starving," said Spyro, licking his lips.

When both dragons had demolished their food, Spyro and Cynder took to the skies in search of somewhere they could clean themselves up before beginning their journey to Warfang. Spyro spied a clearing containing a large waterfall with a small lake at the bottom surrounded by flowers and tall oak trees, all of which was pleasing to the eye.

"What about over there?" Spyro said, pointing to the clearing below him.

"Looks great!" Replied Cynder, "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

Cynder propelled herself past Spyro with a sudden burst of speed from her wind element and was already nearing the waterfall. Spyro concentrated and began to slow down time using Dragon Time, he flew forward a few paces and pushed himself past Cynder before letting go of it with a sudden jerk of his head. Cynder wasn't down and out yet, she took one last massive flutter of her wings and accelerated with great speed before crashing straight into Spyro and both dragons landed in the water beneath the waterfall, with an almighty splash. Cynder and Spyro came up from the water coughing and laughing in each other's embrace, until plummeting yet again into another blissful kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other and began to enjoy the warm sun and cool water over their aching bodies. Neither of them had had a decent wash for days. As Spyro let the spray from the waterfall splash against his scales, he turned his attention to Cynder who was enjoying the cool water on her scales and humming a soft tune. Something in those few short moments, made Spyro's head click and his thoughts race.

" _Ancestors, I love her so much. If only I could… THAT'S IT!"_

"Cynder, will you take me as your mate?" Said Spyro softly, his heartbeat accelerating.

Cynder stopped humming and turned to look at Spyro with her eyes wide and breathing her shallow.

"W-What?" Stuttered Cynder, her voice full of emotion and shock.

" _Did he just… propose to me? I thought we were going to wait until we got to Warfang but... HE JUST PROPOSED TO ME!"_

"Cynder… I love you more than anything in the world a-and well, there are other dragons that can make you twice as happy as me… b-but um…"

Spyro's mind went blank, he couldn't think of what to say or even think at all. His cheeks started to burn from embarrassment making him look a strawberry again.

" _Oh, nice job, Purple Dragon. Great proposal!"_

"I mean… I just wanted to ask you if you would consider… b-becoming my mate and wife a-as nothing would make me happier. You could say no as well, I mean… That would be fine, but I would prefer it if you could possibly say y- "

"Shhh,"

Spyro was suddenly interrupted by Cynder's claw pushing against his maw. Her emerald eyes glinting in the summer sun and her scales shining making her glow.

"I'd like that," replied Cynder, her voice soft and her eyes filling with tears as a warm and loving smile formed on her face.

"R-Really?" Asked Spyro, taken aback at Cynder's answer.

"Really… I'd love to be your mate, if you'll have me." Replied Cynder with a nod and a wide smile.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I would!"

Spyro was so happy he could scream but instead, he pulled Cynder in and gave the her the most loving and powerful kiss he had given. Spyro felt his heart beat with ferocity and utter happiness as he wrapped his wings around Cynder, never wanting to let go. Cynder pulled away from their kiss and gazed into Spyro's amethyst eyes which twinkled with tears of happiness before turning her gaze over to the side of the river.

"What do you say we, err…" Cynder said playfully nodding her head over to where she was staring.

"Thought you'd never ask," replied Spyro.

With a playful smile across his face, Spyro picked Cynder up in his wings and laid her on her back on the edge of the lake before positioning himself on top of her.

"Shall we?" Teased Spyro as he pushed his maw into Cynder's and enjoyed the summer warmth and the company of his mate-to-be beneath him.

He felt on top of the world.

* * *

 **Far away, At the great city of Warfang…**

"Ah, young love."

Ignitus, with his pearlescent scales shining with the light of the sunrise, perched on his haunches and gazed towards Warfang which stood before him. Warfang consisted of several towers and buildings which gleamed with the earth's light blazing over it. Its exterior walls were made entirely out of stone but still bore the scars from the previous few months with the battle against Malefor. The main gate was still as impressive as ever, a large dragon imprinted on the front with golden bolts wrapping around the wood showing the power of the city. Ignitus turned his thoughts back to when he was a fire guardian, trusted with the task of training and protecting the new generation of dragons.

" _Heh, those were the days. Ancestors, I miss them."_

Ignitus, with a flash, disappeared from his spot on the hill and then reappeared outside the dragon temple with another blaze of pearlescent white. He marvelled at the sight which stood before him, the Dragon Temple had been completely modernised. The exterior walls had been encased with some layers of gold which sparkled and shimmered like treasure from a pirate's chest. The main entrance had two great wooden doors with gold handles which towered over the Chronicler, dwarfing him. It had a series of statues to the left and right of the main entrance, one of a small purple dragon, another of a black dragoness and the last was a statue which resembled Ignitus. Ignitus, ignoring the shrines which surrounded him, walked towards the entrance of the temple and pushed the doors open with his paw and stepped inside. A blood red carpet laid in front of the Chronicler and continued all the way to the inner sanctum which was directly ahead of him. The walls were decorated with extreme forms of art which glowed with colour and was pleasing to the eye. Ignitus continued until he reached the Inner Sanctum and he approached a large statue which stood on a plinth in the middle of the great room. Ignitus stared at it for a few seconds before bowing his magnificent head before it, paying his respects to the Guardians who served before him and he commenced in prayer.

" _May the ancestors always watch over me and guide me along a set path, may they bathe me in their light and watch over my loved ones and my closest friends. May they protect Spyro and Cynder, their love for each other… and their future hatchling."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of raised voices coming from the meeting room further inside of the temple. A smile grew across his face as he recognised the voices immediately as his fellow Guardians. He peered round the doorway and saw three dragons bickering and throwing amplified words at each other. Ignitus then turned his attention over to the left of the room to where a little golden dragonfly was sitting slouched with his head resting on his hand and his face red from where he had been crying.

Sparx.

Sparx was Spyro's foster brother and was always looking out for him, even though he could never do much to protect him. He was always surrounded by a vibrant golden light which mirrored his golden skin. His chest and belly were a bright white and his wings glittered whenever he moved them. Sparx was known for his humour in stressful situations which was why Spyro liked him so much, but now, Sparx looked dejected and almost lost. He missed Spyro greatly and would stop at nothing to see his return.

Ignitus felt sorry for the little dragonfly, being alone for so long, doing so much for his foster brother and now thinking that he might be dead. He moved his gaze away from Sparx and then shifted back towards the three guardians who were still screaming at each other.

" _Well… At least things haven't changed,"_ Ignitus thought to himself, _"They could never come to an agreement."_

Ignitus looked at the dragon over to the left of where he was standing, and a friendly smile grew across his face as he stared at him.

Volteer.

Volteer was the Guardian of electricity and was commonly know for being handy with words. He could come up with a synonym for any word you threw at him, even supercalifragilisticexpialidocious if he had enough time to think. He had bright yellow scales, eyes and wings which shone as bright as the sun. He had a cobalt coloured underbelly, set of horns which spiralled by either side of his head and wings which glowed a luminescent blue whenever he met the light. He was yelling extreme forms of vocabulary at another dragon who was opposite him. Volteer never usually got angry but considering recent events, that suddenly changed. The other dragon who was opposite Volteer was Cyril. Cyril was the Guardian of Ice and was known for being short tempered and quick to judge. He had light blue scales and eyes which made him shimmer like a disco ball and a darker shade of blue for his chest, underbelly and horns, completing his figure, making him look frozen like a Popsicle. Ignitus quickly turned his gaze away from Cyril and looked towards another dragon who maintained a sombre expression, like Sparx.

His name was Terrador.

Terrador was Guardian of the Earth and, because of this, was known for his brute strength and inability to give up. He had dark green scales, wings and eyes which gleamed and sparkled. He had beige coloured horns, wing membranes and an underbelly which he puffed out to make him look powerful. All three Guardians and Sparx were sitting in the meeting room, with the light of the blazers reflecting on their bodies. Volteer and Cyril were engaged in a hideous argument, screaming at each other as Sparx and Terrador were sitting and staring at the floor with their thoughts elsewhere. Terrador raised his head a little to the door as he sensed another dragon enter the room with them.

"Oh, will you hush Cyril?!" Shouted Volteer, his voice raised high and loud.

"Me? What about you? You pathetic excuse for a three pin plug!" Retorted Cyril, shivering with anger.

"VOLTEER, CYRIL, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Boomed Terrador, immediately silencing the two bickering dragons.

"Who are you?" Questioned Terrador, turning his gaze towards Ignitus who was still standing in the doorway.

"I would've thought that would've been obvious by now, old friend." Replied Ignitus with a smile.

"I-Ignitus?"

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

"Just a few more minutes and we'll see Warfang!"

"Can't wait to see everyone!"

Spyro and Cynder had now been flying for over 3 hours straight, but they were so excited to see their friends again that they completely ignored the growing pain in their increasingly tiring wings. They flew above the clouds enjoying each other's company, listening to the sound of silence and the sight of nothing but clear skies and a bed of clouds beneath them. Cynder was beaming, smiling and laughing all the way through the trip, it meant the world to Spyro to see her so happy and to be her husband. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air as she let herself glide, she felt calm and peaceful, and most importantly… loved. Suddenly, she opened her eyes to hear the cry of Spyro's voice.

"Cynder, you're glowing!"

Cynder looked down at her paws and to her amazement, glowed a little purple and sparks of energy flowed around her. She turned towards Spyro to see he was in a similar situation.

"So are you!"

The two dragons radiated with power and soon saw a line of energy come out from the side of their bodies and entwine forming a bond of pure starlight. A small purple crystal bound to a gold chain began to form around Cynder's neck and pulsed with a beautiful light which lit up before Spyro eyes and made them shine and glimmer.

"I think its that ancient power Ignitus was telling me about!"

"Even so, I look pretty sexy with this. What you think?" Asked Cynder, striking a pose in mid-air.

"You look sexy anyway, Cyn." Replied Spyro chuckling slightly.

They flew on for a few more minutes before they finally saw the towers of Warfang. Spyro and Cynder landed just a few steps away from the front gate barely containing their excitement.

"You ready?" Asked Spyro, looking into Cynder's eyes.

"Yeah, let's go see our family."

As the two dragons edged closer to the gate, they jumped out of their scales as the doors swung open. Revealing mass crowds of moles and dragons, holding balloons and ribbons, cheering and screaming as soon as the doors were opened. There were thousands of them. Spyro and Cynder froze at the sight, this was unexpected. Then, a familiar face poked his head around the side of the gate and stared at them, beaming with pride.

Terrador.

"Welcome home, Young Dragons!"

* * *

 **There we have it! I would say I enjoyed writing this but rewriting the same chapter six times can get a bit tedious. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. While I was writing this, I was listening to the old soundtrack from the first game and I cried for about five minutes straight from the nostalgia. The main theme is just simply beautiful, hopefully if they do make another game, they keep it and use it in that. Damn it Activision! Answer our pleads and make another game! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and leave a review of what you thought. I will try and get another chapter out tomorrow and Sunday because I have all weekend to write them.**

 **Hope you guys have a great morning, afternoon or evening!  
And this is Mystic... Signing off ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gathering Storm

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Everyone! I'm back with another chapter for our story. Before I begin, I want to say a massive thank you to CheetahLover who is close friend of mine and has some absolutely amazing ideas. She also loves Spyro as much as I do... Almost and writes some fantastic novels so don't be afraid to go check out some of her works. One more thing that I want to point out is that I have chosen a theme song for the novel which I'm suggesting that you could listen to while reading. It is by an extremely talented pianist called Ludovico Einaudi and it is called Nuvole Bianche. I have to say it is one of the most beautiful pieces of music I have ever heard so feel free to listen to it as I think it sums up both Spyro's and Cynder's characters: simplistic, beautiful and completely mesmerising.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my new chapter!  
Let the story continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Gathering Storm**

Over the thundering sounds of the cheering crowds echoing off the chalk stone walls which surrounded them. Spyro and Cynder pushed their way through the hundreds of beaming faces and eventually reached Terrador who was sitting at the front entrance of the temple with a look of pure pride and joy.

"Terrador!" Spyro exclaimed, wrapping his wings around Terrador, squeezing him a little too tightly. Cynder soon followed suit and Terrador was struggling to breathe by the sheer force of their embrace.

"Hello Spyro, Hello Cynder. It's a joy and a pleasure to see you again," chuckled Terrador, pulling himself away from their wings and turning towards the door of the temple. "The other guardians and Ignitus are waiting inside the meeting hall. Oh, and I should warn you, the other dragons might be a bit… repulsive as they've had to deal with your little foster brother for the last three days. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt," whispered Terrador before stepping through the door.

"Oh great!" Said Spyro sarcastically and laughing as he shook his head, thinking about how much restraint the dragons had to go through, not to hit Sparx into a nearby wall.

Although Sparx meant well, he tended to talk at almost every opportunity he got and had the idea to make fun of Spyro's figure occasionally. Spyro thoughts wandered back to when he was just twelve years old and playing hide and seek in the swamp with the little dragonfly. Spyro remembered, while pursuing him through the swamp, Sparx being swallowed by a frogweed which made him chuckle and grin as he walked through Inner Sanctum with Cynder following closely behind.

" _Now that's what I call karma, he still hasn't thanked me for saving him,"_ chuckled Spyro in his thoughts.

Spyro suddenly realised how far he had come. The swamp where he breathed fire for the first time, learning to fly, discovering elements which he never knew existed, defeating Malefor, and his greatest achievement: becoming a mate to Cynder. As they neared the entrance to the meeting hall, Terrador stopped and turned with an irritated look on his face as he heard the familiar raised voices of Cyril and Volteer who, again, were screaming at each other.

"They've been like this for ages, it's been torture having to listen to them for hours on end. Now that you two are here, they should cease their petty complaints and bring some well needed silence to this temple," said Terrador, rolling his eyes before pushing the doors open. Spyro and Cynder glared at the room set out before them, which sparkled as the sun blazed through the windows on the left and right forming a unison of rays. There were several podiums spread out around a large table in the middle of the room, with an emblem of an element on each. Ignitus was sitting on a podium at the far end of the room which was positioned at the head of the mahogany table, with his paw on his face and with a look of complete boredom and irritation, like the expression on Terrador's face just a few seconds before. Cyril and Volteer were on opposite sides of the table, slamming their paws down on it as they spoke, perched on their podiums and continuing a back and forth quarrel which appeared to have lasted too long for Ignitus.

"Volteer, when are you actually going to get some sense into that incredibly small brain of yours? Spyro and Cynder wouldn't want a hatchling named Spark, they would want something less ridiculous and completely laughable," shouted Cyril, causing a little bolt to come out of Volteer's snout in anger.

"My suggestion is both stupefying and adequate," retorted Volteer, "Your entries into this dissension are both perplexing and befogging as they have no resemblance to an actual logical relation to the blood parents!"

"Oh, go plug your snout into a dictionary you walking plug socket!"

Spyro and Cynder began to blush throughout this argument and snickered at Cyril's words. It was way to early to think about having a hatchling yet, especially at the age they were. Plus, it wasn't breeding season for another sixth months. Cynder then suddenly turned towards Spyro with a playful look on her face.

"Hey Spyro, watch this," Cynder said, nudging Spyro as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting an extremely fearsome yell.

"QUIET!" She thundered, completely silencing both Cyril and Volteer. Spyro's maw hung open as she sighed, completely dumbfounded by her sudden outburst.

"Woah," he said, "remind me never to get on your bad side."

Cynder winked at Spyro and the pair walked further into the room, Volteer's and Cyril's maws hanging open like a letterbox. Ignitus suddenly looked up and removed his paw from his face, his expression changed instantly as he saw Spyro and Cynder enter the room and walk towards him.

"Good afternoon Spyro, Cynder. Hope you had a pleasant journey," said Ignitus with his usual warm smile and the sun flaring off his scales through the windows.

"Hey Ignitus," Spyro replied before turning to Volteer, "long time no see Volteer,"

"Likewise, young Spyro, how absolutely thrilling, intoxicating, galvanizing and exhilarating it is to finally lay eyes on you again! Both of you!" Exclaimed Volteer, making Cyril roll his eyes at his sudden outburst of extreme vocabulary.

"Unfortunately, you two," interrupted Cyril, taking himself off his podium. "His need for inhaling an entire thesaurus worth of vocabulary has not seemed to cease over these past few months."

"I can see that," chuckled Spyro. "Hello Cyril."

Cyril bowed his head in greeting before returning it to its usual position. Spyro looked around the room to try and spot his dragonfly brother but he was nowhere in sight.

"Do you guys know where Sparx is?" Enquired Spyro, still looking around the room.

"The little fellow is still snoozing in his room, he tends to do that nowadays," replied Cyril as Spyro hopped onto one of the podiums positioned around the table.

"Well… That's Sparx for you," he said, smirking.

"Indeed, the poor little buzzing fellow has been very forlorn recently while you haven't been around." Volteer added, "He will be overjoyed to see that you're ali-."

Volteer stopped himself talking as he eyed the purple crystal which was hanging down from the gold chain around Cynder's neck. His eyes widened and his maw opened slightly in awe and intrigue. Ignitus, spotting the crystal as well, walked over beside Volteer and he too was looking at it with interest.

"Is that? No, it cannot be…" Ignitus gasped, suddenly turning his gaze towards Spyro.

"Merlin's beard!" Exclaimed Volteer, walking closer to Cynder, "where did you find this?"

Cynder looked down at the crystal around her neck before turning her gaze over to Spyro.

"It just randomly appeared when we were flying, she started to radiate with some sort of purple energy and soon enough, I did too, and a line of power shot out of both of the sides of our bodies and kind of met in middle. Then, that appeared." Explained Spyro, pointing to Cynder's necklace.

"Phenomenal, extraordinary, uncanny, prodigious-," said Volteer at breakneck speed.

"That's enough, Volteer," said Ignitus cutting in with a raised voice. "I think I have seen this somewhere before…"

Ignitus, with a snap of his claws, summoned a book, covered in silver and edged with a tint of purple, filling the space before the echo of the snap had faded. Ignitus then, with a sudden movement of his paw, turned the cover and began scanning the ancient pages with the glow of the words reflecting on his pearlescent scales. His eyes roamed each page, carefully studying each word until they suddenly moved from the book and over towards Cynder and Spyro who's heads were tilted with an unhinged expression on their faces.

"As I've said before Spyro, you never cease to amaze me," said Ignitus, looking up from the book floating before him.

"And as I've said before Ignitus," teased Spyro, "you're not making any sense."

"Spyro, that crystal around Cynder's neck, is an Amity crystal," explained Ignitus, turning the book around to show them, "It's extremely rare, powerful and a symbol of a bond. Like a ring in marriage."

"A ring huh?" Said Cynder, "seems fitting doesn't it, hon?"

"Y-yeah, course," replied Spyro, beginning to blush.

Cynder giggled before giving him a tender kiss on the cheek, embarrassing him even more.

"Yes, indeed it does Cynder," replied Ignitus with a cheeky smile on his face.

"W-Wait, you know?" Questioned Spyro, feeling as though his cheeks were on fire.

Ignitus quickly shot Spyro a wink before he turned towards the door as a little golden dragonfly, looking weary and barely awake, flew into the meeting room. Nearly bashing straight into the maw of Cyril as he slowly edged towards Ignitus.

"Good Afternoon, Sparx," said Ignitus chirpily, "glad you could finally join us."

"Can't a dragonfly get any sleep around here without you dragons always trying to bite each other's tails off?" Retorted Sparx with a sour tone, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nice to know that you could stay awake long enough for a reunion," teased Spyro.

"Cut me some slack Spyro, I've been worrying far too much about your purple butt that it-," Sparx suddenly stopped mid-sentence in realisation before turning around to see his brother standing before him, smiling and chuckling slightly.

"S-Spyro?"

"Hey Sparx."

"SPYRO!" Screamed Sparx as he wrapped his arms around Spyro's chest as tightly as he could, small tears beginning to form in his brown, dough eyes.

"Don't ever leave me alone with these guys ever again, you have no idea what it was like!" Begged Sparx, still attached to Spyro's golden chest, "I'd rather stick with you than them!" He continued, turning towards Cynder.

"That bad huh?" Chuckled Cynder with a sweet smile on her maw, "seems Spyro doesn't seem to think that I'm that bad, do you hon?" Asked Cynder with a playful tone.

"HON?" Retorted Sparx, "You mean you…?"

"Yep," Spyro and Cynder in unison.

"And you've… um…," asked Sparx, blushing slightly.

"Bit personal, even for you!" Joked Cynder.

"I'm only asking! Plus, I deserve to know. I am his brother after all."

"Yes Sparx, we have…" Spyro replied, "We're mates now."

Spyro turned towards Cynder before placing a wing over her back and nuzzling her cheek lovingly.

"Well Cynder, guess you'll have to keep reminding Spyro to add in salad with his diet, he still hasn't worked off most of it by the looks of things," joked Sparx, smirking and finally enjoying making fun of Spyro.

Cynder snickered and placed a paw over her maw, "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it," Cynder said before bringing Spyro in for a kiss and then sighing contently as their maws connected.

Ignitus, Volteer and Cyril stared at them both with a look of gratification, shooting smiles at one another.

"Ewww, can you two get a room?!" Shrieked Sparx, trying not to throw up and ruining the moment.

"I'm glad you brought that up Sparx," chimed in Ignitus, "Terrador will show you to your room so you can get yourselves settled."

"Come along you two."

Spyro and Cynder were still locked in their kiss, completely oblivious to what Ignitus had said.

"SPYRO!" Bellowed Terrador, making the two dragons jump away from each other and blush as they followed Terrador out of the meeting room and down the vast halls which seemed to go on for an eternity. The three dragons finally came to a stop near the end of the hallway in front of a gold-plated door with a little symbol of a dragon imprinted on it. Terrador opened the door, which creaked on its hinges, to reveal a beautiful room which made Spyro gasp with delight. A four-poster double bed sat in the back of the room, surrounded by a couple of bed side mahogany tables which had a clear vase and some red roses inside of them. Either side of the bed, were two sets of double doors leading to a balcony overlooking Warfang and a large group of mountains with the sun peeking over the top, giving its last light for the day. On the walls, were a series of paintings, carefully made and placed neatly along it. In the centre of the room, was a large dining table which gleamed in the sunlight. There was a second door to Spyro's right which led to a bathroom, holding taps plated with silver and a long bath, looking incredibly inviting.

"It's beautiful Terrador," said Spyro, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," replied Terrador before turning towards the door. "Sleep well you two, Ignitus wants you in the meeting room tomorrow morning bright and early, as he has a little errand for you to run."

"Don't worry, we'll be there," said Cynder, "Goodnight."

Terrador managed one more smile before leaving and closing the door behind him. Spyro and Cynder, after their long and tiring journey to Warfang, we're completely exhausted and couldn't wait to get themselves settled onto the bed and enjoy the sensation of sleep.

"I'm exhausted," yawned Spyro.

"Me too, you fancy a soak first?" Asked Cynder, motioning her head towards the bath.

"Sure, why not."

After a few hours, Spyro and Cynder returned from the bathroom to see that the moon had risen high in the sky, signalling evening had begun. Cynder yawned wearily and could barely keep her eyes open. Spyro looked at her and then picked up the weary dragoness in his wings, before kissing her forehead and turning towards the bed.

"Come on you," he said lovingly, nuzzling her cheek, "Time you were in bed."

"My hero…" She said playfully, staring into his amethyst eyes.

Spyro laid Cynder down onto the crimson bed and the two dragons snuggled up together, enjoying the feeling of the soft silk sheets on their scales. Spyro placed his wings over Cynder and put his paws around her waist and chest, entwining their tails.

"Goodnight, Spyro," Said a weary, soft voice in front of him.

"Goodnight, Cyn… Sleep well."

Spyro closed his eyes and soon succumbed to the peaceful sensation of a deep sleep, listening to the sound of Cynder's breathing and with a broad smile across his maw.

* * *

 **Back in the meeting room…**

"You all should go and rest, as you know, we need to tell Spyro and Cynder about this troubling issue tomorrow morning. I sense it won't be easy." Said Ignitus, turning towards the window as the moon peered in from the sky above.

Volteer and Terrador nodded and started to move towards the door. Cyril stayed on his podium, pondering for a few seconds before walking towards Ignitus and sitting himself down beside him.

"Spyro and Cynder are perfect together," said Cyril, with a satisfied smile, "ideal mates."

"Indeed, they are," replied Ignitus chuckling slightly.

"What I don't understand though," continued Cyril, "is how they discover an ancient power through displays of affection."

"The affairs of the heart are both a mystery and a wonderful thing Cyril," Ignitus replied, "Spyro and Cynder's bond is like nothing I have ever seen, they have great power."

"This Amity element… Holds this great power?" Enquired Cyril.

"Indeed Cyril, though we dragons have very little knowledge of it, Amity is one of the most powerful elements I have ever seen. The crystal around Cynder's neck shows this, it acts as a harness for Amity so she can contain it," explained Ignitus, "but neither she, nor Spyro can control it yet."

"I did not see any sign of jewellery on Spyro," said Cyril.

"Yes…," said Ignitus, "that is confusing isn't it, Amity can only be harnessed through purple gems or objects of great value."

"Well… Spyro is a purple dragon, maybe he doesn't need such objects to harness this power." Suggested Cyril.

"Maybe," said Ignitus, "but this makes both him and Cynder huge targets for dark forces, as Amity crystals are very rare and are extremely dangerous when used in the wrong hands..."

* * *

 **In the ruins of Mount Malefor…**

"Master Syris!" huffed a grublin as he entered the cave.

"What is it?" A disorted voice speaking with such depth could be heard towards the back of it. Looking out over the shrouded lands before him and staring at the moon.

"We spotted the purple dragon and his dragoness entering Warfang with the crystal, sir." The grublin replied, his breathing quick and shaky.

"WHAT?!" Boomed the voice, shaking the mountain and making the grublin cower in fear.

"Was it an Amity crystal?!"

"Y-Yes s-sir, we are certain of it."

Syris slammed his paw on the ground with his teeth bared in anger.

"No matter, we will still destroy them. Leave me and get the troops ready!" Exclaimed the dark dragon, turning his head slightly and a wicked grin forming on his face. The grublin hurried out of the cave and began to bark orders at the thousands of apes and rhynocks assembled below it.

"The power of Amity cannot save you now, Spyro," snarled Syris, his gleaming orange eyes reflecting on the burnt ash smothering the walls and slicing the darkness around him, "you will die a slow and painful death… like my Father."

Syris stared out at the horizon, snarling and grinning as the moon shone brightly over the hills ahead of him and the sounds of war, echoing throughout the mountain.

* * *

 **Looks like things are heating up! There we have it guys, hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter, I loved writing this so much I've already started on the next one! It should be out sometime next week depending on how busy I am with revision and other stuff. I just want to say thank you for the amazing support so far! You guys have been incredible with the favourites and the reviews, it's a pleasure to be writing stories for you. Cannot wait to see what you think of the next chapter. Until then...**

 **Hope you guys an amazing morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are!  
And this is Mystic, signing off... ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Teachings of Amity

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Sorry this one is out three days late as it is a really big chapter and plus I have been busy!**

 **CheetahLover: We!**

 **Mystic: Oh right yeah sorry! I would like to introduce my newly appointed co-writer CheetahLover who has been helping me out a lot recently with the storyline in my chapters and also has been incredible with her amazing ideas and a wicked sense of humour I might add.**

 **CheetahLover: Hello everyone! I'm honoured to be able to help Mystic write his story and I'm having an absolute blast helping him out!**

 **Mystic: Aww *blushes*... Ahem, anyway. We hope you enjoy our new chapter and it's extra long so we have more content for you to read! Lucky you! Anyway, without further ado...**

 **CheetahLover: Let the story continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Teachings of Amity**

As a warm summer sun rose in the east, signalling the early hours of morning, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador and a great number of elder dragons were sitting in the meeting room deep in conversation. Their scales shining as the sun blared through the tainted windows and painting the walls a bright gold. The guardians were all sat on their haunches in the centre of the room, around a mahogany table and with stern expressions on their faces. The elder dragons were on benches at the edge of the room, staring inward and listening intently to what was being said.

"These recent activities at the heart of Mount Malefor are worrying indeed," said Ignitus, his voice echoing off the great stone walls, "we must put the city on high alert and double the patrols on our borders."

"I agree," replied Terrador, "If they are planning an attack, we must be ready for them, we cannot have a repeat of the war."

A series of nods flowed around the room as Ignitus raised himself up further as to establish a sense of superiority.

"What becomes of Spyro and Cynder?" Asked a voice from one of the rows of benches, "they are not yet recovered from their fight with Malefor."

A series of shivers went around the room as they heard that name being spoken. Even though Malefor was dead, his name still brought fear into some of the elder's hearts and softened their warrior spirits.

"We will talk about that later when they are fully rested and, in our presence, but for now we must focus on the task at paw," replied Ignitus before turning towards Volteer who was deep in thought.

"Volteer, I need you to travel to tall plains and warn the Atlawan tribes of the growing threat and raise awareness, we cannot allow one kingdom to fall if it ever came under siege," commanded Ignitus, drawing a nod from Volteer as he turned towards the door.

"Cyril, I need you to travel to Avalar and warn Prowlus and Hunter about this, oversee their preparations and make sure they too are on high alert."

"Yes, Ignitus, I will leave immediately," nodded Cyril and he too turned towards the door.

"Terrador, you head to Dante's Freezer but… proceed with caution, some of the guards may not take kindly to a dragon taking command," pleaded Ignitus.

"Don't worry Ignitus, have I ever let you down before?" Chuckled Terrador and he also left the room, leaving Ignitus alone with the crowd of murmuring elder dragons.

"The rest of you!" He bellowed at the hundreds of faces which stared at him blankly, "make sure the citizens of this city are safe and do not let any word of this issue come out of this room, we cannot have panic within our walls. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Master Ignitus," replied the crowd before they too dispersed and left the meeting room, leaving the Chronicler alone sat on his haunches with his mind elsewhere, his eyes burning with the images of the vision he had seen back at the Chronicler Temple.

" _I have to warn Spyro and Cynder about this and start their Amity training. That vision… Cynder must know about it. As horrible as it would be for her to bear, she has too, for both of their sakes."_

* * *

" _S-S-Spyro…"_

" _Who's there?"_

 _Spyro found himself yet again shouting into the darkness of his dream and feeling a sense of dread for what awaited him. He got himself into a fighting stance and tensed his muscles, awaiting something to attack him. He found a shadow swirling before him and he knew exactly what it was forming._

" _Who are you?!" Spyro questioned the shadow before him._

 _It said nothing and continued to stare bluntly at the Purple Dragon who stood before him and suddenly tilted his head with his orange eyes still burning with a fiery rage and piercing into Spyro's soul. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared, and a new scene began to form before Spyro, but it wasn't one that he expected. To his surprise, Warfang began to appear before him completely unharmed and standing strong. Spyro looked hard at the dragon city before his expression turned to one of horror as the city was suddenly engulfed by flames. An orange glow filled his widened amethyst eyes as he took in the heinous sight which stood before him. He couldn't bring himself to believe what was occurring in front of him, how could he? His home, his memories, everything was gone. Warfang continued to burn with fire poking out in every direction and completely swallowing it in its rage. As he stared, completely helpless and trapped, he spied someone in the centre of the flames which caused his heart to skip a beat and his head to pound._

 _The darkened and completely twisted form of Cynder, in the same form as when Spyro saved her from the Dark Master's control in the portal of Convexity all those years ago._

 _Spyro was completely rooted to the spot as he stared at Cynder, her eyes full of rage and ferocity as she stared back at him. As the smoke cleared a little, Spyro spotted several dragons who were lying just below her with hideous flesh wounds and completely lifeless with no signs of life. The Guardians. Spyro couldn't breathe, his mind couldn't process what was happening before him, his life was crashing down before his eyes. Cynder started to move towards him, slowly and menacingly. Spyro still couldn't move, his limbs feeling ponderous beneath him as Cynder continued to prowl closer, until she was looking down into his amethyst eyes, which were full of fear._

" _C-Cynder?" Spyro said, his voice quivering and breaking as Cynder towered above him._

" _Cynder it's me! I-It's Spyro."_

 _Spyro watched as Cynder raised her tail blade to the side of her body, ready to strike him with a killing blow._

" _Cynder! Cynder, please! Don't do this!" Spyro pleaded as he saw Cynder's tailblade glint with the light of the fire radiating off it._

" _This is the end of your pathetic existence, Purple Dragon!" Cynder's darkened form said, her voice sounding… different, as if someone was talking through her but still full of hatred._

 _She made a sudden swift movement forward and Spyro closed his eyes, bracing for the pain which was rapidly approaching him and let out a blood curdling scream which echoed through his head as he suddenly returned to reality._

* * *

 **Back in reality…**

"Spyro! Spyro!"

Spyro's eyes flashed open and he found himself back in the Dragon Temple in Warfang, laying on the four-poster bed sweating and breathing heavily with his heart pounding out of his chest. Cynder was shaking him wildly as he woke, her expression flooding with worry. This was the second time that Spyro had been screaming in his dreams and Cynder's concern deepened as she tried to calm him down.

"Spyro, it's me, it's Cynder," said Cynder, still trying to calm the quivering Spyro beneath her who finally came to his senses and his breathing slowed a little.

"It's alright sweetie, you're safe."

"C-Cynder? Thank the a-ancestors," said Spyro, his voice tired and weak from his previous endeavour.

"Another nightmare huh?"

"Yeah…"

"You have to tell Ignitus about this," demanded Cynder, taking a bowl from a table and filling it with water from the tap in the bathroom.

"Cyn, they're just dreams," retorted Spyro.

Cynder began to get a little irritated. Although Spyro was brave and would never shy away from a fight, this trait made him turn a blind eye to his limitations, which sometimes worsened his condition.

"I don't care Spyro, you've woken up screaming your scales off for the past few days. I'm worried about you," said Cynder, her voice breaking a little as she carefully poured small amounts of water over Spyro's burning head, making him sigh.

"I'm fine honey, really," Said Spyro, taking his paws in hers and trying to reassure her, "You don't need to worry."

"It's kind of my job you know," Cynder replied gently stroking his forehead, "worrying about your purple butt."

Spyro chuckled and brought her in for a kiss but was soon stopped by the sound of their bedroom door flying open.

"What is it with you dragons and practically stopping me from sleeping?!" Complained Sparx, bursting through the door.

"Good morning to you too Sparx," said Cynder sarcastically as he flew further into the room, his little face scrunched up in anger.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Your purple dreamboat of a dragon's screaming just woke me up from a great dream! I was in a field surrounded by butterflies, eating them up one by one and-,"

"Sparx?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," snapped Spyro, his head still ringing but cooling off from the water that Cynder had placed on his head. She then dabbed it tenderly with a towel before massaging it and spreading the water around Spyro's head like before, making him shiver with content.

"Mmm."

"Better?" Asked Cynder.

"A lot better, thanks hon," replied Spyro before giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Yeesh, someone ring the ding dong bells cause these dragons are going to be having it on real soon!" Joked Sparx, forcing a look of annoyance to arrive on Spyro's face.

"SPARX!" Yelled Cynder, she too was getting rather annoyed with the little dragonfly.

"What?"

"Don't you have anyone else you can annoy?" Sighed Spyro, putting his forehead into his paw in irritation.

"Nah, I'm only here cause Ignitus told me to come and get you to go see him in the meeting room, must be something important otherwise he wouldn't have asked me!" Said Sparx triumphantly, pulling the best heroic pose he could.

"Sorry, I don't speak annoying pest language," taunted Spyro, forcing a giggle from Cynder who was trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Hah hah hah, very funny hero boy. Don't let me stop you trying to impress the love of your life!"

Spyro looked at Cynder and gave her a warm smile. Although he knew Sparx was joking, Spyro never felt happier than when Cynder was around him. It was like she had an aura around her which always made Spyro's face light up whenever he was with her, she was perfect and he loved her for it. Spyro leant forward and gave Cynder an ardent kiss and wrapped his tail around hers as Sparx tried not to projectile vomit.

"*Gag*, I'm out of here. Too much luvvy duvvy stuff for me. I'll go- *Gag* tell Ignitus that your coming then shall I?" Said Sparx, turning a light shade of green and holding a small hand to his mouth as he left.

"Well… at least we know one way to get rid of him," chuckled Spyro, gazing into Cynder's emerald eyes.

Cynder giggled a little and laid her head down onto Spyro's golden chest and listened to his heartbeat while his wings wrapped around her and his chin rested on her forehead. Spyro closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of the world around him. After a few minutes of nothing but the birds singing outside and the constant harmonic hum of the wind gliding through the trees, Spyro opened his eyes and looked down at the dragoness who was sleeping peacefully with her head still resting on his chest.

"Cynder…" He whispered, trying to wake her slowly as she groaned a little.

"I'm asleep, you should know better than to wake a lady Spyro. Especially your mate," Cynder moaned wearily, her eyes still closed but a playful grin emerging on her face.

"I should know better," said Spyro with a toothy grin, "but… I'm not your usual average mate though, am I?"

"I guess not…" Cynder said, opening one eye and raising her head a little. She gazed into Spyro's amethyst eyes and felt her chest tighten up and her heart soar at the sheer amount of love she felt for the purple dragon.

"So, you wanna get going to this meeting with Ignitus?" Cynder enquired, her voice low and silky.

"Not necessarily, I had other things in mind," Spyro said, his voice full of exuberant playfulness that made Cynder blush. She quickly placed a claw on his stomach and moved it up the the top of his golden chest which made him release a tiny high-pitched yelp as his body shivered.

"Me too," she said as a wicked grin grew across her face and pinning Spyro so he couldn't move.

"C-Cynder… T-This is not w-what I had in mind," Spyro stammered as Cynder's tailblade carressed down the side of his body.

"Could it be? The great Spyro is ticklish?" She asked in jest.

Spyro made a tremendous gulp and he felt his insides burn like he had just swallowed a thousand lit matchsticks. A feeling of dread climbed up his spine and his cheeks burned a crimson red.

" _Oh Ancestors no! Anything but tickling, anything but that!"_

"N-Nope, d-don't know what you're talking a-about!" Yelped Spyro, feeling Cynder's claw moving up and down his chest, completely immobilized and helpless within the Black Dragoness' grasp.

" _Oh this is gonna be fun"_ she snickered in her head as she slowly moved her tailblade a few inches behind Spyro's hind paws and began to slowly move her paws and claws up and down his side causing a small giggle below her and causing the poor dragon beneath her to jump violently as she poked him.

"Wow Spyro, never knew you were so good at hip thrusts," teased Cynder as she continued to torture the Purple Dragon beneath her.

"Haha-Never-haha-thought I would be-haha-using that maneuver-haha-for this!" Yelled Spyro between breaths, wriggling and moving constantly to try and pry himself from Cynder's grasp.

"You look like a fish out of water Spyro," Cynder purred as she let her tailblade retreat from his paws and move to the pinned dragon's stomach and repeated the same actions.

Spyro felt his lungs almost burst and his insides burn like fire, not only because he was being titillated by Cynder, but because he had never felt happier. Seeing Cynder enjoy herself was heaven to him.

"This is your end Purple Dragon!" mocked Cynder in a terrible Malefor-style accent.

"I-haha-will never-haha-lose against you," Spyro chuckled as he wrapped his tail around Cynder's hind leg and threw her onto her back. Cynder squealed as the roles were now reversed before looking up at Spyro with the morning blazing against his eyes and scales; glowing like a star, grinning smugly but still panting like a dog after several minutes of being tortured.

"Now then, young lady…" He said with a toothy grin, "you must know by now that I myself have a dark side."

"Oooo, do your worst dark one! I have been taught to resist any type of torture."

"Get a room! No-one wants to hear this!" Sparx shouted from behind the door with a furious blush on his face and immensely regretting listening in on their 'conversation'.

"SPARX, WE HAVE A ROOM AND YOU'RE IN IT!" Screamed Spyro, blushing furiously from the position he was in and sweating buckets from being tickled for what seemed like an eternity.

"Technically I'm behind it," countered Sparx as he flew off not wanting to hear anymore.

"He always has to ruin the moment doesn't he?" Asked Cynder, licking Spyro's cheek and smiling sweetly.

"It's part of his charm," Spyro said with a sigh before removing himself from Cynder's chest and heaving himself from off the bed with a grunt.

Cynder followed his actions and walked over to the still sweating dragon, "I guess this means I win by default?" She snickered, eyeing Spyro playfully.

"Who said this was over?" Spyro chuckled with a grin plastered on his face as he wrapped his wings around Cynder and kissed her, "Also, can you give me a hint next time it's 'Spyro tickle time?' so I can run in the opposite direction?"

"No promises," giggled Cynder as she poked Spyro's side yet again with her tailblade, making him jolt in the opposite direction.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder made their way to the meeting room, giggling and smiling the whole way as they passed the many extending hallways until they reached the familiar door of the meeting room. It opened with a slight creak that echoed around the room before them and they plodded inside with their tails entwined and broad smiles edged across their beaming faces.

"Ah Spyro, Cynder, what took you so long? Spyro sleeping in again Cynder?" Ignitus asked with a questioning look on his face.

As Spyro's mouth opened to speak, he was cut off by a sulking Sparx who was still sore after not getting his daily allowance of sleep, "You don't want to know," he said bluntly, causing both dragons faces to boil with anger and embarrassment.

"SPARX!" the two dragons screamed at the golden dragonfly causing him to fly back into a wall while Ignitus stood with an embarrassed expression upon his face.

"Well... I must say that escalated quickly," Ignitus confessed, "much quicker than I thought ha!"

"OH FOR ANCESTORS SAKE! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Spyro quickly yelled, hoping he would believe him, while Cynder was threatening Sparx in the background by baring her teeth and pushing him up against a wall.

"I'm only joking Spyro, calm yourself, I know full well what you were really doing," chuckled Ignitus, hoping to calm the blushing dragon in front of him but only succeeded in further worsening his condition, making him look like a freshly picked strawberry.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU WERE WATCHING?!" Spyro panicked but thought of a way to get payback. "I never expected that of you Ignitus," he replied with a wicked smile across his maw, similar to Cynder's earlier.

Now it was The Chroniclers' turn to blush, "W-What? I-I never, ugh! Let's just get on with the meeting," he changed the topic with extreme haste and sighed deeply before beginning.

"Spyro, Cynder, we have received word of an increasing amount of activity coming from inside of Mount Malefor," Ignitus began.

"What kind of activity?" asked Spyro as Cynder walked over to them, still eyeing Sparx with a death stare.

Ignitus breathed a deep breath and looked them in their eyes with a stern expression.

"Reports are coming in of thousands of apes, rhynocs and other dark creatures forming together at the heart of the mountain, their ranks are huge and they look prepared for a full scale attack which means they could attack anywhere at any moment."

"We've got to get there and find out what's happening!" Spyro exclaimed as he tried to get out the door but was stopped by the Ignitus' booming voice.

"SIT DOWN SPYRO! NEITHER YOU OR CYNDER ARE IN ANY WAY READY!"

The aggressive tone in his voice told Spyro loud and clear that, if he wanted to get anything done, he would have to listen. The Purple Dragon slowly edged his way back to the table with a slightly shocked face as he had never heard Ignitus speak like that.

"The armies aren't just bred for war, Spyro!" thundered Ignitus, "They were bred to capture both you and Cynder, and you running off to face them head on with no support and low amounts of power will end up with you both beyond our help. This isn't the time for recklessness!"

Spyro's heart sank, he never liked being shouted at, especially by Ignitus. Cynder placed a wing over the Purple Dragon, trying to console and calm him which he accepted with a smile.

"Then what can we do Ignitus?" Asked Spyro sourly, "as much as I would love to, we can't just sit around here while there might be a war about to break out."

"My thoughts exactly Spyro," replied Ignitus, his voice much calmer and quieter now, "I think it's time we begin your Amity training, Young Dragons!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Spyro and Cynder were sat in the training room with Ignitus standing off to the side and speaking words of encouragement with a large clear window behind him. Opposite Spyro and Cynder, were a series of targets in the shape of small grublins, which had a series of scorch marks blazed all over them from previous training sessions, that Spyro remembered all too well. The back wall was also a tad ashy and most of the paint had been completely singed off with remnants of other elements still leaving their marks. Indents from fireballs littered the area around them and gave the room an atmosphere full of power and determination, which Spyro seemed to always have a lot of whenever he entered the training room. He took his place opposite to one of the targets and ushered Cynder to stand next to him. She felt a little nervous at first but knew that with Spyro standing with her she could accomplish anything, he just needed a little leverage at times, but now she knew he was ticklish… she could make him do anything.

"Spyro, as a Purple Dragon of course you have great power," Ignitus spoke in a hushed tone, "but that power must have something to manifest from, something to fight for."

Spyro immediately glanced over to Cynder who returned his gaze with a hearty smile.

"Exactly Spyro, now… think of how much you love Cynder, how much you care for her and clear your mind of any doubts or worries that plague you. Focus on her, let your feelings guide you and feel the love soar through your veins."

Spyro closed his eyes and cleared his mind, his thoughts racing with memories of him and Cynder spending time together in Avalar and the events that unfurled that very morning.

"Cynder, that crystal around your neck is what harnesses your Amity powers. Close your eyes Cynder and breathe deeply, clear your mind and think of only the love between you and Spyro. Feel the crystal connect with your heartbeat and let the power flow inside you."

Abruptly, Spyro and Cynder felt an immense feeling of power and passion caress over their tails and spread throughout their entire bodies like running water. As they left the ground and floated with wings outstretched and minds full of wonderful memories of laying in the sun.

"Excellent! Now feel the power in your hearts, let it burn like a fire and soar like the wind. Think of the bond between you and let it flow."

Spyro's and Cynder's eyes flashed open and began to shine a radiant purple with their bodies emitting a bright amethyst glow, which ricocheted off the stone walls, bathing the entire room in light. Ignitus looked on with awe and complete bewilderment, for he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his long years of life. Spyro felt an immense burning sensation in the back of his throat as he let out an immense beam of blinding purple light, completely incinerating the target before them. Cynder's heart began to beat furiously and the crystal around her neck flashed purple as it matched with her heartbeat before releasing a beam of psychedelic colour from her maw, it too completely turning the target into ashes and decorating the wall behind it with yet more scorch marks.

"Well done!" Exclaimed Ignitus triumphantly, chuckling as Spyro and Cynder returned to the ground breathing shallow breaths and smiling contently.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Gasped Spyro, still breathing heavily and looking a bit worse for wear as blood trickled slowly out of his snout.

"Yeah… that… felt… AMAZING!" Cynder retorted as she too was breathing shallowly and feeling a little dizzy.

"I am very proud of you both, you two have done extremely well for today," Ignitus beamed at them before moving his gaze to their snouts and exhausted expressions, "but it looks like we're going to need a break," Ignitus spoke with a caring tone.

The two dragons felt extremely drained from their experience but wanted to continue despite how how much their limbs ached, just from that one burst of energy. Spyro felt he had to learn more, it felt so powerful, so surreal that he didn't want to it end.

"Come on... Ignitus, we… we can still... c-continue," Spyro challenged, still struggling to breathe and a little blood now exiting out of his mouth.

"I'm sure you could young dragon, but by doing so, you would put yourself and Cynder at great risk. Now go rest, we can continue this tomorrow," Ignitus said, leaving no room for arguments in his voice as he gestured towards the door.

Spyro and Cynder slowly trudged towards the door, their heads spinning and their breathing fast. Spyro was so dizzy that instead of going through the door, he smacked his maw straight into the side of the doorframe, tumbling backwards and leaving a rather large bruise where the doorframe landed its hit.

"Oww…" groaned Spyro, clutching the end of his maw with his paw and forcing Cynder to burst out laughing.

"First... tickling, now a door frame?! And here... I thought the great Spyro was... invincible," Cynder gasped playfully as Spyro picked himself up and let a small chuckle escape him.

Ignitus watched them leave before chuckling to himself and rolled out a bit of parchment beneath him. He let out a small puff of fire onto the parchment which glowed and burned like a candle to form into two dragons with their tails entwined and foreheads resting together, at peace and with great love.

"Spyro and Cynder… perfect," sighed Ignitus, a small tear forming in the side of his eye as he stared at his handiwork for a few seconds, "not bad if I do say so myself, could turn this into a hobby! After reading of course."

Ignitus turned towards the door but soon was rooted to the spot after hearing a familiar voice echo through his ear.

" _I-Ignitus."_

Ignitus' eyes widened and his breathing increased as he hesitantly turned his head to come face to face with… no-one. He furrowed his brows as he swiftly looked around the room for any sign of movement. Nothing.

" _I-Ignitus."_

The same dark voice echoed through his ears, but still he saw nothing until he spotted a patch of shadow that had no source.

"No, why have you come?!" he growled.

"A warning, since I'm such a nice dragon. The element of Amity WILL be mine, so be prepared to part ways with your precious young dragons."

"NEVER!" boomed Ignitus as he unsheathed his claws and pounced onto the shadow but grasped nothing.

"WHERE ARE YOU COWARD?!" he shouted and let out a mighty roar which shook the ground beneath him.

The shadow suddenly warped and whispered behind Ignitus before forming into a black dragon with piercing orange eyes that looked into his soul. Ignitus turned and stared at it for a few seconds before it rushed towards him with immense speed and surged through his stomach, forcing him backwards and to breathe heavily. He turned to see where the shadow had gone, but saw nothing apart from the burnt walls facing him.

" _How? How could he…?"_

Ignitus laid there for a few moments, gasping for air. He regained his composure and heaved himself back up onto all fours, his thoughts racing and his heart pumping furiously.

" _I must keep my guard up at all times, for Spyro and Cynder's sake. He needs to tell Cynder about my vision, it's the only way to keep them both safe."_

* * *

Spyro and Cynder walked back through the wide hallways and past great oak doors before reaching the comfort of their bedroom. Spyro pushed the door open with a shaking paw and immediately flopped down onto the bed, with Cynder closely following suit.

"I'm… exhausted," gasped Spyro, his eyes closed and his limbs sprawled out over the bed.

"Me… too."

The two dragons laid there, completely spent and drained of any energy they had left. Spyro though, with a smirk on his maw, conjured up a plan for revenge to get Cynder back after the early torture session he had endured that morning. He wrapped his tail around Cynder's hind legs and his wings around her body while using the rest of his strength to flip them so that Cynder was beneath him which earned a small squeal from the black dragoness.

"S-Spyro! What are you doing?!" squeaked Cynder, her emerald eyes radiating from the sunset's light which shone through the windows and rested on their bodies.

A wicked grin began to grow on Spyro's maw as he leant over to Cynder's ear before whispering menacingly, "I said I'd get payback didn't I?"

His tailblade moved slowly down Cynder's side which caused a slight giggle from beneath him and some sudden jolts as he began to slowly caress his claw down Cynder's chest.

"S-Spyro-haha-C-Come on, I-I was-haha-only joking!" Shrieked Cynder, as Spyro moved his claws around her thighs and began to stroke the base of her paws with his tailblade.

"Oh Cynder, I never knew you were so good at hip thrusts," mocked Spyro, enjoying his revenge.

"Very-haha-funny!"

Spyro continued to torture Cynder for what seemed like an eternity for the black dragoness. He didn't let up, prodding and poking, softly stroking and moving his limbs around her entire body making his loving mate howl with laughter.

"Please-haha-I can't-haha-take anymore!" Pleaded Cynder, still rolling around and completely pinned.

"Sorry, is the Terror of the Skies submitting?" Asked Spyro, still with a wicked smile on his maw, wide as ever.

"Fine!-haha-I submit!"

Spyro retracted his claws and tail blade from his prisoner's body as she laid there, gasping for air.

"You… really do… have a dark side," said Cynder, taking breaks in between words to catch some much needed air.

Spyro winked at her and laid himself down sighing contently as his body came into contact with the silky sheets, before putting his wings around Cynder and pulling her into a tight embrace. Cynder moved her head underneath Spyro's chin and nuzzled it tenderly as their tails entwined completing a comforting embrace for both dragons as each dreamt about the other. With the sun beaming it's last light over the mountains and allowing the twinkling of the stars to make their appearance in the night sky, a blissful hush came over the landscape, as the soft cloak of night engulfed the world, sealing an envelope of evening and peaceful slumber. Spyro and Cynder, breathing in unison and locked in a peaceful sleep, glowed a psychedelic purple with the moonlight reflecting off their scales.

Content, happy and even more in love...

* * *

 **Mystic: There we have it guys! Our first chapter as co-writers!**

 **CheetahLover: This was amazing! Spyro just can't catch a break can he?**

 **Mystic: He certainly can't, not with Cynder around!**

 **Spyro: Hey! Not fair!**

 **CheetahLover: There, there Spyro. *Internally plots new ways to embarrass him and tells Cynder***

 **Spyro: What are you doing?**

 **CheetahLover and Cynder: NOTHING!**

 **Mystic: Spyro, I think you're gonna be having a hard time very soon!**

 **Spyro: Oh Ancestors *facepalms***

 **Mystic: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed our new chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it together. It really was a lot of fun writing this as we laughed most of the time! The next chapter should be out approximately during the weekend as me and Cheetah have more time. Feel free to review as we love to hear your feedback and leave a follow to get a notification when a new chapter goes live!**

 **CheetahLover: We hope you have an amazing morning, afternoon or evening!**

 **Mystic: And this is Mystic…**

 **CheetahLover: And CheetahLover…**

 **Mystic and CheetahLover: Signing off… ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Sparks and Tears

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Hope you guys had an amazing weekend, again we're sorry that we couldn't get this chapter sooner!**

 **CheetahLover: We were busier than expected, anyway this chapter is now up and we hope you enjoy it!**

 **Mystic: The next chapter should be up sometime around Friday-Saturday so stay tuned for more story progression! Now without further ado…**

 **CheetahLover: Let the story continue...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sparks and Tears**

As the sun rose gracefully and peaked over the mountains, engulfing the land in it's great golden light, Volteer breathed in the fresh morning air as he continued his journey to Tall Plains. He felt the wind fly over his scales like a blanket and listened to the birds chirping around him, free and gleeful. Volteer always liked being away from the temple and seeing the outside world. How it was always changing like the tide, the wisp of the wind on his scales and the beating heart of every living creature. It was also an opportunity to get away from Cyril who he had reached the end of his tether with. Volteer stared at the bed of clouds above him, the luscious grass underneath his paws and towering mountains ahead of him before realising why he was really there in the first place.

" _Ah, you never get tired of a nice landscape, better get to Tall Plains quickly though. I can think of a better word than quickly… hmm."_

Volteer glided through the air with his scales glowing a bright yellow and reflecting the rising sun's rays making him shine like a light bulb. He had been flying through the sky peacefully, scrutinising every cloud and trying to figure out what it's shape reminded him of.

" _Oh, there's a grublin, some lovely flowers, there's Cyril's incredibly tiresome face…"_

The electric guardian continued on, taking in every moment of his short freedom until a thundering roar broke his concentration and caused him to slightly wobble in the air from the sudden outburst.

"What in ancestors name was that?!" He asked, his voice raised a little high from shock and a little fear.

He scanned the ground and heard the same roar echo through the air, his ears pinpointed the location of the sound and, naturally, he headed towards it. After a few minutes of flying, he had found a clearing which appeared to house grublins crowding around something. Volteer landed as quietly as he could with his paws gently touching the ground and his wings returning to his sides. He quickly darted behind a nearby bush and brushed some of the twigs aside. His beady, yellow eyes pierced through the leaves to try and catch a glimpse of what the grublins were so interested in. His eyes widened. A dragoness was lying on the ground with a series of cuts and bruises spread over her body, bleeding and barely clinging onto quickly turned his attention to the large number of grublins who were advancing on the dragoness' position, getting set to deliver the killing blow. Feeling his heart lurch, the electric dragon roared from the bushes, spreading the leaves over a distant tree and he rocketed towards the group of grublins. He let out a surge of electricity, completely frying any grublin who was close enough, causing them to scream in pain as a thousand bolts ran through their bodies. With a sword unsheathed, one brave grublin ran towards Volteer but was soon met by his tailblade, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Volteer turned towards the remaining small creatures with a menacing look in his eyes and little bolts of electricity emerging from his nostrils. They began to run towards him, but were met by an enormous wave of power and volts shooting from Volteer's maw and were completely incinerated by the shear force of the attack. Volteer, surveying the scene, folded his wings back into his body and quickly snapped his gaze over to the direction of the wounded dragoness. She was still unconscious so Volteer decided to carry her on his back to a waterfall he had noticed a bit further back. He stretched his wing under the wounded dragoness and heaved her onto his back, moving her slightly to make sure she was comfortable. Taking each step with grace and care, Volteer slowly walked over to the running water which sparkled and radiated with a calm, silver glow as he carefully laid the dragoness down on the soft grass. He tore off a large sheet of bark from a nearby tree and filled it up with water before carefully drenching the dragoness' injuries, wiping away the blood that covered her body. With each cupful of water that Volteer used, the more he began to see her true colours. Volteer's eyes lit up after seeing pearl, white scales that reflected the sun's rays back to him, filling his vision with pure beauty.

" _Merlin's Beard! She's beautiful!"_

He marvelled at the sight that was before him, a beautiful dragoness with pearl white scales and a yellow underbelly. She had golden horns and large twirled tailblade which flicked while she slept. Volteer had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He sat there, completely enchanted by the dragoness' beauty, nature itself couldn't compare to the figure laying before him. She was sleeping soundly with her chest rising slowly as she breathed. He gently poked the dragoness with his claw and caused her to stir, her eyes shot open when she spotted a yellow dragon looming over her with his shimmering yellow eyes glowing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?!" she sneered as she sprung into a fighting stance, but soon winced in pain as the reality of her injuries had been brought to her attention.

"Easy, easy! Your wounds are not yet healed," Volteer said with a firm tone.

"Says who?!" The young dragoness retorted, looking at the dragon with suspicious eyes.

"Says the dragon who is currently keeping you alive! My name is Volteer," Volteer said proudly, pushing out his chest. "I'm the guardian of electricity in the great city of Warfang."

"Oh, a guardian huh?" Questioned the pearl dragoness, her face scrunched up from the pain she was in.

"Indeed," replied Volteer calmly, "May I inquire as to what your name is?"

"Aurora," she answered, before turning her gaze to the ground and staring at her paws, "thank you for saving me back there, but if I may, why did you save me? You don't know me and you could have easily just carried on your way."

Volteer edged towards Aurora and sat himself down next to her, placing a wing over her back before speaking.

"As a guardian of an element, I have a duty to protect all I can. Every bird, every twig and every creature is part of this world that we live in, and I serve to protect it and I would willingly give my life in the process."

Aurora stared in wonder at Volteer who was beaming at her with a loving and caring smile which generated a small blush to appear on her cheeks, how could one dragon do so much and yet be so happy? She stared into his amber eyes with admiration and complete wonder but was soon broken out of her trance by the sound of Volteer's voice.

"Plus, how could I not help a damsel in distress?" he joked with a smirk spread across his maw.

"I could've handled them if one of those pests hadn't snuck up behind me," Aurora pouted.

"I have no doubt about it!" Chuckled Volteer, his tail swishing playfully behind him and slowly getting closer to Aurora's. Aurora continued to stare at her saviour with shining yellow eyes that made Volteer's heart race and he felt something inside him click as he stared at the dragoness next to him. He gently pushed his tail closer to Aurora's and then carefully touched it with his own. They both quickly retracted with wild blushes on their faces before Volteer ended the awkward silence.

"Ahem, y-you should probably get some rest," he stammered with his cheeks still burning, "I'll be close by if you need me."

"O-Ok, thank you, Volteer," she replied with a nod as she settled herself down.

"My pleasure."

Volteer sat on his haunches next to a tall oak tree with his thoughts racing and heart pumping furiously.

" _Why… Why am I acting like this?"_

He turned his gaze over to Aurora who was lying with her head resting on her paws and breathing steadily. He felt that same feeling again, this time stronger as if something was pulling him towards her.

Aurora opened her eyes ever so slightly to spy on the electric dragon who was sitting just to the left of her.

" _A guardian, wow! And an electric dragon by the looks of it. Why did he save me? I'm a nobody. Why is he being so thoughtful and why am I getting this weird feeling in my stomach?"_

She stared at him for a few moments, eyeing his masculine physique and taking in every moment. She slowly closed her eyes again before drifting off to sleep within a matter of mere seconds.

Volteer continued to stare at her with wide eyes as she slept, his chest tightening and feeling slightly nauseous. He let out a small sigh before turning his attention back to the sky.

" _Ancestors, guide me. What is this feeling inside of me? Am I i-in love...? No, I can't be, she's beautiful though. Even Cyril would be of great help right now, can't believe I'm saying that."_

* * *

 **Back in Warfang...**

Spyro awoke from his first decent night of sleep in ages, it was the first time that he actually felt awake for once and relieved that he had not almost burst his lungs from screaming at the top of his voice after waking up from his dream. He glanced down towards Cynder who was still sleeping soundly with a small smile across her maw, dreaming and breathing slowly and rhythmically. Spyro carefully pushed his way out from Cynder's embrace, which made her stir a little but not enough to wake her and stretched himself out beside the bed. He felt fully recharged and indulged in the fact that his legs didn't weigh like a ton of bricks beneath him. Spyro turned his gaze to the balcony window and looked to the sky, clear and blue with no clouds in sight. He opened the glass door and wandered out to the edge of the balcony, breathing in the fresh, clean air around him.

"I could get used to this," he said to himself, overlooking the landscape which spread like a carpet around him. He took another look back into the room and checked if Cynder was still sleeping.

"Well, at least we know which one of us likes to sleep in," he chuckled to himself as he placed his paws on the stone banister at the end of the balcony and rested the top of his head on them. He let out a long and content sigh as he closed his eyes and felt the cool, summer breeze gently caress over his maw and listened to the birds chirping around him. Cynder awoke to a small chill coursing through her body as she opened her eyes. She let out a small yawn and trudged off the bed, stretching her paws and wings out before turning towards the balcony. Spyro was still sitting in the same position, with his eyes closed and paws resting on the edge of the pearl-stone balcony with a satisfied smile over his face.

"Morning sweetie," said Cynder chirply, walking over to Spyro and licking his cheek.

"Morning Cyn, sleep well?"

"I think I should be asking you that question," she replied playfully, "beings that you didn't wake up screaming, I would say that you slept like a brick."

"I did for once!" Retorted Spyro, grinning wildly, "I don't actually feel like I've been hit with a club about fifty times."

"You certainly don't act like it!" Joked Cynder, causing a little giggle between both of them.

"Oh, I see how it is!"

They both shared a chuckle before giving each other a tender kiss on the lips and then wrapping their wings around each other and bringing one another close before looking to the horizon again. The sun was barely peeking over the tops of the trees and the grass on the mountains slowly swayed in the cool summer breeze, which swept across the landscape. A group of animals were leaping over to a nearby stream, taking a few sips of the water before continuing off into a distant forest. Everything was so full of life, so free. Spyro felt a tear coming to his eye and a large smile stretching to the far corners of his maw at the scene laid out before him. Cynder sensed this and slowly nuzzled his chest gently and purred as he returned the motion.

"All of this is here because of you, you know?" Said Cynder, looking up at Spyro's expression as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Not just me," he replied, turning his head towards Cynder's and gazing into her emerald eyes, "It's here because of us Cynder, _we_ did it. Together."

"I almost destroyed it though, I almost killed you! I can't help but think of what would happen if I-I… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, I've brought so much misery to the world. I just don't think it has a place for a… a creature like me," replied Cynder, tears rolling down her face as Spyro brought her closer.

"Don't you dare think like that," Spyro said sternly, bringing her face up to his with a claw, "it wasn't your fault. Malefor was controlling you, you had no part in your actions. I saw your true self Cynder and I fell in love with it instantly, so don't you even begin to believe that you hurt me because you didn't and you never could. You are a dragon Cynder. A beautiful, powerful, cunning and simply stunning dragon and I couldn't think of a world where you're not in it. You mean so much to me, I love you and I always will, to the day I die."

Cynder felt she was about to scream with happiness. Spyro's words meant so much to her, they were so heartfelt and kind which was one of the things she loved most about him. His ability to see the good in people and bring out the best in them. She pulled her purple mate into a passionate and loving kiss, sighing and letting tears of joy stream down her face.

"As will I," she replied, "to the day I die."

Their tails entwined as they embraced each other and enjoyed the peaceful moment that they had. Spyro reluctantly pulled his maw away from Cynder's before placing a paw on her cheek.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Ignitus, there's something I need to ask him," said Spyro with a smile as sweet as honey.

"Ok, hurry back though alright?"

Spyro nodded and turned towards the bedroom door leaving Cynder alone on the balcony. He took one look back as he opened the door, watching her scales glint and dance in the sun's light, making his heart flutter and a look of utter intimacy came to his face as he resting his cheek on the door while sighing. He quickly maintained his composure and left the room. Cynder remained on the balcony with a large smile over her maw and humming to herself as the small but familiar figure of Sparx entered through the door. He looked around to try and find any trace of his purple brother but instead spotted the black dragoness who was making her way back into the room from the balcony and giving him a rather cold shoulder. Cynder and Sparx were left alone in the bedroom, the little dragonfly was sweating buckets from being alone in the same room as the black dragoness while Cynder was giving him an evil stare.

"So… uh, n-nice weather?" Sparx stuttered as he attempted to make peace with his brother's mate.

Cynder turned her head to stare at the yellow dragonfly with her emerald eyes piercing into his soul, causing him to shudder.

"Geez, what's your problem?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Her eyes narrowed while her teeth became visible and a snarl echoed around the room, "Who says I've got a problem?"

Sparx put his arms up in defence and backed away, "No-one! Absolutely no-one!"

Cynder's angered expression disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Sparx noticed her trying to hold back a continuous stretch of laughter but failing miserably, "You should-haha-have seen-haha-the look on-haha- your face!"

"Not funny! I thought you were gonna tear me to shreds!" Sparx exclaimed as he folded his arms in anger and turned his back on the laughing dragoness.

Cynder wiped a tear from her eye with her claw as she recovered from her giggling fit, "I'm sorry Sparx, but I just couldn't resist."

The yellow dragonfly didn't answer and kept his back turned. Cynder stared at him with her emerald eyes as an idea crept into her mind.

"Oh well, if you're not speaking to me then I guess I can't show you the meadow full of delicious butterflies," Cynder teased, a wicked grin forming on her maw.

Sparx's eyes widened and his mouth drooled at the thought of delectable snacks filling his stomach. He pictured all the different colours that had many types of exotic flavourings and imagined himself frolicking through the open meadow, gobbling each one up as he went.

"Sparx? Sparx? SPARX!"

Sparx was rudely snapped out of his fantasy by Cynder's voice screaming at him. His little face crinkled in anger and frustration as he was enjoying his little moment of freedom.

"What? I was daydreaming!" Sparx whined.

Cynder shook her head and placed her paw on her forehead, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because of my natural charm," Sparx proudly stated.

"If by 'natural charm' you mean annoyance, then I completely agree with you," Cynder retorted, making Sparx's mouth drop to the floor.

"Well that's just rude," Sparx commented, making the black dragoness chuckle.

"You know, you can be pretty funny at times," Cynder admitted, earning a smile from the dragonfly.

"Of course I'm funny! There had to be someone who could keep the atmosphere light in the adventures we go on!" Sparx stated.

"That's fair enough," replied Cynder chuckling awkwardly at how she and Sparx were actually having a decent conversation.

"Hey, uh… I just want to say I'm sorry for doubting you," sighed Sparx, a solemn expression growing on his face, "I was just trying to look out for Spyro but it turns out that… I was actually... t-trying to push the one thing that could help him more than anything and I'm sorry for that."

"Aww, I'm touched," Cynder giggled as she placed her paw over her heart.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go getting used to it," Sparx groaned as a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

Cynder and Sparx sat there with tiny blotches of red on their cheeks as they chuckled awkwardly. It was the first time that they had a proper civilized conversation without wanting to bite each other's heads off. They talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other properly. It was mostly Cynder asking the questions.

"So Sparx, what was Spyro like when he was younger?" The black dragoness had wondered this for a while now, she knew the Spyro that was always willing to do anything to save others around him, but she didn't know the one that didn't have any responsibilities on his shoulders.

Sparx placed his fingers under his chin in thought and eventually answered her. "Well, for one thing he never used to fly."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked, not being able to imagine Spyro never flying.

"Exactly what it sounds like, he always used to walk everywhere, also we all believed that he was a dragonfly until mum and dad told us he was actually a dragon," Sparx explained as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Well I can definitely say that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Cynder confessed to the dragonfly as a perplexed expression plastered itself on her face.

"Apart from that, he was always getting in trouble," Sparx admitted which earned him a raised eyebrow from Cynder. "Ok, so _he_ would be getting _me_ out of trouble, but that meant he would get himself in trouble, so it's no different!" Sparx defended himself, making Cynder chuckle.

The two descended into another awkward silence until Sparx's voice broke through the air.

"Well, I better go help the elders with their daily chores out in the city," said Sparx, raising himself from his sitting position on the bed and turning towards the bedroom door, "got some dragons that need to be put in their place."

"Hey, thanks by the way. I enjoyed our chat, shows how much we both care for Spyro."

"No worries, anything for Spyro's 'princess'," joked Sparx before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Cynder was once again left alone in the bedroom, pondering on how she should spend her day. Her mind stepped back to the last few hours when Spyro had said how much he meant to her.

" _You mean so much to me, I love you and I always will, to the day I die."_

A small tear came to her eye as she relived those precious moments in her head and slowly repeated those five, loving words.

" _To the day I die."_

Cynder suddenly snapped out of her trance and stared back at her bedroom door longing for Spyro to return.

"I wonder what Spyro wanted to ask Ignitus?" Cynder wondered out loud.

* * *

Spyro continued walking through the vast halls, humming to himself as he went. Although Cynder didn't know it, Spyro was a very good singer. He used to sing all the time in the swamp when he was on his own, away from prying eyes of other dragonflies, particularly Sparx. When Ignitus found him and told him about his destiny, he had very little time for singing. Spyro approached Ignitus' living chambers and knocked twice on the door, hearing some movement inside.

"Enter," Ignitus said through the door, his voice shaky and very low.

Spyro opened the door and took a few steps inside until seeing the rather tired and worried face of Ignitus, sitting behind his desk in the middle of the room.

"Ah! Spyro my boy, what can I do you for?" Asked Ignitus, trying to put on the happiest face he could for the purple dragon.

"Are you ok Ignitus?" Enquired the purple dragon, "you seem a little… out of it this morning."

Spyro stared at the mess that was laid out before him. Pieces of parchment were discarded around the wooden floor like rubbish. Pages had been torn out of their books and littered the shelves and were stuck to the window behind the Chronicler. Ignitus' desk was stacked with papers and pieces of parchment with a little magnifying glass that was sat on the edge, which showed that he had been working tirelessly through the night. Ignitus himself didn't look in very good shape. His eyes were half closed and his scales were a little grey which showed that he was not feeling himself - he was quivering a little. Spyro felt a little saddened on seeing this image, if there was something wrong with Ignitus, he had to know.

"I'm perfectly fine Spyro," reassured Ignitus, his eyelids drooping and closing halfway, "now, what can I help you with?"

The previous morning, Cynder told Spyro that he needed to tell Ignitus about the dreams he had been having and he thought that this would be the perfect chance to tell him. He took a deep breath and began telling Ignitus what he had seen: Cynder dying in his arms and a shadow dragon about to finish her off, Warfang burning and Cynder at the heart of it with the guardians dead around her; his dream the previous night.

"I slept fine last night for some weird reason so this must mean they aren't consistent," he added, "But, they are just dreams, right?"

Ignitus stared at the little purple dragon who was opposite him and looking rather glum, before him giving him a soft smile.

"They are just dreams Spyro, which is why they are so frightening," replied Ignitus, walking out from behind the desk and placing himself next to Spyro and laying a large wing onto his back, "Although Amity is a force for good, it tests a warrior's love for their companion using nightmares. Beings that you and Cynder are so strong with Amity, and how you are able to use it for defence, shows that you seem to be doing the right things and ticking the right boxes."

"But when will the nightmares stop Ignitus? Sometimes I wake up and… I can't breathe."

"They will in time, Young Dragon. I will ask you this though, who has been there every time you have opened your eyes and cared for you?"

Spyro thought for a few moments before realising what Ignitus meant with his eyes widening in realisation.

"Cynder!"

"Indeed Spyro, as long as Cynder is with you, no harm can come to you."

Spyro nodded before turning towards the door.

"Oh and Spyro?"

"Yes Ignitus?"

"You must tell Cynder about what I saw in my vision, not telling her will only make her more worried for your safety if you continue to ignore it," demanded Ignitus sternly, drawing another nod from the purple dragon as he left the room. Spyro sniffed the air around him and caught onto the luscious smell of freshly cooked meat from the cafeteria. An idea suddenly rushed to his mind as he took in the scent.

" _Breakfast in bed! That'll cheer Cynder up from worrying about her past so much!"_

Spyro turned his attention towards the cafeteria and started to walk towards it, thinking of how his mate would react to such an act of selflessness and kindness.

* * *

 **On the outskirts of Tall Plains...**

Aurora sleepily opened her eyes as she spotted the electric guardian sitting in front of her with a puzzled look on his face. She stretched her legs out and wings before letting out a yawn, showing off her glistening white teeth as she stood in the sunlight, taking in the warmth and comfort of it's morning blaze.

"Hello Volteer" she said with a warm smile, walking over to the yellow dragon who was sitting beneath the oak tree where she last saw him.

His eyes widened as he heard his name being spoken by a sweet voice and turned his head to find the source, Aurora. He had been thinking about what the sudden change in his heart meant, he had come up with multiple reasons but none made sense except one.

"Sleep well?" he inquired, his beady yellow eyes roaming over the dragoness.

"Yes, thank you for watching over me," she thanked him which caused a light red to surface on his face.

"W-Well, it would have been rude, ill-mannered and impolite of me not to," he rapidly replied as a chuckle beside him made him smile.

"You're like a walking thesaurus," Aurora observed.

"So I've been told," Volteer's mind immediately thought of Cyril and the many arguments the two of them had, "I've also been referred to as multiple different types of electrical devices, like a plug socket for example."

Aurora let out a soft chuckle upon hearing these words and settled herself down next to the electric guardian. The two dragons shared a peaceful moment where they enjoyed the silence and each other's company, Volteer decided to voice his thoughts about what he had been feeling earlier.

"Aurora, t-there is something I would like to question, query, ask you," he stuttered and blurted out as many synonyms as he could, his eyes widening and cheeks flaring as red as cherries.

"Yes?"

"Do yo-" he was cut off by a sudden crack from the bushes. He quickly rose to a fighting stance; teeth bared, claws unsheathed and a deep growl resonated from the back of his throat.

"Who's there?" he snarled as his tail flicked back and forth in anticipation. His eyes scanned the area around them and he continually checked on Aurora to make sure she was still there.

"Volteer, behind you!" Aurora shouted.

He swiftly turned around and was confronted by a dozen grublins with swords unsheathed. They hurtled towards the electric guardian, but were slain in the same way that Volteer had dealt with the previous attackers. A familiar scream echoed in his ears and caused his heart to quicken in pace, he turned to the origin of the scream and saw that Aurora was overrun with grublins and was unable to fight back due to her injuries. They began to bind her paws together with a pair of shackles which had been fashioned from the earth element and seemed unbreakable and completely immobilized Aurora and stopped her from moving, sapping all the energy she had inside of her body until she passed out.

"AURORA!" Volteer bellowed as he let out a glorious surge of electricity which vaporised all grublins close to him. He sprinted towards Aurora, but found himself suddenly unable to move. A grublin, that had burrowed under the earth, had managed to slip on a shackle like Aurora's around one of his back paws and gave them the opportunity they needed to catch the guardian unaware. A dozen more grublins appeared out of the trees and held Volteer down while they finished their task and completely halted his movements. The shackles appeared to work the same way as Aurora's and Volteer was drained of every ounce of strength he possessed until he too blacked out from his lack of energy and power. Syris landed heavily on his paws and made the ground shake a little as he touched down and surveyed the scene.

"Take them both," he smirked, "I have something in mind for these two."

* * *

 **Back in Warfang…**

Spyro came out of the cafeteria with a large silver tray which held two rather large portions of meat and a little vase with a red rose inside. He made his way to his and Cynder's room, hoping to surprise the dragoness. As he approached their room he heard a faint noise, it increased in volume as he grew closer and closer to the door of their bedroom. He placed his ear to the door and what he heard made his heart soar and a wide grin spread across his face. Cynder was singing. Her voice was bliss to his ears and he sighed a little at how beautiful she sounded.

" _This is the darkest night, Stars have all faded away,_

 _Quiet upon this world, Through the clouds there is a light,_

 _We will find our way,"_

He slowly opened the door to see Cynder alone on the balcony and singing softly to the outside world as he entered. Spyro placed the silver tray onto the table gently and began to slowly walk towards the still singing Cynder who was lost in song.

" _I would die for you, cross the sky for you,_

 _I will send out a light burning for you alone,_

 _You're all I need, You set me free,_

 _And this fire will guide you home,"_

Spyro was completely mesmerized by how angelic Cynder's voice sounded, she sang with such feeling and emotion that he began to cry tears of pride. Cynder stopped for a moment and sighed as she laid her head down on her paws on the banister.

"Don't stop," said a voice behind her which made her jump.

"S-Spyro! When did you get back?" Stammered Cynder, trying to hide her blushes and embarrassment.

" _Oh Ancestors, did he hear me sing? I must've sounded like such a dork to him."_

"Just a moment ago," replied Spyro before gazing into her emerald eyes, "Cynder, you have a beautiful voice."

Cynder was taken aback a little, "w-what?"

"I heard you just now, you're amazing!" Exclaimed Spyro, drawing her in for a proud embrace and nuzzling her cheek tenderly.

"Do you really mean that?" the black dragoness inquired, a small smile pasted on her maw and her eyes shimmering with happiness.

"I do," Spyro assured her, his eyes sparkling with the same happiness Cynder felt.

He leaned closer to Cynder's face and gave her a gentle, but heartfelt, kiss. As he pulled away he admired his mates features; her stunning horns, her mesmerizing emerald eyes that he could get lost in for days, her witty remarks whenever Sparx annoyed either of them, and her beautiful black scales that reflected light in ways that he could have never imagined. He was broken out of his thoughts by a silky voice he had grown to love.

"What are you looking at?" Cynder asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious of the way Spyro was staring at her.

"You," he replied, a playful smirk emerging on his maw as he enveloped Cynder in a warm hug that neither wanted to end. They stood on the balcony, admiring all the wondrous pieces of nature that surrounded them, and enjoyed the blissful moment that the two could share in each other's company. Spyro quickly realised the entire reason why he came back to the room in the first place and slowly unwrapped his wings from Cynder and lured her back into the bedroom.

"While I was out I thought I might as well get us something so…"

Cynder's eyes widened as she spotted a silver tray which held two dishes of meat for the both of them and a red rose peeking out over the top of a clear glass vase.

"I mean, it's not exactly breakfast in bed but… I think it's close enough," Spyro sighed as Cynder, to his surprise, jumped up onto the bed and laid on her side with her head resting on her paw, striking a sexy pose which made Spyro blush a little.

"Well, I'm in bed now so… I guess it kind of is!" Chuckled Cynder as she raised her eyebrows a couple of times as Spyro brought the silver tray over to her before laying down on the bed himself. After Spyro and Cynder had finished their breakfast, Spyro spent most of the morning curled up with Cynder next to him and enjoying their time together as the hours ticked by.

As Spyro held Cynder, Ignitus' words echoed in his mind.

" _You must tell Cynder about what I saw in my vision, not telling her will only make her more worried for your safety if you continue to ignore it."_

Spyro unraveled himself and sat up, dragging Cynder along with him. He placed his paws on her shoulders and stared into her emerald eyes.

"Cyn, there's something I need to tell you," he stated seriously.

Cynder could tell from the tone his voice took on that whatever he was going to tell her was not going to be easy to hear.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" she inquired, hoping it wasn't anything shattering.

Spyro breathed in deeply and steeled his nerves for the next words, "Back in Avalar when Ignitus came to see me, he didn't just see me for a reunion or to tell me that we had discovered a new element. He told me that he had a vision..."

Cynder's eyes widened slightly as she coaxed Spyro to continue, "And… what did he see?"

Spyro took a deep breath and closed his eyes before saying the next few words which plagued his mind.

"He saw…"

Spyro stopped halfway through his sentence unable to finish it, he felt his eyes well up with tears and his heart sink before finishing the sentence.

"He saw me d-dying Cynder," continued Spyro before breaking into a continuous stream of tears and falling onto Cynder.

Cynder placed a paw over his maw and cradled him in her arms, "It may have been a vision Spyro, but we decide our destinies. I learned that a long time ago when you saved me. I won't let this vision happen no matter what," Cynder promised as she felt her shoulder become slightly wet with Spyro's tears. Her heart broke at the sight of her mate, she hated seeing Spyro like this and felt immense pity for him. In that moment she made the decision that, no matter what, he would not die. He was the third beat of her heart and would live on.

"I'm frightened honey, I don't know what to do!" Spyro sobbed, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, I've got you, till the day I die," reassured Cynder, stroking his head tenderly with her paw and caressing over his head fins.

"T-Till the day I die," Sniffed Spyro, staring into Cynder's eyes before struggling a smile and gave her a teary kiss that made him feel a little lighter, he could always count on Cynder to make him feel better, no matter the situation. Spyro and Cynder, with their wings wrapped around each other and hearts beating in unison, remained in their embrace. As the warm afternoon blaze of the sun blared through the balcony window, coating both dragons in a blanket of sunlight, which danced around them forming a protective wall, a wall that, if love conquered all, would never fall.

* * *

 **Mystic: There we have it guys! Another chapter done! Hopefully you guys enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it. Did you enjoy it Cheetah?**

 **CheetahLover: I very much did Mystic! I'm glad Volteer has met someone at long last!**

 **Mystic: You and me both, but what's going to happen to him now that Syris has him captured?**

 **CheetahLover: You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Cynder: I thought my singing was the best part!**

 **Spyro: You got that right!**

 **Mystic: We haven't heard you sing yet Spyro!**

 **Cynder: Yeah! Still haven't heard your set of pipes yet hon, wonder how good you sound!**

 **Spyro: *gulp***

 **CheetahLover: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed our new chapter and have a great morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are...**

 **Mystic: And this is Mystic…**

 **CheetahLover: And CheetahLover...**

 **Mystic and CheetahLover: Signing off… ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: A Hero's Calling

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. We are really sorry that this has taken so long to come out, but both me and Cheetah have been extremely busy with school and life. Plus we have been really tired lately due to the increase of work we've had to put in but we will keep ploughing away and making sure that this novel is the best that it can be. Just as a warning for younger readers (which there shouldn't be if you had looked at the rating), there are some uses of bad language in the first scene and there will probably be more uses as the novel progresses. There are also some very small sexual references, but there is nothing extreme. Just wanted to let you guys know before reading, you have been warned!**

 **CheetahLover: We hope you guys enjoy our new chapter and without further ado!**

 **Mystic: Let the story continue...**

 **Update: I am such an idiot, I missed out some really bad grammar mistakes while proof-reading and I'm really sorry for the people who have already read the chapter. They've all been sorted and the chapter should flow a lot better now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Hero's Calling**

Volteer's amber eyes shot open, a bright light blazing through a hole in the wall, blinding him instantly as he opened them. He looked around to try and assess his situation, he appeared to be bound with the same earth shackles that the grublins had captured him in. The chains were bound together and held with a firm green glow between each buckle, fused with a slab and emitting from the two pillars either side of the electric guardian. They held his arms either side of his head and were also wrapped around his feet, completely immobilizing him. Volteer, with all his strength, tried to break free from his restraints until he spied a large green necklace which was sapping the mana from inside of him and preventing him from moving much. As he continued to struggle free a thought crossed his mind, causing his heart to beat rapidly and his eyes to widen like saucers.

" _Aurora! Oh ancestors, where is she?"_ His thoughts asked the question as a dark shape moved in front of him and brooded in the darkness.

"It appears the great electric guardian isn't so great anymore," The shadow dragon smirked revealing his sharp fangs which gleamed menacingly as he revealed himself from the shadow of the cavern. Volteer only replied by snarling and baring his teeth as Syris encircled around him.

"Who are you? And where is Aurora?!" Volteer demanded as his eyes trailed the shadow dragon pacing around him.

Syris chuckled as he replied, "My, my, seems we have a little crush on this 'Aurora' don't we?"

"If you've laid a paw on her... I swear I will rip you apart, PIECE BY PIECE!" Volteer's eyes narrowed as his booming voice resonated across the walls, his threat echoing along the cavern and caused the dozen grublins that were in the cave to shake in fear. Syris simply smirked at the dragon hanging before him as he spread out his pitch black wings and lifted himself into the air, bringing himself face to face with Volteer.

" _You'll_ take _me_ down? I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. As for your little friend, let's just say you won't have to worry about her much longer..." he snarled, his eyes piercing into Volteer's, almost making him feel sick.

Syris turned towards the grublins that were watching this interrogation unfold with deep smirks on their faces and motioned his head to a seperate tunnel in the cavern. The grublins scurried off towards the tunnel and Volteer heard the banging of wheels against the cold stone floor. A rattling of chains could also be heard as Volteer's eyes widened and his heart sank upon seeing Aurora, chained and bound to a wooden platform, with shackles nailed to the edges and attached to the dragoness. Aurora was still breathing, but her eyes were closed and she had a series of bruises and gashes which were deep and still bleeding. Volteer felt a sudden surge of anger flow through his veins and his blood boil as a sickening grin flew over Syris' maw.

"AURORA! Let her go you sick asshole!" Volteer screamed, his voice laced with rage. He tried in vain to break free of his bonds, his strength was too low and he couldn't summon enough energy to send a burst of electricity out.

"Language Volteer, you of all people should know not to use such harsh words."

"What do you want from us?" Volteer snarled as his gaze was averted back to Syris, who stood with an air of arrogance.

"It's quite simple when you think about it. I want the power of Amity, and you're going to help me to get it," Syris explained with an evil grin upon his maw and his eyes shining with malice.

"We'll never help you!" Volteer roared, his eyes shone with anger as his nostrils flared with minuscule bolts emerging from it.

"But you see, you already have," Syris confessed, his wicked grin slowly getting wider and his eyes glinting with a vindictive feel to them.

"What are you talking about?" Volteer questioned, his mind perplexed at Syris' words.

"Just you being here helps me! Once that Purple Dragon realises one of his beloved teachers is missing, him and that tiresome traitor of darkness will come to your rescue, only to be met with your demise!" Syris grinned with a murderous look upon his maw.

"You sick, twisted, heartless bastard! I'll KILL YOU!" Thundered Volteer, his chains shaking violently as his anger pulsated into his muscles, fueling them with uncontrollable rage.

"Come now Volteer. It is incredibly rude of you to use such language in front of your pretty girlfriend," Syris teased as he made his way over to Aurora.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Volteer shouted with all his might as he struggled against the chains.

Syris stared at Aurora as he trailed his tailblade under the dragoness' chin. "She is a beauty, don't you think Volteer?"

Volteer could feel the electricity building up inside of him like a blazing fire growing out of control, he wanted to tear Syris apart like a piece of paper. Aurora groaned with her eyes half open as Syris raised her head up to his to look into her eyes. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to back away from the shadow dragon, but she soon found that she was tied to a wooden platform. Her breathing increased rapidly as she felt her heart want to burst out of her chest, as it thundered with each beat.

"I must say my dear, you do have very beautiful eyes."

"GET YOUR PUTRID PAWS OFF OF HER!"

Aurora looked behind Syris and spotted a sight that calmed her heart ever so slightly.

Volteer.

"SHUT IT YOU OVERGROWN PLUG SOCKET OR I'LL GUT HER WHERE SHE SITS!" Boomed Syris, immediately silencing Volteer and slowly calming himself down as he turned back to Aurora.

"Don't worry my dear, I could never hurt something as wondourus as you," Syris smirked as he looked at the dragoness.

"I'd rather be eaten by a frogweed than see your ugly face," Aurora snarled causing Syris' face to turn into twisted anger and annoyance.

"I'd watch how you speak to me. After all, I hold the key to whether you live or die," Syris growled in Aurora's face and getting a little too close for the dragoness' comfort. She could feel his cold breath on her face and grimaced as she felt it waft over her nose and inhale it's stench.

"You ever heard of breath mints? Damn!"

Syris snorted at her reply and turned back towards Volteer before placing his tailblade on his chest making his muscles tense as he ran it across the guardian's body before settling on one of his hind legs. Syris grinned as he pushed his tailblade into the tough scales on Volteer's leg, causing blood to drip from the open wound and a yell of pain to escape Volteer's maw.

"NOO!" Screamed Aurora who looked on helplessly, "Stop it! Please don't hurt him!"

Her chains rattled with fury as she attempted to break free of her shackles while tears billowed out of her eyes like a waterfall and streaming down her cheeks, as she begged for the torture to stop.

"Now why would I stop? When this is so much fun!" Syris grinned as he pushed his tailblade further into Volteer's leg causing the guardian to roar in pain. After a few more minutes of torture, Syris pulled out his tailblade allowing a pool of blood and a pile of scales to collect beneath Volteer as he groaned in pain.

"You… insane… delusional… bastard," Volteer snarled in between breaths.

Syris chuckled as he wiped Volteer's blood off his tailblade by striking it against a rock, he paced around the two chained dragons, almost as if he was planning something. He ordered a grublin to his side and whispered into its ear. The grublin took off in a hurry out of the cave entrance, but not before taking a scale from underneath Volteer and dipping it in the electric guardian's blood.

"Soon, the power of Amity will be MINE!" Syris cackled as his voice echoed around cave walls. He turned his attention back to Volteer with a dark look in his eyes, "And you, along with your other guardian friends, will fall at my feet. Or perish."

* * *

 **Back in Warfang…**

It was early afternoon and Spyro and Cynder were still slumped in their room with nothing but each other's company. Spyro felt like he had to get out into the world he saved, he didn't want to be cooped up in a room for the entire day, and he was sure Cynder didn't want to either.

"What do you say we go out for the afternoon?" Spyro asked the dragoness laying beside him, "Could go and get something to eat and then have a look round, see how much the city has changed."

"Good idea hon!" Cynder exclaimed as she leapt off the bed and hurried over to the door.

"Hang on there Cynder, don't you think we should freshen up first before we go?" Asked Spyro, looking down at his scales which looked a little discoloured and covered in dirt.

"Actually yeah, I look like I've been eaten by a frogweed," Cynder said, also looking down at herself, removing her paw from the door handle and she too began walking towards the bathroom.

Spyro and Cynder opened the bathroom door and wandered inside, staring at the pearl tiled walls and bathtub that stood before them. Cynder reached out a paw and turned on the silver taps, revealing the sound of rushing water and sweet molecular steam began to billow from it as it filled the bathtub. She waited for a few seconds for the tub to fill, nuzzling Spyro's cheek as the water pummelled the bottom of the bathtub and filling it quickly. As soon as it was filled to her liking, Cynder sighed in satisfaction as she placed her paws into the bathtub and began to slowly lower herself into the warm water. Spyro chuckled a little at her reaction and soon mimicked her actions and joined her, sighing as his muscles instantly relaxed in the water, letting the water embrace him. As the afternoon sun blared through the open window and shone on the water, reflecting it's surface upon the ceiling and making the shapes move and dance, Spyro turned his attention over to his mate who was enjoying the blissful embrace of the water on her body. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened when he marvelled at how beautiful Cynder looked with her scales shining like diamonds, and the light from the amity crystal reflecting on her face. She opened her eyes to see Spyro looking at her again, maw open and eyes completely fixed on her.

"What is it husband?" She said playfully, wading over to him slowly with a perky smile emerging on her maw, "like what you see?"

Spyro gulped a little as she ran a claw up his belly and laid it behind the back of his head, pushing them both into a loving and tender kiss. Spyro felt his passion get the better of him as he placed his paws on Cynder's shoulders and the pair slowly fell forwards, with Spyro pinning Cynder onto her back, and her head on the surface of the water. Causing a small splash which decorated the tile walls with water while steam still engulfed the entire bathroom. Cynder grinned wildly as she pulled away from their kiss and entwined her tail with his as Spyro laid on top of her with a wide grin on his face and nipping at her neck playfully. Cynder pushed him back to look up him. Small water droplets were latched onto his face and glittered like gems, his scales were radiating with the sun reflecting off of them making him dazzlingly more handsome than Cynder knew he already was. As always, she was completely in love with him.

"Easy there, purple boy," she said, staring into her mates' amethyst eyes and her heart beginning to beat a thousand times per minute as she placed a paw on his chest and sighed in satisfaction.

"Now why would I go easy on the Terror of the Skies?" he asked playfully and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in submission to the touch of his mate before returning to nip at her neck and kissing her cheek.

"Because I'll show you my dark side if you do," whispered Cynder as she pulled Spyro closer with her tail and engulfed him in yet another kiss.

Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder and enjoyed the feeling of the water on his scales, and the blissful embrace of his mate beneath him. The two dragons, hearts beating wildly and scales glowing from the light of sun, enjoyed a time of pure bliss in each other's embrace and neither wanted it to end as they laid there, bathed in the afternoon sun from the window and the water dribbling down their scales as they felt the world stand still.

* * *

Surrounded by bookshelves, Ignitus had decided to brush up on his knowledge of the power of Amity. He carefully flicked through a purple book that had a silver strip travelling along its spine, each page turned created an echo in the desolate room. Hours had passed and Ignitus had gained only a small amount of new knowledge about the element. He hadn't slept for over three days, and swayed a little out of fatigue from where he stood.

"Maybe some fresh air would do me some good," Ignitus groaned, rubbing his eyes with his paw after the long hours of reading and little sleep.

He made his way out of his personal chambers and headed to the gardens outside of the temple. He breathed in the fresh, clean air of the world and listened to the trees sway with the gentle breeze that caressed over his head scales. The Chronicler's eyes scoured over the city until something glinting in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and headed over to the source of the light which had lead him to the outskirts of the forest. As he drew closer and closer, he saw a yellow scale with red blotches on it. His eyes widened and he drew a shaky breath in as he realised what the object in front of him was. One of Volteer's scales. It appeared to be covered in blood and pinned to the ground by a sword that he recognised all too well.

"Grublins," Ignitus snarled, he took the sword and tossed it aside as he noticed something else attached to the blood soaked scale of the electric guardian. A small note which was written in black ink and had a signature, signed in blood.

" _Missing a guardian, are we? Don't worry he's safe, for now. Send your beloved Purple Dragon and that traitor to Mount Malefor, otherwise there will be one less dragon for you to worry about! You have until this time tomorrow. I'll be waiting."_

The bloody signature read, _"Syris, son of Malefor."_

"Son of… Malefor?!" Ignitus' eyes widened as his heart picked up in pace from fear. His mind filled with thoughts and questions as to how this could be true.

" _Malefor… has a son? How did I not foresee this?"_

Ignitus shook his head, this was no time to start wondering about how it happened when he had Volteer to worry about. The Chronicler sped away back to his chambers as fast as his wings could carry him, running past bewildered moles as he finally reached his door. He stormed inside and swiftly ransacked his desk, chucking pieces of parchment and old books aside before finally coming across Malefor's chronicle. He scanned through the pages with his eyes darting in every corner of them, turning each one after a few seconds before finally resting on the final page. The image that appeared before Ignitus stunned him. A black, scaled dragoness with a dark blue underbelly became clear to his vision as he peered hard at the page. She had piercing crimson eyes that looked into his soul menacingly and made the great dragon shiver involuntarily. He then spied a little hatchling who was positioned next to her, with similar eyes to Malefor's but had the same scales as his mother's, black and brooding.

Syris.

Ignitus took a couple of steps away from the book in front of him and placed a paw over his maw in complete abashment as to what he had just seen.

" _A family? I must get Spyro and Cynder… I hope they're ready for what may come."_

Ignitus rushed out of his private chambers and spread his wings as he propelled himself off the ground to search for the two young dragons.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder made their way to the front entrance of the temple and began to walk out onto the streets of Warfang. Spyro had never seen it so busy, moles going on with their everyday lives and dragons going to each shop, looking for something to buy with shopkeepers flogging their wares and trying to interest passers by.

"Wow, it certainly has got a lot busier since we were last here," he said to the dragoness next to him.

"Well, the city was under attack the last time we were here so… I guess it would be," chuckled Cynder, nudging Spyro playfully, "Now, where should we go to get something to eat?"

"I thought I'd let you chose that," replied Spyro, commencing in a fake bow.

"What a gentlemen," snickered Cynder, as she wrapped her front paw around Spyro's as they walked down the high street, arm in arm. Cynder stared in wonder into every shop window and glared at the amazing jewellery which sparkled as her eyes scanned over them with her maw pressing up against the glass, making her face looked squished to the moles inside. Spyro continued on and stared at the shop signs for any restaurants or places where they could eat for the afternoon, he ushered Cynder along and soon stopped outside a small bakery and stared at the selection of confectionery which they sold.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the purple pest," a small voice chuckled behind him.

Spyro smirked into the shop window before replying with a cunning line, "and yet this purple pest still managed to beat you in every training session."

The Purple Dragon turned around and saw a crimson red dragon beaming in front of him with a large smile across his maw. His yellow underbelly and horns blazing as bright as the sun and his wings strong and proud.

"Hello Flame," smiled Spyro, hiding the euphoria of seeing his old friend again.

"Sup bonehead," he joked, staring at the purple dragon before him before erupting into a continuous stream of laughter and shouts of joy as the two dragons hugged each other and remembering old times.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed," Spyro admitted, he turned towards Cynder and motioned for her to come over, "Cynder, I'd like you to meet Flame. He's an old friend of mine."

Cynder nodded in acknowledgement before Spyro continued, "Flame, this is my mate, Cynder."

Flame's dazzling crimson eyes widened making them look like snooker balls. For all the time that he had know him, Spyro didn't seem at all like the kind of dragon who would settle down into normal life, especially since he was the purple dragon. But now that he was with Cynder, maybe he could live life like a normal dragon… If only that were true.

"Wow Spyro, congrats! You take good care of him now Cynder, he gets into a lot more trouble than me sometimes."

"Ok, that is not true!"

"Yes it is," chuckled Flame, causing Spyro to mimic his reaction.

Spyro had missed this greatly, not being able to have proper conversations with his friends for so long had torn out a part of himself, but now that the war was over, he could properly catch up with all that he had missed. Spyro, Cynder and Flame continued to chat, taking questions and answering each other until another familiar voice broke through the air, which made Spyro's heart lurch and completely miss a beat.

"Spyro! I can't believe after all this time you're still as cute as ever."

" _Ancestors, save me! Anyone but her, anyone but… HER!"_

Spyro gulped as he spotted Cynder's expression in the corner of his eye. Oh boy, he was going to get it when they got home. He looked behind Flame and spotted a pink dragon with a gold necklace that contained a red heart charm attached to it. She had bright pink scales and blue eyes making her look like a dolly mixture and a heart shaped tailblade which glinted whenever it came into contact with sunlight. She bounded over next to Spyro with Cynder on the other side of him, as the Purple Dragon felt mightily uncomfortable with the clingy pink dragoness on one side, and a fuming Cynder on the other.

"E-Ember! Um, nice to see you again," Spyro stuttered as he tried to move away but Ember kept following his every move.

"Ahem!"

Ember and Spyro turned to see Flame glaring at Ember making the pink dragoness back off the purple dragon. Spyro breathed a sigh of relief as he hesitantly looked over towards Cynder, who had a look of pure death on her face.

"Spyro… who is this?" Cynder seethed through her teeth as she had to fight every instinct she had not to pounce on Ember and tear her limb from limb.

"C-Cynder, calm down this isn't what it looks like!" Spyro rapidly explained, "This is Ember, another old friend of mine."

"Also, my mate!" Interrupted Flame, striking a death stare towards Ember who immediately moved away from Spyro and over towards Flame, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Spyro was completely abashed, last time he saw Flame and Ember, Ember loathed Flame. Flame however, had always loved Ember and went to any length to try and impress her. He remembered fondly the many different techniques Flame went through to try and get Ember's attention and chuckled in his thoughts.

"Y-Your mate! Wow, can't say I was expecting that," Spyro confessed as he noticed that Cynder had got incredibly closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess my charm finally wore off on her!" Flame chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"You wish that was the reason!" Ember exclaimed while bursting out into a laughing fit, causing her to wipe away tears.

Flame rolled his eyes and yanked her up so she was at head height before pulling them both into a passionate kiss. Spyro felt a little relieved but also incredibly happy for the couple, he had never expected them to get together but as long as they made each other happy then he fully supported them. Cynder looked over to her right to see the satisfied smiling Spyro who was staring at the couple in front of them. She stepped forward and bumped him playfully before coughing, to try and get the attention of the two kissing dragons in front of her.

"Ahem."

Ember and Flame didn't budge, they were locked in a blissful kiss and their senses were completely oblivious to the black dragoness who was standing in front of them, slowly losing patience. Spyro rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance before startling Cynder with a loud roar from the back of his throat.

"FLAME!"

Flame and Ember jumped away from each other as Spyro's roar echoed through their ears. It was Cynder's turn to be completely abashed by Spyro's sudden outburst, her maw hanging open as she stared back at Spyro as he raised his eyebrows twice at her as if to say, "That's how you do it!"

"Damn, and I thought Ember had a bad temper!" Joked Flame, chuckling slightly as he placed a wing around Ember who had a slightly annoyed expression on her face, but soon snuggled her head up against Flame's chest with a paw slightly below it.

"Hey, here's an idea, how about me and Cynder do some shopping and get to know each other and you Flame can catch up and do some… boy stuff," suggested Ember.

"Great idea! Let's say we'll meet back up here in about… a couple of hours at most?"

"Sounds like a plan," Spyro replied, giving Cynder a kiss on her forehead before turning towards Flame.

Ember walked over to Cynder and ushered her along, giving a slight wave to her mate and turning towards the street of numerous shops lined up along the street like soldiers. Cynder shot Spyro an unsatisfied look, but Spyro just replied with a smile and a gentle nod before following Flame into a nearby bar. Spyro found himself in a large building with what seemed like hundreds of moles and thousands of glasses and bottles covered the shelves which surrounded him. A large wooden serving counter was positioned to the left of the building with a vast number of stools occupied by thirsty customers, asking for a pint or two. Flame called him over to a nearby table and Spyro sat down opposite his crimson compatriot with a small window to the right of him, sending in psychedelic natural light through it's panes and bathing most of the bar in something other than the flickering candles on the walls.

"So, how long have you and Cynder been together?" Asked Flame, thinking of a topic to begin a conversation.

"To be exact, four years," replied Spyro with a twinkle in his eye, "but mates? Not very long, only a couple of months."

"Seems like you and Cynder have quite the connection," acknowledged Flame, a smile growing on his maw out of pride for his purple friend.

"What about you and Ember?" Asked Spyro, "how long have you two been together?"

"Well, since you left to find the Chronicler actually, during the night of Eternal Darkness," said Flame, "when you left, me and Ember spent a lot of time together and we fell more in love with each other as time went on, and it gradually led to… well, you can think of the rest."

"I'd rather not," chuckled Spyro, his cheeks turning slightly red as Flame rose himself from his seat and turned towards the bar.

"Fancy anything in particular?"

"Surprise me, I'm not fussed," replied Spyro, drawing a nod from Flame as he walked towards the bar and sat on one of the stools. Spyro stared out of the window and watching the day go by with its normal rhythm.

"Hope Cynder's having a nice time, hopefully they aren't ripping each other's throats out," Spyro chuckled to himself as he stared at the street that Cynder and Ember had wandered down and pondered over what they would be looking for.

* * *

Cynder and Ember were in a small jewellery shop, surrounded by pure gems and sapphires which gleamed as their eyes met them. Cynder spied a small crescent moon necklace which immediately came to her liking. It had a little sapphire surface and some gold encrusted gems were all fused around the outside, giving it a golden glow. Since Spyro had technically given her the Amity Crystal, it seemed only fair that she should get him something in return. Cynder walked over to the main counter at the back of the shop where a small, crinkled mole was perched and playing with some bindings.

"Excuse me, how much is that moon necklace over there?" Enquired Cynder, pointing to the cabinet which held the charm.

"That, is not just a moon necklace young one," said the old mole, jumping down from her stool and slowly making her way over to the cabinet before unlocking it with an ancient-looking key, and picking up the necklace with two grubby hands, "This is a moon rune."

"Moon rune?" Replied Cynder, her head tilted in interest.

"Yes, whenever it reaches moonlight, a small message can be seen and will only appear at night. Come daytime, the message will disappear."

A few seconds later, the mole pulled out a pearl stone with a great number of markings scratched around the edges and placed it onto a little cushion beneath a lamp, which she soon turned on and stared as the marking began to move into words. Cynder's eyes widened as she saw this event occur and a large smile began to draw across her maw, thinking of Spyro's reaction.

"Stunning no?" The mole said, her tired eyes peeking over the top of her spectacles and smiling gently at Cynder.

"That's amazing! Can I have any message I want on there?" She squealed, trying not to burst through the ancient building ceiling with joy.

"Of course, just hold it in your paw and think of what you want it to say."

Cynder thought long and hard about what it should say.

" _Should be something really nice like: I love you… Nah that's too bland, ugh! This is hard!"_

Cynder continued to think for another few moments before she finally came to a decision. She held it in her hand and concentrated hard on the words that she had chosen. Slowly but surely, the words shimmered into place on the small surface of the crystal moon before disappearing after a few seconds. Cynder could barely hold her excitement, she couldn't wait to see what Spyro would make of her little gift. The mole carefully lifted the necklace out of Cynder's paw and into a little cloth bag which she then tied neatly with a silver ribbon.

"That'll be five gold gems please," requested the ancient mole.

Cynder froze. She had completely forgot about the money side of things and started to sweat a little, until Ember came skipping next to her and produced five golden gems from one of the bags she was carrying and placed it in the hands of the old shopkeeper. Cynder took the little silk bag and exited the shop behind Ember, completely perplexed by the pink dragoness' kindness.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling a little stupid for not realising the fact that money was an existent factor in the world.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for you taking care of Spyro for so long," Ember replied with a sweet smile.

"What's the story with you and him by the way?" Cynder questioned Ember who was still a few steps in front of her, "were you in love with him or… was it the other way around?"

"I was in love with him," admitted Ember, "A little bit too much I think, I couldn't see it at the time but Spyro just wanted to be on his own… that is until he met you. Plus, after he left, me and Flame got on like two peas in a pod and well… just seems it was meant to be between us."

Cynder let a small chuckle escape her and thought of what times would've been like when Spyro didn't have her near him. Although Spyro had Flame and Ember, he must've felt so alone being all by himself for so long. She was glad that she could be the dragon for him to have someone to love and hold, in times of loneliness and sadness.

"Well, I'm glad that he had somebody to talk to… even if it was a clingy dragoness and a smoking fireplace," joked Cynder, causing a little chuckle to emit from Ember.

"Glad I could help, although I doubt that Flame would have the intelligence to be a fireplace, more like a bedpan or something," laughed Ember, causing Cynder behind to explode into a laughing fit as they wandered down the high street in search for more wondrous things to look at and purchase.

* * *

"...we just suddenly woke up in a field in Avalar, I was hurt like hell but… at least I had Cynder."

"That's quite a story hotshot," replied Flame after listening for hours as Spyro had explained the long and perilous journey of the previous few years to his old volcanic friend, not missing out a single detail and recalling events from his past; making him shiver at times, "You must've been scared at some points, especially being so young at the time."

"Yeah, I felt alone at most points but… Sparx was there along the way and, although he could be a prime member of the annoying pest club, he was always there for me… l don't know what I would have done without him," Spyro confessed with a small smile on his face as he remembered all the good times that he and Sparx had. Even though he would occasionally get mad at the yellow dragonfly, he would be lost without Sparx's comedic comments that always seemed to put a smile on the purple dragon's face.

"Sounds like you've got a good friend in that little insect," Flame stated as he watched Spyro nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm truly lucky, even if he does make fun of my weight," Spyro admitted to his old friend, happier now that he was with another male dragon similar to his age, he always missed catching up on some proper boy time with Flame, now they had all the time in the world it would seem.

The two dragons had talked for what seemed like hours and soon realised that it was time to meet back up with Ember and Cynder. Flame walked slowly over to the bar counter and paid the bartender off with a couple of red gems before ushering Spyro to follow him out of the door. The two dragons sat themselves down and waited for their mates to return from their recent shopping spree. Flame expected to see Ember walking along with what seemed like hundreds of bags full of goods as she had always been a hard-core shopper. Spyro just sat there and watched as hundreds of busy moles and dragons walked across the street in front of him, his beady eyes watching for a glimpse of Cynder before they soon latched onto their target. Ember, taking each step with careful grace, was slowly walking towards the pair of them with a few paper bags on her back and one hooked onto one of her horns. Cynder was close behind, the silk pouch that she had bought from the jewellers tied around her back leg and a plastic bag resting on her back. Both dragonesses were laughing and giggling as they walked towards Flame and Spyro before finally reaching them and dropping the bags on the floor as to give their mates a greeting of hugs and kisses.

"Looks like you've had fun," said Spyro, giving Cynder a little kiss on the cheek and chuckling at the sight of Ember.

"She's usually worse than this," joked Flame, "we had to get a wagon from the amount she bought a few days ago… OW!"

"Not my fault that I spend my money wisely," teased Ember, lightly punching Flame in the chest at his previous statement.

"If by 'wisely' you mean heavily, then I'm fully with you on that one," Flame chuckled as he received a small burst of fire lighting up his behind.

"AHH! HEY, HEY, HEY! I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! JUST PUT ME OUT!" Flame screamed as he ran around like a headless chicken looking for some water to dunk his behind in. He could hear the dragons keeling over in laughter as he frantically turned his head in search of something to put himself out, he finally spied a river but it was quite a long way away. He sped off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I-haha-suppose I'd better-haha-go follow him," Ember tried to say but kept having laughing fits as she tried to get her words out. "See you-haha-guys later!" Ember giggled as she followed the path that Flame had taken, hoping that the red dragon hadn't got himself into any trouble on his way.

Spyro couldn't stop himself from crying with laughter and soon wiping away a tear from the side of his eye with a claw.

"Ember and Flame, you learn to love 'em," he said, still chuckling a little before turning to Cynder who herself looked as though she was about to pass out from laughing.

"They're great, so… you gonna tell me what you've been up to this afternoon?" Cynder questioned her purple mate, raising an eyebrow and a small playful grin emerging on her maw.

"Only if you will," Spyro smirked before putting a wing over Cynder's back and walking towards the exit of the main part of the citadel.

A few moments later, Spyro and Cynder flew up to the top of a towering hill and sat themselves down in front of a small birch tree, overlooking the landscape as the sun grew lower to the ground. Spyro took in a deep breath of fresh clean air before emitting a loud exhale and stretching his wings, making Cynder give him a slightly disturbed look.

"What?"

"Nothing, never knew you could make that sort of noise," Cynder purred playfully as she sat herself down next to Spyro and gently laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the sun slowly receding under the horizon, painting the sky in a brilliant shade of orange and engulfing the land below them with the last light of the day.

Spyro enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded him at that moment, he wished it could never end. He shut his eyes and began let his mind take him wherever it wanted, mostly images of Cynder appeared and plastered every corner of his brain. He was so engrossed in his thinking that he failed to notice the voice calling him.

"Spyro!"

"Huh, what? Sorry, I didn't hear you," Spyro grinned sheepishly at the black dragoness.

Cynder rolled her eyes whilst smiling at her mates antics, "I said, I have something for you."

"Huh? You do?" Spyro questioned, his facial expression turning to one of curiosity as he looked around Cynder trying to find his gift.

Cynder giggled even more as she saw Spyro acting like a hatchling trying to find his gift. She placed a paw on his chest and shoved him over so that he wouldn't ruin the surprise, "If you sit still then I might consider giving it to you."

Spyro pouted but did as he was told and sat on his haunches like a puppy dog waiting for a treat. Cynder shook her head again and untied the small ribbon around her back leg and produced the silk pouch from behind her. Spyro's eyes instantly latched onto it and they widened in anticipation as she placed it in front of her and reached out a paw to grab his and placed the silk bag onto it.

"It's not much but… It's just you do so much for me so, I thought I might as well get you something."

Spyro gave her a sweet and loving smile before gently pulling the bag open and gasping to what was inside.

"Oh, Cynder..." gasped Spyro, completely gobsmacked by what Cynder had given him.

"Go on, put it on," Cynder insisted, excited to see what her purple mate looked like with the necklace around his neck.

Spyro took the necklace out of the bag and unhooked it before standing up on his hind legs and placing it around his neck. Cynder smiled as he put himself back on all fours, partly relieved at how much he had loved his little gift.

"How do I look?" Asked Spyro, striking a pose both a little sexy and heroic for the black dragoness who giggled at his actions.

"Handsome, heroic, absolutely perfect that I can't take my eyes off you, the list goes on," responded Cynder, counting with her claws the amount of words she said during that small list, causing a little chuckle from Spyro and to bring him closer to her.

"This is amazing Cynder, thank you," said Spyro, pushing his maw against hers and plunging them into a kiss, both loving and blissful.

"You haven't seen the best part yet," said Cynder as she pulled away from Spyro and leaned her head past him to see if the moon was out, "turn around and put it towards the moonlight."

Spyro did as he was told and lifted the necklace to the light of the moon, causing the necklace to shimmer and words to appear on the sapphire surface. Spyro studied the words carefully and read them in his thoughts:

" _For the brightest light in my life,_

 _I will always love you Spyro,_

 _Till the day I die,_

 _Cynder_

 _-x-"_

Spyro felt his eyes well up with tears and his chest tighten from the love that he felt for Cynder. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, his mind raced with so many thoughts and so many words he wanted to say to express his love for her.

" _Wow, she got me. She actually got me with that one."_

"Why are you so… perfect?" Questioned Spyro, staring into Cynder's emerald eyes and choking on the tears that were forming in his own, slowly walking towards her.

"Beats me," shrugged Cynder, as Spyro drew her in for a tight embrace and finally let his tears go.

They laid themselves down under the small birch tree with their scales shining like diamonds in the moonlight and the lush sound of the leaves swaying on the trees. Their tails were entwined and their breathing was slow and steady as the harmonic hum of the wind blew over the landscape. Cynder turned around in Spyro's embrace and buried her head on his chest before reaching his maw and planting a loving kiss on his lips, lasting for an eternity. Spyro rested his forehead against hers and both dragons were completely cut off from the world around them, only focusing on their feelings and emotions in that one moment in time.

"Never let go of me, okay?" Pleaded Cynder.

"As if I could," Spyro smiled softly as he gazed into Cynder's emerald eyes, "You're squeezing me so tightly that I can't breathe."

Cynder chuckled and turned herself back round to get more comfortable, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep before she heard a loud bang to her right making both her and Spyro jump out of their scales. The two dragons hopped up on all fours and bared their teeth before realising who they were snarling at.

It was the familiar and relieving figure of Ignitus, but he didn't look as if he had popped by for a visit. He was heavily out of breath and his eyes were full of fear and worry.

"Ignitus!" The two dragons shouted in unison as they ran over to the Chronicler and helped him back onto all fours.

"Spyro, Cynder! Volteer… he's been taken!" Ignitus spoke, his voice cracking as he explained what he had found; Volteer's scale drenched in blood, the note and the signature on the bottom.

Their eyes widened as they listened to Ignitus' words and they could feel their hearts racing, Cynder's especially.

"MALEFOR'S SON?!" Spyro screamed as his mind couldn't quite process what Ignitus had told him.

"I'm afraid so, he wants you and Cynder to go to Mount Malefor if we don't want Volteer to get killed," Ignitus wearily spoke, he had hoped that he would never have to speak any of the words he was saying now.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison.

"Don't worry Ignitus, we'll get Volteer back. No matter what!"

"I'm glad to hear it Young Dragons, meet me at the front gate first thing in the morning and we'll head towards Mount Malefor."

 _"I just hope you're ready you two."_

Spyro and Cynder nodded again and watched as Ignitus took the night sky before disappearing into the distance. They resumed their previous positions but were now wide awake from the news they just received. Cynder was tired but she didn't feel sleepy anymore, she was too worried about what was to come and Spyro could sense this.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not after that."

Spyro thought for a moment and mustered his courage for his next few words, "would you like me to sing to you?"

Cynder eyes widened, "you can sing?"

"Well, I've never done it in front of anyone but… I guess I can," said Spyro, rubbing his paw against the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Fire away, I won't judge."

Spyro took a deep breath before beginning a lullaby which he knew all too well. His foster mother, Nina, used to sing it to him when he was younger in the swamp and it always worked. He closed his eyes and began:

" _Wind and Sea_

 _Sun and Night_

 _All share a bond of light,_

 _Take this light,_

 _Make it shine_

 _Knowing I am still here with you"_

Spyro reopened his eyes to find Cynder was completely asleep and chuckled to himself as he planted a tender kiss on her forehead and turned towards the moon.

"Works every time, Goodnight Cynder."

All was still, quiet and calm… but Spyro knew that things were going get a little bit more tougher for the both of them.

Freedom would have to wait...

* * *

 **There we have it guys! The new chapter is up!**

 **CheetahLover: Sorry it's taken a while guys! We've both had a lot of stuff going on.**

 **Mystic: But it's up now and we hope you enjoyed reading it! I know we've enjoyed writing it.**

 **CheetahLover: You got that right.**

 **Spyro: Can I know what Cynder thought of my singing?**

 **Mystic: Don't worry Spyro, you'll find out later.**

 **CheetahLover: Anyway, we hope you have a great morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are.**

 **Mystic: And this is Mystic…**

 **CheetahLover: And CheetahLover...**

 **Mystic and CheetahLover: Signing off… ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: A Guardian's Promise

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. We are so sorry that this has taken so long to come out as we have had no chance to write this past week. It's taken over two weeks to upload this and we both would like to make a massive apology to all of you readers. We have been so busy with school and other stuff it barely seems like we have a chance to breathe sometimes. We will try and be more efficient this coming week as it is half-term, that means we have more time to write. Don't worry! We haven't forgot about you guys.**

 **CheetahLover: Now without further ado!**

 **Mystic: Let the story continue...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Guardian's Promise**

Volteer opened his eyes, weak and completely drained. To his surprise, he wasn't suspended in the air anymore, but was still chained by his paws and neck to a stone brick wall behind him. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the same spacious chamber he was in before, but instead in a small cell with iron bars blocking the path to his freedom. A sharp and agonising pain grew from his hind leg, which was completely covered in dried blood with occasional leaks spewing from the wound. He tried to stand and raise his head but it led to nothing except a wince and a loud growl of annoyance as he slowly laid himself back down. His ears soon pricked up to the sound of rattling chains at the other end of the cell and his eyes widened with hope, praying it to be the white dragoness which he had grown very fond of.

"Volteer?" Asked a familiar voice in the darkness which made Volteer's mood just a little lighter.

His hopes were fulfilled. It was the sweet and loving voice of Aurora.

"Aurora?"

Volteer's eyes scanned the area until they landed on the only friendly face he had seen in this cavern. He noticed that she was in a similar predicament to him, but on the opposite wall to him in the same cell.

"You okay?" She said to him with her amber eyes full of worry and fear, scanning over the guardian as he stood opposite her and grimaced at his injury.

"I've been worse, arguing with Cyril for example, err..." Volteer placed his paw under his chin in thought as he thought of the many arguments he had with the ice guardian.

"I'm beginning to want to meet this Cyril," chuckled Aurora as she slowly walked over to Volteer and resting her head on his shoulder, making him go stiff from surprise but slowly lowered his head to rest on top of hers.

"Aurora? C-Can I tell you something?" Stuttered Volteer, rubbing his paw against the back of his neck and his breathing greatly increasing as he turned to look at his pearlescent gem, sparkling in a small shaft of light appearing from a crack in the ceiling.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… I, uh."

Volteer froze. It was just three simple words that he longed to say, the only problem was saying them. It was proving just too difficult for the electric dragon as he had never done something like this before in his life and he soon began to sweat while his cheeks burned a light red, his body shook a little too.

"Volteer, you're trembling," said Aurora with a calm voice as sweet as honey.

She turned his face towards hers until their eyes met and small smiles were drawn against each other's maws. Volteer couldn't stand it any longer and leant forward quickly and locked his maw with Aurora's and closed his eyes, feeling the passion coarse through his veins and his chest tighten with love. Aurora was taken aback at first, but then succumbed to the kiss and placed her paws on Volteer's shoulders and her wings around him. Volteer slowly pulled away and widened his eyes at how wonderful the sensation of their kiss had felt. Aurora just smiled sweetly and stared into his amber eyes, taking in every moment of time with the guardian.

"Well now, wasn't that sweet," A chuckle from the shadows rung through the dragons ears.

Volteer's eyes narrowed as he struggled to stand to try and protect Aurora.

"Don't you dare touch her," he snarled, his eyes filled with rage and a need to tear the shadow dragon apart.

"So naive Volteer. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest one of the bunch," Syris chuckled as he made his presence known, "I'm here for you, not the other pest."

Aurora suddenly panicked, she didn't like the idea of Volteer being alone with the cruel dragon who was smirking in front of her. She grabbed Volteer's front paws and stared into his eyes longingly, wishing for him not to follow the dragon's demands.

"I'll be back, I promise," Volteer whispered before planting a small kiss on her pearl forehead and limping towards the still smirking expression of Syris who had unlocked the cell door with a light movement of his paw.

Volteer snarled at Syris before being surrounded by a group of grublins, putting spears against his side and pushing him towards a nearby chamber, opposite to the cell which held Aurora. She pushed herself up to the bars and kept her eyes fixed on Volteer.

"I love you!" She called out from in between the bars as Volteer turned his head round and smiled back.

"I love you too," he said back to her before being pushed in the back by a grublin to move faster.

"Aww, how cute," said the shadow dragon with a sarcastic tone and a sickening grin grew across his maw as he led the grublins and the injured Volteer through to the main chamber and disappeared from Aurora's view.

Aurora sat alone in the stone-bricked cell with only her thoughts and the sound of her breathing to keep her company. She soon began to wince from her own injuries and stared down at herself to survey the damage sustained. To her horror, she was clothed in dried blood and she had a series of deep gashes across her chest and lower paws, caused by the harsh grip of the shackles she was currently bound with and the spears that the grublins clutched in their chilling sharp claws. The pearl dragoness laid herself down and slowly began to cry and whimper quietly in her cell, the sound of her somber, silent cries ricocheting off the stone walls.

' _I hope Volteer will be alright,'_ Aurora thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the few precious moments she had with the electric dragon.

* * *

 **Further into the cavern…**

Volteer was led into a large oval room with a series of chains lining the cavern walls like hangman's nooses, longing for a neck to be chained around. The grublins continued to jab Volteer with their spears until they reached a certain set of shackles that he had grown much too familiar with during his time here. Syris unexpectedly smacked Volteer across the jaw, sending him falling to the ground so the grublins could chain the electric dragon where he laid without a struggle.

"My plan is coming along like clockwork," Syris chuckled as a devilish smirk crept onto his face, "GUARD THE ENTRANCE, REPORT TO ME INSTANTLY WHEN YOU SEE THE PURPLE DRAGON!"

The grublins growled in agreement before hurrying off towards the cave entrance and forming their patrols, their beady orange eyes looking for any slight shade of purple and howling orders at each other. Sounds of howling and vivid screeching were the only things that could be heard, something was about to happen...

* * *

 **Back in Warfang…**

It was early morning and the sun was barely peeking over the landscape and mountains which surrounded the great city. Not a sound came from inside the citadel, apart from the silent steps of two young dragons, slowly making their way to the front gate which still bore the scars of the war, occurring only months ago.

"Spyro, could you hurry your purple butt up?" Hissed one of the dragons, sneakily turning down one of the alleyways and turning her head to spot Spyro lagging behind a little.

"Can you stop being so impatient little miss bossy?" Replied Spyro, a little annoyed and slightly out of breath from how fast his mate was going.

Cynder rolled her eyes at his comment and poked her head around the corner to see the tall, oak wood gate standing strong before her. She turned back towards Spyro who was still huffing and puffing from running so fast and the exhaustion of having to get up so early.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised, slightly irritated that he was wasting time.

"I'm… I'm good," gasped Spyro, "just let me catch… my breath."

Cynder huffed in annoyance and crossed her forepaws. She was a very impatient dragon, even when she was under Malefor's control she never liked waiting. Spyro slowly brought his heart rate down to its normal rhythm and walked over to Cynder who was still looking rather irritated. Spyro walked forwards until he was positioned by her side and stared at the gate waiting for Ignitus to make his appearance. It was still very early in the morning and he still wasn't fully awake after Cynder had woken him up at a ridiculously early time. He let out a small yawn and his eyes very slowly began to close and he collapsed next to the black dragoness, completely asleep and snoring wildly. Cynder rolled her eyes yet again and jabbed him with a claw, making him spring back into consciousness again and made a high pitched yelp as he sprang to all fours.

"Wha! Huh?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Smirked Cynder jokingly, Spyro rubbing his eyes and groaning a little as she gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Spyro gave his mate a sweet smile and sat himself down next to Cynder as he looked off into the distance, his tail slightly twitching behind him. Cynder noticed his actions and laid her head on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Even though Spyro had been nearly falling over because of his tiredness, Cynder had noticed a glint of worry present itself in his amethyst eyes ever since Ignitus had told them the news.

"Do you think Volteer is alright?" Spyro asked, his eyes dropped to the floor in thought.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably annoying his kidnappers with his extensive vocabulary," Cynder admitted as she imagined Volteer rambling on using as many complex words as he could think of to confuse the enemy.

Spyro chuckled as he too imagined the same scenario Cynder had. He could just picture this, Syris banging his head against a wall regretting taking the electric dragon. The two dragons stayed in the same position until they heard wing beats behind them and turned to see the familiar face of Ignitus.

"Good morning young dragons, I trust you slept well?" Ignitus questioned as he looked at Spyro with a raised eyebrow.

"I was till a certain dragoness had to wake me up," Spyro grunted, still half-asleep.

"He's a cranky puss in the mornings, I literally had to pull his sorry behind off the bed this morning."

"Cranky puss… I'll show you a cranky puss," Spyro mumbled under his breath so that Cynder wouldn't pummel him later, or so he thought...

"Now, what do we need to do?" Cynder asked, eyeing Spyro with a small death stare before turning her expression to one of seriousness at the situation.

"You must make your way to Mount Malefor and rescue Volteer, I sense he is in a great deal of pain," Ignitus instructed, making sure the two dragons understood fully, "I must go and warn Cyril and Terrador about this latest development so that we are all prepared for whatever might come our way."

Ignitus watched as the two dragons nodded their heads and spread their wings with the rising sun illuminating their scales. They shot up into the clear sky like bullets and made their perilous journey to Mount Malefor. Ignitus smiled softly and then slowly turned to look at the sun with his eyes shimmering in it's rays.

"My old friend," he said to the rising sun, "we will bring you and her home, I promise you."

Ember awoke to the sound of wings beating a few metres away from her window and her eyes darted over to it to the spot where the sound originated from. She stared out of the window and spotted two figures flying off in the distance. One purple and the other, black and magenta.

"Now where are those two sneaking off to so early?" She wondered to herself as she wandered back over to Flame and prodded him with a claw, making him groan and open his eyes ever so slightly.

"Mmm, what is it? I was having an amazing dream," moaned Flame, closing his eyes and assuming his original position.

"It's Spyro and Cynder, they've gone, I just saw them leaving," Ember replied with a fierce but hushed tone.

"That's weird, why would they leave this early?" Pondered Flame, his eyes half open but deep in thought, "something's wrong."

"You didn't happen to notice if Sparx was with them did you?" Flame asked his mate.

Ember thought intensely until she shook her head, "I don't remember seeing him with them, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that annoying glow stick."

"I wonder if he knows that they've gone," Flame wondered as he saw Ember bounce her way over to the door.

"Let's find out!" She giggled, hoping to annoy Sparx due to an early morning wake up call.

Flame shook his head and smiled as he followed Ember's lead and soon came to the door that housed the sleeping dragonfly. He knocked on the door and awaited a response from inside.

"WHAT?! CAN'T A DRAGONFLY GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?!" Came a voice from inside which caused the two dragons to erupt in laughter as a very grumpy Sparx opened the door, "you better have a damn good reason for getting me up at this time in the morning."

"We do, did you know that Spyro and Cynder have gone off somewhere?" Ember asked as she watched his face turn from angry to irritated.

"He's gone off with her again?! You think you know a guy and then poof! A female comes and ruins everything!" Sparx huffed as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"So… you don't know where they've gone?" Flame asked, slightly curious as to why Spyro hadn't told his closest friend what they were up to.

"Well... we're gonna head after them, care to join us?" Ember asked the still seething dragonfly, but eventually got a nod as a response.

"He'd probably get into all sorts of trouble without me there anyways," Sparx stated as he puffed his chest out to make him look more macho and kept this appearance as he flew past the two dragons in front of him and out of his bedroom door.

Flame and Ember simply shook their heads with a small grin plastered on their faces. They didn't know where they were headed, but one thing was for sure… Sparx was gonna piss someone off.

High in the sky, above a bed of clouds beneath them, Spyro and Cynder flew side by side staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before looking away again, giggling and enjoying their time above the clouds with the wind blowing over their faces and caressing over their bodies as they flew. Spyro felt happiness like never before when he was flying. Ever since he had learned back at the dragon temple with Ignitus as his teacher, flying had always been his way of being free from the constant stress of bringing balance to the world. Now that Cynder was with him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had love, and boy was it good.

"You okay over there big guy?" Chirped Cynder, flying slowly over to Spyro's side and bumping him playfully.

"Yeah I'm fine Cyn, just admiring the view," Spyro replied staring at the scenery of gold and white in front of him and let out a satisfied sigh before he remembered why they were on this journey.

"Do you think we're ready Cynder?" He asked, concern lacing the Purple Dragon's voice as he thought of the battle that awaited them.

"As long as we're together we will be ready for anything that stands before us," Cynder answered truthfully as she gazed over to Spyro, "we beat Malefor, we can beat his son just as easily."

"Yeah, I-I guess… you're."

Spyro suddenly dropped from the air like a stone and plummeted towards the ground which loomed below him. He could hear Cynder call a faint cry of his name, the wind soaring through his ears as he fell further and further towards the ground until a familiar sensation came over him and the sounds of the wind and the screams of Cynder were all but echoes of past events.

* * *

 **In the Hall of the Ancestors...**

"Spyro..."

"Huh?" Spyro slowly opened his eyes and propped himself on all fours. The voice that had called out to him registered in his mind and he immediately positioned himself in a fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded as he realised that he was no longer falling through the sky, but was now in a temple of sorts.

"Spyro, do not be afraid. I am the ancestor of Amity, my name is Serena," The voice spoke again, but still no form appeared before Spyro.

"Where am I?" He asked, intrigued by this latest development but was all too aware that this could easily be a trap set by Syris.

"I assure you that this is no trap, if seeing me will make you believe me, then so be it," The angelic voice that belonged to Serena spoke as Spyro saw the source become visible.

Serena was a bright pearlescent scaled dragon with a light purple underbelly and wings, similar to the colour of Spyro's scales. Her horns were the same shade as her underbelly and wing membranes, but her most beautiful feature was her eyes. They were a dazzling ice blue and were filled with glints of love and admiration, but also wisdom and age of many millenia.

" _Woah, what is it with me and meeting the most attractive females at the moment?"_

"Now now Spyro, I'm flattered but you already have a mate," Serena chuckled as she watched his face began to paint a bright red from embarrassment.

Spyro's eyes widened and his face was the reddest it had ever been, making him look like a ripe strawberry rather than a dragon.

"H-How, w-what…?" Spyro stuttered as he tried to form his words.

"There are perks of being a guardian of Amity, and one is being able to hear thoughts," Serena explained as she watched Spyro start to bang his head against a wall and slowly groan from the pain.

"I have the worst luck… WAIT! DID YOU SAY A GUARDIAN OF AMITY?!" Spyro exclaimed as he realised what the dragoness had said.

"That is correct young one, but that is not why you were brought here," Serena informed him as her expression turned serious with her ice blue eyes piercing into Spyro's amethyst ones.

"Then what was the reason for bringing me here?" Spyro asked, slightly losing patience and getting annoyed at how the dragoness in front of him had embarrassed him within the first few moments of him being there.

"First of all, you embarrassed yourself. Secondly, I brought you here to tell you that you haven't yet unlocked the true power of the great element," Serena explained to Spyro as his eyes widened ever so slightly at the idea that Amity had even more power to be tapped into.

"What do I need to do? Can you teach me? How many parts are there to Amity?" Insisted Spyro, drawing a chuckle from Serena who shushed him and calmed him down with a soft paw on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Spyro, my my you do like questions," chuckled Serena before continuing, "I cannot tell you what the trial is about, but I can tell you that there is one last trial that you must go through in order to unlock the true power within you."

"When will I face this trial?" Questioned Spyro.

"In good time Spyro, in good time but I must tell you that it will be the toughest trial you have faced, you must be ready for it Spyro, not physically but mentally."

Spyro pondered over these words for a few seconds before nodding at the dragoness who was standing opposite him. She stared at him with caring eyes and a smile that was warm and loving, almost mimicking Cynder's. Serena looked to her left and her awareness seemed to rise as she snapped her vision back towards Spyro who was still pondering over her last few words.

"Looks like our time is up for now Spyro," said Serena, "trust your heart Purple Dragon and you shall not fail."

"Wait! I still have so many questions," screamed Spyro, desperate for at least an answer to one of his enquiries.

"Trust yourself Spyro, trust in Cynder. Trust, in love."

The Amity Ancestor began to glow brightly like a firefly and power radiated from her, rendering Spyro to being completely mesmerised by his mysterious new friend. With particles of power floating around her and her eyes gleaming with a purple light, Serena hastily walked towards the Purple Dragon and sat on her haunches before planting a small kiss on his forehead instantly snapping him back into reality.

* * *

"SPYRO! SPYRO!"

Spyro's eyes shot open wide as he flailed his paws around and his eyes filled with panic. "What happened? Where am I?" He rapidly fired the questions into the air.

"Shhh, it's okay Spyro," A voice told him as Spyro turned his head to find Cynder looking at him with worry.

She softly laid his head back down on the grass which he was laying on and she gave a tender kiss on his forehead as he sighed with relief and satisfaction, feeling the soft embrace of the grass on his back.

"What happened?" Asked Spyro, shallow of breath but relieved that Cynder was holding him.

"You suddenly fell out of the sky, it was weird, I had to use most of my energy to catch up to you since you were going so fast," explained Cynder, slowly stroking Spyro's forehead in a motherly fashion, and her voice slightly laced with worry but also with great care.

Spyro remembered the vision he had and took little time to explain every last detail to Cynder who became amazed at the idea that Amity still had more power to be revealed. She began to buzz with excitement.

"So, when do you think this trial will happen?" Cynder asked, curiosity filled her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have to keep my guard up at all times so I don't fail it!" Spyro stated as he puffed out his chest to further prove his point.

"You look like an inflated balloon," Cynder giggled as Spyro's face dropped and deflated.

"Well… that's rude," snorted Spyro, folding his forepaws and turning away from his mate playfully.

"Be thankful that Sparx isn't here," Cynder smirked as she preened her wing before turning towards her mate and placing her head on his shoulder.

As if on cue, a familiar voice screamed through the air, "HEY! CHUNKY!"

Spyro and Cynder sighed in frustration as they turned their heads to spot a very angry dragonfly hurling towards them with a red and pink speck behind him.

"Oh god, they're all here," Spyro sighed as he looked up to the sky, _"Why is everything against me today?"_

"Ancestors save us," sighed Cynder through gritted teeth as she tried to put on her best smile.

"Hey guys! You didn't think you could do this without us did you?" Ember asked, smiling at Spyro and Cynder.

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME! AGAIN! THAT'S MESSED UP DUDE!" Sparx shouted at Spyro who backed off a little bit since he had never seen the little dragonfly this angry before.

"Sparx will you SHUT UP for 5 minutes?!" Flame screamed, he had been hearing Sparx's complaining on the whole flight and he was tempted to knock him out of the sky multiple times.

Sparx backed away from Spyro a bit and crossed his arms as he grumbled underneath his breath, saying something about getting his revenge once all this was over.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Cynder asked the trio, the two had wanted to do this on their own so that no-one else would be put in danger.

"What does it look like? We came to help you out with whatever you're doing!" Ember exclaimed while bouncing around the two dragons, causing a chuckle to emanate from them.

"You really are the best, but we came on our own because we didn't want any of you to be in danger," Spyro explained, his eyes darting to each individual, "this is no training session Ember, this is serious, you both could get hurt."

"Are you kidding me?! Danger is what I live for!" Flame stated as he posed in a heroic way, his eyes shining with adventure.

"Sweetie, you can hardly get yourself out of half of the predicaments I find you in," Ember giggled as she remembered different situations she found Flame in.

"Give me one example and I'll believe you!" Flame exclaimed as he stood proudly, confident that she wouldn't be able to think of anything.

"When I set your butt on fire I was the one who had to get a bucket of water because you kept running past all the rivers," Ember bluntly stated and grinned when she saw Flame's face drop.

"I blame the adrenaline rush!" Flame blurted out as a small blush scattered his cheeks.

"Anyway, we want to help you guys and don't try and talk us out of it because we are not turning back around just to have him," she pointed at Sparx, "complain for the whole journey back."

"Hey!" Sparx yelled, annoyed that he was the one being blamed.

All four dragons burst into laughter while Sparx flew with his back turned and arms folded, getting rather annoyed with his dragon friends.

"I knew I should've stayed with the Atlawan Tribes," Sparx sulked as he refused to look at the group behind him.

Spyro wiped a small tear from the side of his eye with his claw before turning towards the sky again.

"We best get going, we don't have much time," Spyro stated as he was about to take flight, but was stopped by Ember's voice.

"Um, sorry Spyro but… where exactly are we going?" Asked a puzzled Ember whose head was tilted in intrigue.

"We'll explain on the way."

Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember and an irritated Sparx took to the skies towards Mount Malefor, the prying eyes of Grublins and the smirking maw and menacing eyes of Syris.

* * *

 **Back in the cavern...**

"My plan is coming together nicely," Syris grinned as his eyes scanned the horizon, a shining sun mirroring in his burnt orange eyes and a simple blare of jet black reflecting on his scales as he stood staring at where ground met sky, dark and brooding.

"Sir, we have reports that two more dragons have joined the purple dragon and that traitor along with a little pest of a dragonfly," A soldier grublin reported to the grinning shadow.

"Excellent," His teeth became bared as his smile extended even further across his face.

Syris' eyes glinted with a look of revenge and bloodlust.

"Soon will be the time when I can get my claws into those no good murderers, I will avenge you Father, they will pay for what they have done," He promised the horizon as he stretched his paw out in front of him and flexed his claws in and out before his attention was drawn back to the grublin awaiting orders.

"Get that worthless spark of a dragon ready," He commanded as the grublin scurried away to fulfill his masters order.

After wandering through twisted tunnels, the grublin found its way to where Volteer was chained by the ankles and wrists. Blood still seeped from the wound on his leg while fresh cuts littered his golden scales causing them to be stained with a crimson red. He tried to move around and release himself from his shackles, but every muscle in his body screamed for him to stop. His eyes spotted the perplexing creature in front of him, causing him to snarl as a warning and making the creature produce a spear from his back and jab Volteer's open wound with it. The electric guardian growled in pain and receded back to his original position, still with a look of death and pure hate in his eyes. The grublin produced a rusty key from the brown pouch on his hind leg and unlocked the padlocks which held the chains to the wall and pressed his spear into Volteer back, making him walk forward.

"Move it Dragon!" Demanded the Grublin, his voice low, gruff and barely understandable.

Volteer limped forward, his muscles screaming with pain at every step he took. His eyes darted everywhere around the cave looking for any spot where he could escape. A sudden black shape appeared out of the corner of his eye down a corridor which he recognised, it was where Aurora was being held. His eyes widened as multiple thoughts ran through his head with different scenarios of what could be happening down that very corridor. Syris turned his head to stare at him with his menacing eyes and that sickening grin that always seemed to set Volteer's teeth on edge. He turned away and continued down the corridor before stopping at Aurora's cell. He peered inside and his eyes darted towards the corner of the cell where she was slumped and curled up into a ball, sobbing silently.

"Come now, why do you look so down?" Syris grinned as he gazed upon the pearl dragoness sitting in the dreary cell.

"As if you don't know you conniving, lowlife bastard!" Aurora growled as her eyes narrowed when she looked upon the shadow dragon standing outside her cell.

"Such vulgar language shouldn't come from something so beautiful," Syris said, pacing in front of the cell door menacingly.

"With a sly snake like you, it's warranted."

Syris gave her a small death stare before returning to his original trail of thought.

"May I enquire as to what your element is?" Asked Syris, a glint of menace in his eyes.

"What's it to you?" Snapped Aurora, eyeing the shadow dragon before her suspiciously and watching his every move.

"I'm a curious dragon by nature, also because of your scale colour," replied Syris fixing his eyes on Aurora as he paced in front of the bars.

"I don't know."

"You think me a fool? Come now, you must know your own element."

Aurora stood up and took a few steps forward until she was only a few pawsteps away from the iron bars that were in front of her. She continued to stare into Syris' burnt orange eyes and a small smug smile slowly drew across her maw.

"GO TO HELL!" Screamed Aurora, spitting on the shadow dragons' face.

Syris snarled and turned his paw to shadow and shifting it through the bars before placing it around Aurora's neck and lifting her up in the air.

"I will found out sooner or later, I see it in your eyes," threatened Syris, gradually tightening his grip around the dragoness' throat.

As Aurora was slowly losing consciousness and continually gasping for breath, a Grublin was speeding towards them at lighting speed before stopping just a few pawsteps from Syris' position.

"What is it?" The shadow dragon snarled, keeping his eyes fixed on the choking Aurora.

"It's the Purple Dragon sir, he's set up camp near the cave entrance."

"Is Volteer in place?" Asked Syris letting his grip around the dragoness' throat loosen as she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, gasping for air to fill her deprived lungs.

"Yes sir."

"Good… Get the men ready, it's a great night to die… Don't you think Spyro?"

* * *

 **Outside the Cavern Entrance…**

Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame and a snoring Sparx were all sat on logs they had gathered around a warm and gentle campfire. The night sky loomed over the weary dragons as the stars twinkled lighting up the black blanket above them. Flame and Ember had been telling ghost stories to the group and scared Sparx by waking him up with a spider hanging off a twig in front of him. Cynder chuckled as she watched the scene unfold before her with Sparx trying to catch the red and pink dragons.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Spyro walking off through the trees, "Spyro, where are you going?"

"Just… to think," Spyro replied without looking back and continued walking.

Cynder was about to follow her mate until she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned her head around and saw who the paw belonged to, Flame.

"Give him some space, he's got a lot on his shoulders right now," Flame explained.

Cynder was about to protest but then realised that would do little good. They were all about to face their greatest foe yet, and they had no idea what they were facing. Malefor had left his scars in Cynder's mind and facing his son was only making them resurface, but she knew she had Spyro and her friends to help her through anything.

" _What am I gonna do? I've got to get Volteer back and defeat Syris, but how?"_ Spyro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Guess I need to watch where I'm walking huh?" Cynder joked as she came to sit down next to Spyro.

"Only if you want to be a ninja," Spyro joked back as a small smile appeared on his maw.

"Tell me what's up," Cynder said as she stared at Spyro with eyes of concern and slowly rubbing a paw up and down his back.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Spyro confessed, his head turned away from Cynder and staring into space.

"I don't remember that being a question Spyro," Cynder stated as her expression turned deadly serious.

"Guess I have no choice then. I don't know what to do Cynder, everything is happening so quickly and I'm worried that this battle is going to be our toughest one yet, I'm not sure if I can do this again," Spyro explained with a sad expression.

"I won't deny that this battle will be our toughest, but you have all of us with you. How can we lose?!" Cynder exclaimed as wrapped her wings around Spyro and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm worried about you, what if… what if I lose you?" Pleaded Spyro, his voice shaking slightly as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"You aren't ever gonna get rid of me, no matter how hard you try," Cynder smirked, softly bumping Spyro's hips with her own.

"That's what I'm afraid of, come here you," said Spyro as he placed his wings around Cynder's back and pushed her into a kiss.

Spyro and Cynder stood there in each other's wings and maws locked together, bathed in the moon's light and their hearts beating in unison. Both were completely mesmerised by one another's touch and succumbed to their feelings as their passion grew. Spyro reluctantly pulled away from Cynder and gazed into her emerald eyes, the very features he fell in love with first. They were so full of life, so full of love and compassion but also of great trauma and shadows of the past. He marvelled at the dragoness in his arms before she let out a slight giggle.

"What are you looking at now?" Cynder enquired as she chuckled at how her mate was behaving.

"Just at how you're able to always put a smile on my face, even when you're being a pain," Spyro chuckled as he watched Cynder's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Well at least I'm not a sorry excuse for a radiator," Cynder retorted and laughed.

"Oh, I see how it is," said Spyro, slowly moving his tail blade closer to Cynder's side, "always pick on the husband huh? Well… can a radiator do this?"

Before Cynder could react, she felt her weight being shifted as she slowly toppled backwards.

"Spyro! What the hell are you doing?!" Cynder shouted in surprise as she looked up to the purple dragon who was now pinning her to the ground.

"Just showing you what a radiator can do when it gets insulted," Spyro smirked as he leaned closer to Cynder.

"Well, you sure are piping hot for a radiator," Cynder smirked, her paws up to her chest like a cat as she was pinned, her purple mate beaming playfully down at her.

"Of course I am, and I've got the cold Black Dragoness as my mate to help cool me down," Spyro teased as his amethyst eyes sparkled as bright as the stars above them.

The two dragons stayed together for the rest of the night, their breathing slow and rhythmic and eyes mirroring each other's love. They laid on the soft swaying grass with their tails entwined and loving the feeling of being in one another's embrace. They were sure it would be the last few moments of peace before the battle which they had sought to leave behind.

* * *

 **There we have it guys! The new chapter is finally up! God that took so long to write.**

 **CheetahLover: Well we have been very busy.**

 **Mystic: Very true, we would like to say sorry for this taking so long to come out, I know loads of you have been waiting for this and we are trying our hardest but school isn't helping haha. Anyway, it is my birthday tomorrow so I hope for my birthday present that most of you review and leave a follow as we love to hear what you guys think of our work.**

 **CheetahLover: We have you have a great morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are…**

 **Mystic: And this is Mystic…**

 **CheetahLover: And CheetahLover…**

 **Mystic and CheetahLover: Signing off… ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial of Amity - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. This is where things get real in our story and we get to write your favourite style Cheetah!**

 **CheetahLover: WOOHOO! WE GET TO WRITE SOME ACTION SCENES! Ahem… sorry about that, got a bit over excited there.**

 **Mystic: Okay then…**

 **CheetahLover: You get your romance, I get the action, it's a fair deal.**

 **Mystic: Very true, you know how much I like my romance, especially when it's about Spyro and Cynder.**

 **CheetahLover: You sure do, anyway we hope you enjoy reading the chapter! So without further ado…**

 **Let the story continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Trial of Amity - Part 1**

Sounds of heartbeats and a smoking husk of low shrouding smoke smothered the fresh green grass where the two slumbering dragons were laying, setting an evil atmosphere and darkening the land. The spines of twigs and branches snapped under the grizzly feet of gruesome grublins closing in on their targets. With their sights set on the sleeping dragons, they encircled them with their teeth bared and the fast chittering of their voices softly emitting from their mouths as they got ever closer to the two slumbering dragons. As fast as a bullet, the grublins pounced on Spyro and Cynder and chained them by the ankles so they could walk but not attack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Cynder yelled as her mind registered what was going on. She frantically looked over to Spyro only to find him in the same position as her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Spyro demanded as he tried to thrash around to get away from the grublins and to Cynder but he had no such luck.

"SILENCE!" Roared a grublin who appeared to be the leader of the group. "Get those other pests and bring them to the cave," He ordered some of the soldiers.

A group of them scurried through the bushes and headed in the direction that Ember, Flame and Sparx were.

"What do you want with us?!" Cynder seethed through her teeth as the two of them were dragged towards a familiar setting that sent shivers down their spine.

"I think you already know traitor," snarled a grublin, spitting on her face as Cynder grimaced from the harsh stench of the creature's breath.

Spyro growled at the grublin with his teeth on full display but bit back the harsh words that so desperately wanted to escape his mouth. He knew that wouldn't do them much good, so he held them in his thoughts. The two dragons knew where they were taking them, though they didn't need much guidance as the path was etched into their minds from their previous journey there. Even though most of what once stood was mostly destroyed, Spyro and Cynder could not escape the echoes of what had previously happened in this very location. It wasn't just the location of where Malefor met his end, it is where Spyro and Cynder had found the ever growing love bond between them. The grublins dragged the two dragons through a ruined entrance of rubble and burned rock until they came to a stop in front of a destroyed throne where a dark shadow dragon sat with a grin plastered widely on his face.

"Good evening Spyro, Cynder, welcome to my humble abode," taunted the shadow dragon, eyeing Spyro with his orange eyes which Spyro recognised instantly.

"You seriously need to rethink your home improvement choices," Cynder retorted, drawing a little chuckle from Spyro as Syris started quaking with anger.

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS WORM!" Syris roared as his temper got the best of him and walked over to Cynder, his every step causing a small tremble to echo throughout the cave.

"You touch her, and you'll have me to deal with," threatened Spyro, eyeing Syris with his amethyst eyes and clenching his paw.

Syris turned his burnt orange eyes to meet Spyro's amethyst ones, anger filled each of the dragons orbs but neither was willing to back down against the other. A chuckle from the shadow dragon broke through the air as Spyro looked at him in confusion.

"All my life I have waited for this moment, and now that it's finally here I don't quite believe it," Syris explained as he continued laughing, "I'm going to enjoy every second of watching you die," He coldly sneered as his laughing came to a complete halt, "but I'll take as much pleasure of taking everything you hold dear away from you first."

He nodded towards a pair of grublins and appeared to be a signal as they scurried off somewhere in a hurry. Not a second later, a group of grublins came through the entrance and headed towards Syris.

"Where are the others?" He sneered at the group upon seeing they came back empty handed.

"T-They weren't t-there," The leader trembled as he delivered the news to Syris.

The shadow dragon remained completely still as he shut his eyes only to open them again with a look of bloodlust in them, "Then I guess I have no more use for you."

Before any of them could blink Syris had disappeared from their view causing the grublins to scatter in fear. One by one he picked them off by ruthlessly stabbing them with his tailblade and a grin upon his maw. Finally his rage built up on the final grublin who was frantically running towards the entrance of the mountain, only to be met by Syris who, within an instant, slashed the grublin's throat with his tailblade and took it's head clean off it's shoulders. There was nothing but a pool of blood and a few scattered limbs left.

"What kind of monster are you?! Killing your own men!" Cynder screeched as her mind couldn't believe what her eyes saw.

Syris just smirked and licked his tailblade clean of the grublins blood that stained it.

"Those pathetic vermin couldn't even get two silly dragons and a pesky dragonfly, they deserved to die," He explained as if it was the most casual thing in the world, "and as to what kind of monster I am," He grinned as he got up in Cynder's face, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Cynder's eyes widened as flashbacks of her time with Malefor came rushing back to her mind, she couldn't focus on anything else. Her breathing increased as her muscles became tense and she started to shiver with fear.

"Cynder!"

That familiar voice broke Cynder out of her onslaught of memories and her head turned towards the source.

Spyro.

He was always the one to cheer her up, the one that could put a smile on her face and the one that she knew would always be there to help her.

"I'm fine Spyro," Cynder smiled at her mate to reassure him to which she received one back.

"How touching, let's see if we can turn those smiles into something else," Syris chuckled as he heard the rattle of chains behind him. "Ah, someone you might know."

Spyro's eyes widened immensely as he saw Volteer being dragged by the ankles across the room. He spotted multiple cuts and wounds plastered all over Volteer's body and his eyes didn't hold the same spark they usually did.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Spyro demanded as he desperately tried to reach Volteer but the chains on him wouldn't allow it, "Volteer! Are you alright?" He asked, concern and fear lacing his voice.

Volteer could only manage a very small smile, his injuries were too great and his strength was failing him. The guardian had lost a lot of blood and his breathing was slow and raspy as Spyro looked at him with sadness and anger, fire boiling inside of his stomach as he gave Syris a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"You're going to pay for this!" Spyro seethed as his teeth were fully visible and his claws unsheathed ready to pounce on the shadow dragon.

"I highly doubt that," Syris chuckled as he gestured towards the chains that bound the two dragons, "you see Spyro, that's your problem, you can't admit defeat. You're too much of an arrogant ass that you're blinded by your own stupidity."

Syris encircled the two dragons with a vengeful aura around his movements. Cynder wasn't fazed. She smirked and gave a soft chuckle before answering back.

"And you're too much of a cocky bastard that you can't see how we're gonna kick your ass," Cynder retorted with a slight smile on her face.

Even Volteer seemed to chuckle at Cynder's words. Syris snorted at her reply and smacked her across the jaw, sending her tumbling to the floor. Spyro was shaking with anger and felt the power rise within him, but the shackles around his paws didn't allow him to release it. Syris was still smirking at Cynder who was still on the floor recovering from his previous attack.

"Now who's the cocky bastard?" Syris taunted, laughing as he left the inner chamber and Spyro, Volteer and Cynder alone with only the grublins to guard them.

"Are you okay?" Spyro frantically asked Cynder who was getting back to all fours and growling at her scratched face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," reassured Cynder with a huff, "just caught me by surprise."

Spyro breathed a sigh of relief that Cynder was alright and turned his attention over to the grublins holding them and cast a low growl their way causing them to back away slightly. He grinned knowing that he could at least slightly frighten their capturers and started to form a plan in his head.

"Looks like Flame and the gang managed to get away," Cynder noted.

"Yeah, they've been known to shy away from danger, especially Sparx," chuckled Spyro, as he slowly made his way over to Cynder before bumping her playfully.

"Very true, I just hope they're alright," said Cynder, staring at the doorway which Syris walked down previously with her voice laced with worry.

"Me too."

* * *

 **Outside Mount Malefor…**

"Man, that was close," Flame whispered as he remained hidden in a bush along with Ember and Sparx.

"You got that right," Ember whispered back as she poked her head above the leaves to see if there were any more grublins looking for them, "I think they're gone."

The trio carefully made their way out of the bush and edged their way through the forest, keeping their guard up at all times and checking for any signs of movement.

"So where do you think those guys scurried off to?" Asked Sparx who was shaking like a leaf but was trying to act all brave.

"It's kind of obvious Sparx," said Ember, rolling her eyes.

"Why can't it ever be a nice field or something?" Sparx groaned as he started flying towards the mountain, "Come on then, we better go and get the great purple dragon and his wife out of the mess they've got themselves into."

Flame's eyes widened and his maw hung open as Sparx said those few words, "Sparx, are you feeling okay?"

"Course I am," Sparx answered, confused as to why Flame had asked that.

"It's just… You're going TOWARDS danger!" Flame explained as his mind was still registering what Sparx just said.

"Well someone's got to save that idiot," Sparx shrugged, "and you never know, I might get a reward from the guardians for this! Like a lifetime of butterflies or something!" Sparx jumped around while Flame and Ember facepalmed themselves.

"Yep he's fine, always thinking of his stomach," Ember shook her head as they made their way towards the towering mountain.

Sparx, Ember and Flame made their way through the wasteland of ash and lava which surrounded them and headed towards the dark mountain. Flame had a sense of dread and fear looming over him which Ember sensed as she gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek which took him by surprise. He continued walking but wasn't watching where he was going, due to Ember's surprise, and ended up tripping over a small rock. Ignoring Ember's laughter, he quickly got back up on all fours and composed himself before he took a deep breath and steadied his nerves as they reached a small entrance at the back of the mountain, the opposite side to where Spyro and Cynder entered from. Looking into the entrance, a cold shiver came over the trio as they crept closer and closer to the intimidating abyss of darkness which shrouded the arched aperture. Sparx went ahead to light the way, his golden light reflecting off of the walls and ceiling as he continued on until he came across a shaft of light, faint but noticeable.

"I think I see something up there," said Sparx pointing towards the small glimmer of light and moving closer to it.

Ember peered round the small dragonfly and squinted her eyes before confirming, "I see it too."

Flame placed a wing over Ember as Sparx led on through the darkness before they came to the end of the tunnel. Sparx was immediately hit with torchlight and a stench of decaying flesh which made his face scrunch up and turn a shade of green.

"Oh god, that is revolting," Sparx backed away as he placed a hand over his mouth and gagged a little.

"That's a big word for you Sparx," Ember teased as Flame chuckled at her comment, "you sure you know what it means?"

"HEY!" Sparx shouted but recoiled when the two dragons got up in his face telling him to shush.

"Do you want to get us caught?!" Flame whispered angrily at the dragonfly.

"Guys, if you could stop fighting for one minute then you might want to take a look at this," Ember interrupted as she gestured towards a small cell that appeared to house something.

Flame and Sparx crept towards where Ember was pointing and saw a pearl scaled dragoness chained to a wall, they noticed that she had cuts and wounds covering her body and that she must of been there for quite a while.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Ember asked as she walked up to the bars with a concerned look on her face.

"Who are you?!" The dragoness backed as far as she could into the cell, not wanting to be injured any further. However, she noticed that these creatures weren't like the others that she had seen around the cave.

"Woah woah, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you," reassured Flame, "My name's Flame and this is my mate Ember."

Sparx flew in front of Flame and puffed out his chest, making him look like an inflated banana rather than a dragonfly.

"And I'm Sparx, heroic, handsome, smart-"

"Annoying?" Chimed in Flame, making Sparx's face boil with anger and Ember to almost burst into a laughing fit.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Can you boys calm down for two seconds? Ancestors…" Ember rolled her eyes and walked up to the bars and gave Aurora a reassuring smile, "It's okay, you're safe now. What's your name?"

"A-Aurora."

"Don't worry Aurora, we're gonna get you out of here," reassured Flame, taking a couple of steps back and taking a deep breath, "you better step aside."

Aurora pushed herself to the far corner of the cell and made sure she was a safe distance from the bars that blocked her freedom. Flame sent out an enormous scorching fireball which ripped the bars off their hinges and, momentarily, engulfed the three dragons and Sparx in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Flame entered the cell and carefully removed the shackles around Aurora's paws as he helped her to all fours.

"Thanks."

"No worries," said Flame as he gave her a warm smile.

Aurora took one step and immediately fell to the floor due to the excruciating nature of her injuries, growling as she tried to bring herself back up.

"Here, let me help," said Ember as she pulled Aurora back to her feet and allowed Aurora to climb onto her back and get herself comfortable.

"I'm not leaving yet," demanded Aurora, grimacing from her injuries, "we have to go back for Volteer."

"Wait, Volteer's here?" Asked Sparx, slightly annoyed that there were now more dragons to save.

"Yeah, wait, you guys know him?"

"Course we do, he's one of the guardians at Warfang. It's where we've come from," said Ember, looking back at Aurora.

"We've got to save him," pleaded Aurora, "please, he means a lot to me."

"D-Do you love him?" Asked a shocked Flame, sharing perplexed looks with Sparx and Ember.

"Y-Yes."

A shocked silence spread around the group like a disease. Volteer never seemed the type of dragon to ever find love. Especially since he was a guardian. Flame and Sparx were completely speechless for once, but Ember was excited and happy.

"Wow, I never knew Volteer was the loving type," chuckled Ember, "Volteer's a great dragon and teacher, I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Added Flame, "Don't worry, we'll get him out as well."

"Oh great! More butts to save," groaned Sparx, earning a look of annoyance from the three dragons who were with him.

"Sparx, shut up and stop moaning," demanded an annoyed Flame, "we don't have time for this."

"Yeah like we don't have time for me to kick your red behind," Sparx muttered.

"What was that?!" Ember sneered at Sparx for insulting her mate.

Sparx mumbled something under his breath before doing what he was told and led his dragon friends through the cave tunnels, looking for any sign of the three dragons.

* * *

Spyro felt lightheaded and his limbs beneath him weighed like a ton of bricks as he slowly opened his eyes. Cynder was resting against his side, her breathing was shallow and faster than it normally was. Both her and Spyro were suffering from a lack of mana due to the chains around their necks, similar to the snake chain that had bound them many months ago after they woke from the night of eternal darkness. Spyro surveyed his surroundings. Volteer was to his right, in a terrible state with multiple flesh wounds and caked in blood. His and Cynder's paws were shackled by a connecting chain that ran along the floor in front of him and they were surrounded by multiple grublin guards, covering every entrance.

"Honey, come on, open your eyes," whispered Spyro, softly nudging Cynder with his wing.

Responding to Spyro's touch, Cynder let out a soft groan and opened her eyes to find Spyro staring down at her.

"What is it? You okay?" Asked Cynder wearily, gazing up into his amethyst eyes with her eyelids dropping to half-closure.

"I'm fine," Spyro replied, "we have to get out of here, I don't know how much longer Volteer can hold on."

As soon as the words left Spyro's mouth, Syris came back into the chamber with that same sly, sickening grin that always seemed to plague his maw. He walked over to Spyro and Cynder until he was face to face with the purple dragon, making Spyro shudder from his cold breath and deep, twisted orange eyes.

"Hello again," said the shadow dragon, "I think it's time for me to explain why I really brought you here."

"Whatever it is you've got planned, we don't want to be a part of it," snapped Spyro, a spark of fire in his eye.

"I never said you had a choice," whispered Syris menacingly as he strode up to Spyro, "Now, I want something very valuable and rare, and you're going to give it to me."

"We don't have anything," said Cynder.

"Oh, but you do. It's there, in your eyes and under your skin. You know what I speak of, a certain element."

Spyro glanced over to Cynder and gave her a worried look, "What element?"

"A certain love element, you know it as Amity."

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened upon hearing the word, but kept their mouths firmly shut.

"Ah, so you do know it," said Syris with a sly smirk, "then you'll have no trouble in giving it to me."

"Even if we could, we would never give it to such a sly sack of scales like you," said Spyro coldly, "the element is inside us, you cannot physically obtain it."

"Now we both know that's not true, don't we Spyro?"

Cynder shot Spyro an uncertain look and then glanced down at her chest to eye the Amity crystal. Syris followed her gaze and his eyes latched onto it like a cat's with a ball of light. His grin widened even more as he spied the amethyst crystal with thirst and a great need. Cynder's breathing increased greatly as she saw Syris' eyes upon it and began to shake violently as he came closer.

"So, this is an Amity Crystal," he said with a gasp, "Beautiful."

Syris placed his paw onto the crystal but was sent flying into the back wall in a burst of power emitting from the purple gem. Cynder couldn't help bringing a smug grin to her maw as Spyro tried not to burst out laughing from the scene that was laid out before him. Syris pulled himself onto all fours, shifting the rocks that had fallen from the ceiling off of his back and grimacing at an agonising burn now littering the entire face of his paw. He shook off the pain with an irritated growl and shot a piercing look at Spyro, making the purple dragon shiver but obtain a grin.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!" Bellowed a fuming Syris, puffs of smoke emitting from his nostrils and his aura turning to one of a crimson red.

"No, it was bloody hilarious," cried Cynder, still giggling like a small hatchling.

Syris shrugged and walked over towards the panting Volteer who was still lying on the floor and had not moved for the entire time.

"Now, is this hilarious?"

Syris grabbed Volteer by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him up onto the back wall with force, engulfing the scene with a sound of jangling chains and the shuddering sound of bones cracking. Syris placed his tailblade directly over Volteer's stomach and turned towards Spyro and Cynder with a look of pure hatred and rage.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO REMOVE THE CRYSTAL FROM YOUR NECK AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Thundered Syris, eyes burning with fury and his voice echoing off the cave walls, making it shake and stir violently.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!," Roared Spyro, his scales becoming darker and his voice deepening with pace.

"How about you pry it off my cold, dead body you pathetic waste of scales," Cynder commented, hoping that her words would cause Syris to leave Volteer and come after her instead.

"I will not ask again," snarled Syris before pushing his tailblade slightly into Volteer's stomach making the electric guardian scream in pain.

"STOP IT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, STOP IT!"

Syris tailblade was now a quarter into Volteer's stomach and showed no sign of retreating. Spyro was now quaking with rage, his eyes like knives as they began to turn to a dull white.

"GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!"

"NEVER."

"Fine," spat Syris before turning back towards Volteer and slamming his tailblade clean through the wounded dragon in front of him, causing him to scream and writhe with pain as the tailblade touched the wall behind Volteer.

The scream of the Guardian echoed in Spyro's ears which pushed him over breaking point. Spyro released a terrifying roar and his aura and appearance exploded into one of darkness and utter hate. His pupils were now a lifeless, soulless pearl white and his scales had lost all trace of purple and yellow. They were replaced with an abyss of black and a dull amber colour, revealing a side similar to one of Malefor. The side of darkness.

Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro's Earth shattering roar had ripped the shackles clean off of his paws and neck, also removing Cynder's in the process. His pearl, defunct eyes stabbing at the shadow dragon before him before rushing towards Syris with tremendous speed, entering the comet dash. Syris' eyes scanned the area rapidly as he tried to keep up with Spyro's sudden intense burst of speed, his claws unsheathed themselves and his teeth bared as he disappeared into the shadows.

" _COME OUT YOU COWARD!_ " Dark Spyro's distorted voice boomed throughout the cave and shook it to the core.

Syris pounced onto Dark Spyro from the shadows and held him down as he stuck his claws into his shoulders, drawing blood and a sharp snarl from the corrupted dragon beneath him. Dark Spyro kicked his hind legs up and pushed Syris up into the roof of the cave before taking flight and immediately pummeling the shadow dragon in the air before he could react.

Syris smiled as Dark Spyro began to pound him, "That's it Spyro, unleash your darkness! It will make it all the more easier for me to take the light away!" Syris chuckled as his eyes filled with malice and destruction.

" _I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Amongst all of the commotion and repeated sounds of paws hitting their marks and sickening sounds of talons meeting flesh, Cynder ran over towards a blood soaked Volteer. His breathing was raspy and every breath he took, Cynder knew it could be his last. She glared down at the deep, fresh wound which plagued his body and grimaced at the sight of ripped scales and spurting blood.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here," reassured Cynder, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to comfort the dragon who laid before her.

Her only response came in the form of a grunt from the guardians maw as his eyes slightly opened to see Cynder but soon closed again.

Cynder looked over her shoulder to see Dark Spyro constantly pummeling Syris, pushing him further and further into the cave wall with each strike. As Dark Spyro held back for a powerful punch, Syris grabbed his wrist and kicked with his hind legs, sending the shrouded dragon flying into the floor before pinning him as he sank his claws into Dark Spyro's shoulders.

"Looks like you failed Spyro," Smirked Syris as he continued to try and draw out Spyro's darkness, "you failed your Guardian and soon… you'll witness your wife's screaming as I plunge my tailblade into her heart."

" _SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!_ " Dark Spyro let an ear deafening roar which hurled Syris back into the cave walls as he disappeared within the shadows once more. _"NOBODY TOUCHES HER!"_ He shouted at the top of his lungs as he pelted Syris with a barrage of blows, even when Syris escaped into the shadows Dark Spyro managed to hit him with his full force.

"IMPOSSIBLE! How did you find me?!" Syris sneered as he looked at the fuming dragon before him.

" _Threaten my mate and I'll make anything possible, EVEN YOUR DEATH!"_ Dark Spyro screamed as he unsheathed his claws and struck multiple wounds into the shadow dragons body.

"ENOUGH!" Syris roared as he commenced a comet dash and smashed into Dark Spyro, ramming him into the ground and causing him to cough up some blood due to the impact. He placed his paws on top of Dark Spyro's wrists and temporarily immobilized him. Syris raised his tailblade and pointed it straight for Dark Spyro's heart, a grin plastered on his face. "GOODBYE SAVIOUR OF AVALAR!" Syris cackled until a sudden burst of fire struck him and scolded his tail.

"Bullseye!"

Syris turned his head and was met with a red and pink dragon accompanied by a small dragonfly, "So these must be the pests that my soldiers couldn't capture," Syris noted as he continued to keep his grip on Dark Spyro.

"Hey tall, dark and creepy, why don't you come over here and see how you fair against me?!" Flame shouted as he crouched into an attacking position with his teeth bared and claws out.

"That's the best insult you got?" Chortled Syris, laughing at the three creatures that were supposed to be the purple dragon's salvation.

"I was gonna be nice, but you seem like one of those humourless annoying idiots so let's just get down to the fighting," Flame snickered as his eyes wandered over to Volteer and a deep growl resonated from his throat, "Ember, Sparx, Aurora go to Volteer and help Cynder."

Aurora's eyes latched onto Volteer, a short gasp left her before she sprinted off of Ember's back and ignored the crushing pain emanating from her hind leg. She reached Volteer and Cynder in a matter of moments before bursting into tears at the sight of her love.

"Oh ancestors, what has he done to you?" Gasped Aurora, tears making their appearance in her eyes as she placed a paw on Volteer's cheek.

"Au...ror...a," Volteer gasped, a weak but small smile came to his face even though his injuries were severe, "I'm… so..rry."

"What the hell for?"

"For… not be… ing able to… pro...tect you… like I… prom...ised," Volteer breathed as his eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing stopped.

"V-Volteer? VOLTEER!" Aurora screamed as she gently shaked him hoping to wake him up from his eternal slumber. "No, don't leave me. PLEASE!" Her body shook violently as tears streamed down her face and washed away some of the blood that had dried on Volteer's scales.

Aurora felt her entire world completely crash down around her and her heart break into several pieces. Her only reason for living was now gone, she had lost her light. She buried her head into Volteer's neck and began to sob uncontrollably as Cynder also began to cry over the fallen guardian.

"Please, please ancestors, bring him back," pleaded Aurora, her voice broken and soft.

Already the world seemed a lot less bright…

* * *

 **There we have it guys, the new chapter is up! There was a lot happening in this one.**

 **CheetahLover: We are so sorry that this took so long to upload, we have both been extremely busy with school and haven't had much time to write.**

 **Mystic: I think I actually cried while we wrote that last bit. Poor Aurora.**

 **CheetahLover: Yeah, we put our favourite guardian and his girlfriend through so much.**

 **Mystic: But is it over? You'll have to wait and see... We have had exams so it's great to get back in the swing of things and get back to writing.**

 **CheetahLover: It sure is, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter probably won't be up for a couple of weeks as the next one is going to be jam-packed!**

 **Mystic: And when she means jam-packed, around 12,000 words. Yeah… big chapter coming up, and also a big twist!**

 **CheetahLover: So we better get cracking on with writing that so you guys can read it ASAP!**

 **Mystic: We hope you enjoyed our new chapter, and this is Mystic…**

 **CheetahLover: And CheetahLover…**

 **Both: Signing off… ^_^**


	11. Problems Explained - Time of Amity

**Update Chapter**

 **Hey Everyone. Now you may have known by the title of this section/chapter that there is something that I must tell you about The Time of Amity and where it is at the moment in terms of development. This applies to everyone who reads this novel and is enjoying it so far.**

 **To begin, I must break some bad news to you guys. I'm afraid I must stop production for this story for now. Due to the recent review of SKda Gamer who brought multiple issues to my attention, thank you very much for that review by the way, I must stop production to do a full rewrite of the last few chapters to fix these issues. This will mean that the story will be a lot longer and will be far more polished for you guys. I just want to apologise for having to do this and stop the flow of the story. I know quite a lot of you were enjoying it and I know this must be very annoying for you but me and Cheetah have decided that this is the best option. I hold my hands up and say that this is my fault for not planning this first. I think I was just a bit too excited to get my first fanfiction started that it completely slipped my mind. Anyway, I think I need to tell you why I am doing this. Most of the issues are on SKda Gamer's review on chapter 10 but I'll mention the ones that really put this idea into play.**

 **The first one is realism. This story lacks a lot of it. This is completely my fault and I take full responsibility. The relationships are just too rushed and it just doesn't work. I feel like the bond between Spyro and Cynder needs a lot more work as in more chapters to do with when they're alone in avalar and just spending more time together before they actually become mates. I don't know why I put in the hatchling talk, it just didn't make sense and I'm glad that SKda brought this to my attention. Like he said, they're far too young to be talking about them and it just doesn't seem realistic. Let me know what you guys think about this with a review.**

 **Second issue is time jumps. Basically, I'm just thinking that the story is way too bunched together and there is no sense of time in it. As I said before, the story is really rushed and just has no sense of time in it. I noticed this from when I was rereading the earlier chapters and it just suddenly went from Spyro and Cynder saying they love each other one day, to instantly proposing to each other the next, it just doesn't work so I'm gonna need to rewrite that. Again, let me know what you guys think about this.**

 **I'm sure there are a lot more issues that I have missed out and you can find them in SKda's Review. I just want to know your guys' opinion on this.**

 **Do you want me and Cheetah to…  
Ditch this story and just forget about it?  
Finish off the story and leave it as it is?  
Or write a new, polished and fully planned out one while planning the improvements for this one and rewriting the other chapters?**

 **The decision is all yours but I am gonna put the story on hold for now while I let you decide. If you have anymore questions or just want to chat, feel free to PM either me or Cheetah as we would love to fill you guys in. Take care everyone and I'm sorry if you feel betrayed at all, it's just I want what's best for the story and also to make the best reading experience for you guys. I just hope you understand.**

 **I hope you have an amazing morning, afternoon or evening…  
And this is Mystic signing off… ^_^**


	12. Problems Resolved - The Time of Amity

**Update Chapter**

 **Hey Everyone, I have some very exciting news for you all but before I say the solution to the problems that this story has suffered, I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed with an option and an opinion on where I should go with the story. All of your names will be up when I release whatever the solution will be.**

 **Here is the solution.**

 **Beings that so many of you have asked me to finish off the story, you will be getting your wish. The Time of Amity will be finished before the rewrite happens. I know how annoying it is to wait for something that may never come so I just want to make you guys as happy as I can. I just want to tell you that the final chapter may be a bit confusing and may contain some mistakes as this is still an unplanned story. The ending will still be amazing as I have a really good one in mind, but this chapter will be nowhere near as good as the rewritten one will be. I just wanted to let you guys know this.**

 **Anyway, here is the plan.**

 **Once the final chapter has been released, me and Cheetah are going to begin planning the rewrite during August because we have our GCSE exams very soon so we must work for them. Also, we cannot just go straight into rewriting something which we have just finished otherwise it will just feel like a chore and I don't want writing to feel like that.**

 **Also, we are planning a brand new story and we are already writing the prologue so we are going to finish that very soon and have it uploaded for you guys, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this, I know most of you will be very happy about it.**

 **Until then, we hope you have an amazing morning, afternoon or evening…**

 **And this is Mystic signing off… ^_^**


End file.
